


Time Travel & The Force

by ivinabrooks



Series: The Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivinabrooks/pseuds/ivinabrooks
Summary: Eight Hargreeves is the eighth adopted child of Reginald Hargreeves. Just like her siblings, she was trained at a young age to master her abilities as much as she could. But when she leaves with Five and gets stuck in the future; facing many hardships, she returns to 2019 to stop the upcoming apocalypse. With the help of the rest of the Umbrella Academy, they'll see if they are up to the challenge. Along the way learns more about herself that was kept a secret.[Book 1]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Original Hargreeves Character(s)
Series: The Umbrella Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: The umbrella academy





	1. S Y N O P S I S

**On** October 1st, 1989, something miraculous happened all around the world. Forty-Three women gave birth simultaneously. What was interesting about these births, was None of the women showed any prior signs of pregnancy. 

Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and playboy adventurer, made it his personal mission to find and adopt as many of these children as possible. He got eight of them.

[_Tom Hopper_ **as** _One "Luther" Hargreeves_](https://em.wattpad.com/cb130abe0a7aee34045cb88c292de5bf5eb12ebc/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f494a794850565a51486545376a773d3d2d3738343433383733312e313563346230313963353630353966373136343133343338383032322e676966)

[_David Castañeda_ **as** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/7e/a7/a17ea72809c286761b68c48cc8af0e30.gif) _[Two "Diego" Hargreeves](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a1/7e/a7/a17ea72809c286761b68c48cc8af0e30.gif) _

[_Emmy Raver-Lampam_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/44d325ad7b1dedfafde7d6ebe6e4fce20c69ca39/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f563442474e5475513966544b6d673d3d2d3933313735333832362e313632383264303966303163383963383631373836343334393933382e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720) _[Three "Allison" Hargreeves](https://em.wattpad.com/44d325ad7b1dedfafde7d6ebe6e4fce20c69ca39/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f563442474e5475513966544b6d673d3d2d3933313735333832362e313632383264303966303163383963383631373836343334393933382e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720) _

[_Robert Sheehan_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/8e6bf714de4287f194090341e8da01f2e10b2ce2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3062356b4e3269344444456130673d3d2d3732343239343534372e313539386265383739363430666139383232343135363239323236382e676966) _[Four "Klaus" Hargreeves](https://em.wattpad.com/8e6bf714de4287f194090341e8da01f2e10b2ce2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3062356b4e3269344444456130673d3d2d3732343239343534372e313539386265383739363430666139383232343135363239323236382e676966) _

[_Aidan Gallagher_ **as** ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/51848119cd6c5bd6d01806fa2f8c892e/tumblr_pnrbglSHHf1y7ovxuo2_640.gifv) _[Five Hargreeves](https://64.media.tumblr.com/51848119cd6c5bd6d01806fa2f8c892e/tumblr_pnrbglSHHf1y7ovxuo2_640.gifv) _

[_Justin H. Min_ **as** ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/555b7bb0ee93725606143843ba26735c/tenor.gif?itemid=13588099) _[Six "Ben" Hargreeves](https://media1.tenor.com/images/555b7bb0ee93725606143843ba26735c/tenor.gif?itemid=13588099) _

[_Ellen Page_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/b0513f43e7b25ef5bb268b424b01740e0e6d53d4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f77586f6a71756b3268442d734a673d3d2d3738343433363437352e313563346166623439643366643434663837373738393534323838372e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720) _[Seven "Vanya" Hargreeves](https://em.wattpad.com/b0513f43e7b25ef5bb268b424b01740e0e6d53d4/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f77586f6a71756b3268442d734a673d3d2d3738343433363437352e313563346166623439643366643434663837373738393534323838372e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720) _

[_Dove Cameron_ **as** ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/332182545/original.gif) _[Eight Eleanor Hargreeves](https://data.whicdn.com/images/332182545/original.gif) _

The moment Reginald Hargreeves laid his eyes on Eight, he knew she would be something greater than everyone. The older man held the silent child as she glanced at him with brilliant blue-grey eyes. For twice in his life was the man ready to do everything in his power to give everything to make sure they were ready for the world.


	2. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 0

[ **_d a d d y ' s l i t t l e g i r l_ ** ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/cd854df487a66f1df00aa6d0e5508e06/tenor.gif?itemid=13704936)

_—_

_2001_

**Eight** sat on her bed quietly enjoying the silence of her and the book in her hands. Not often did the blonde girl get to sit down and do what she wanted. Since the moment she was able to speak, walk, and learn, Reginald Hargreeves had made sure she was always learning something new.

Today however Eight got to whatever it was that she pleased. The girl knew that it wouldn't last. For the people, she called siblings were never the ones to just "leave" people alone. Just as she flipped her page to her book a 'whoosh' sound came into her room.

"You do realize there are doors?" she asked without looking from her book. 

The boy rolled his eyes and snatched the book from her hands, throwing it across the room. Eight sat up and whined, "Five! I was reading that!" 

Stuffing his hands in his shorts he nodded, "You were reading that, and now you're not. Come on we're going somewhere," he said taking out a hand from his pocket and offering over to her. 

Eight sighed but got off her bed, brushing down her skirt and adjusting her blazer. Then placing her hand into Five's. Soon after another 'woosh' came through the air and they were gone from the blonde's room. 

"Griddy's?" 

Five smiled and nodded, "Yes, but this time no Klaus or Ben—" 

"—Or so you thought, Little Five!" yelled out a voice from behind them. 

The duo turned around, to see the walking forms of Klaus and Ben. Big smiles written all over their faces. Eight smiled at the two and placed her hand in Five's pulling him in the store without waiting for their siblings. Five looked down at their hands and smiled a little. Maybe tonight wouldn't go as bad as he thought they would.

The siblings all entered the store as the door gave off a small ring. Taking a seat by the counter the quartet watched as a young blonde woman walked up to them with a pen and notepad. She was a new waiter, none that the siblings had met before.

"Oh well lookie here, aren't you out a little late?" the woman asked the group. 

Eight smiled warmly at the woman, her dimple showing, "Our dad was nice enough to let us come in for a couple of donuts." 

The woman "Agnes" as her name said laughed at how adorable they all looked in their school uniform, "Well alright, just tell me what you want," she said looking at the four teens before her. 

Klaus raised his hand excitedly, "Oh, I want jelly-filled please!" 

"Jelly-filled, okay got it, you dear?" she said writing it down on her notepad then looking at Ben who blushed in embarrassment. 

"I would like a chocolate glaze please," Said Ben shyly looking down at the counter.

The woman hummed and scribbled it down on her notepad, then looking at Five who met her eye contact. 

"Sugar donut, please," Five said plainly, watching her also scribble it down. 

"And for you?" Agnes asked the blonde girl. 

"Just glazed for me, thank you," Eight said with a small smile. 

"Okay, anything to drink?" 

Eight nodded and raised her hand, "He and I," she said motioning to Five, "we'll get coffee, and the two over there a glass of milk." 

The woman nodded and scribbled it down, "Okay I'll be back with your drinks and donuts." and then left the group alone.

"I hate that you care about your siblings sometimes," Five said whispering into her side. 

"Well it was that or they would bug you for the rest of the week," she replied leaning into his side, "I'll make it up to you." 

Five raised an eyebrow now intrigued where this was going, "How?" he asked. 

The blonde turned to meet his eyes and smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." 

Before Five could reply Agnes had come back with a tray filled with their drinks. Placing each one before each of them. Then turning around to grab the picked donuts and putting them on small plates. 

"Thank you," said Eight as she and her siblings were handed their donuts. 

The woman nodded and headed towards the back where she was no longer seen. Eight leaned forward and her eyes met Klaus who also knew what to do. The duo got up from the seats and headed to the back and grabbed a box, grabbing as many donuts as they could.

"Eight, Klaus what are you doing?" Five hissed out to the two who were placing donuts in the bag. 

"Five, what does it look like I'm doing?" she answered with a smile. The boy groaned and slammed his head on the table. 

"Eleanor now is your time to shine," Klaus said in a sing-song voice. 

The blonde nodded and opened her hands so that her palms faced each other and opened a glowing blue portal. Klaus pushed the box into it and they quickly ran back to their seats as if nothing had happened. 

"You two are idiots," Five said as he drank some of his coffee in hand. 

"But you love us, darling," Eight said, also taking a drink of her coffee. Her words caused Five to blush lightly. 

Agnes had returned with a wet rag and was wiping down the tables around them, as she hummed quietly. Eventually reaching the counter where the four siblings had finished their drinks and donuts. 

"How much do we owe you?" Five asked as he searched his pocket for money he saved for the trip. 

The woman shook her head and smiled, "It's alright. It's in the house, enjoy your night!" 

Five nodded and thanked her, grabbing Eight's hand and pulling her out of the store with Ben and Klaus following. As they were far enough from the store Ben stopped them and looked at him eagerly, "Can we eat them now?" 

Eight smiled too, "Oh! Yes, I forgot about them." she said. Bring her hands out again, the box of donuts fell to her hands once again. 

Klaus groaned in happiness, "I'm glad your daddy's favorite since you can do this easily."

Eight rolled her eyes, "Just eat your donuts, Klaus," she said as she picked up one and began eating it. 

It wasn't longer than fifteen minutes but Eight and Ben had eaten way too many donuts. Five had an arm around Eight's waist as the other held her arm around his shoulder. She was gagging over and over again.

"Eight I swear to everything in existence if you puke on me..." he threatened but was too late. 

The blonde had doubled over and began puking, along with Ben who Klaus had been holding. 

"We should take them home now," Klaus offered to his brother holding the sick girl. 

Five turned his head, "Yeah, I know. Hold on to my shoulder." 

Klaus did as he was told and felt as the world swirled passed them and landed softly into Ben's room. Klaus nodded and began helping Ben get into bed. 

Five grabbed ahold of Eight and once more the world swirled past him into Eight's room. As she reached the familiarity of her room she groaned and rushed to the bathroom and began puking again. 

Five walked over and moved out of the way, "Why did you accept Ben's challenge?" 

"Because I thought I would win, and I did!" she said groaning as her stomach wasn't happy. 

Eventually, she stopped vomiting and finally had the energy to brush her teeth and walk back to her bed. Five placed a small furry blanket over her making sure she was okay. As he was about to leave, Eight's hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist. 

"Stay, please..." she whispered towards him. 

Five sighed but nodded. He removed his shoes and blazer, dropping them on the floor. He removed the blanket and slid in next to her. Her eyes were blinking slowly, she smiled at him. He couldn't help but move a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"Five..." she whispered. 

"Yes?" he whispered back. 

"Please go brush your teeth with an extra toothbrush and then come lay with me," she said in the air. 

Five chuckled, only Eight would ruin the moment by telling him to brush his teeth. But he did what she asked. By the time he returned, she was fast asleep. He slipped under the blanket once more and this time he fell asleep alongside her. 

The following morning Five was up first and his eyes darted open when he felt something against him. Right...he had slept with Eight last night, after her puking session. He smiled as her hair looked. It wasn't put together as it usually is, rather it was facing every other direction. 

As quietly as he could he got off the bed and gathered his shoes and blazer, knowing Reginald's bell would ring soon. He spatial-jumped back to his room. 

Five minutes after the boy had left, Eight's alarm rang and she was up in an instant. Quickly picking herself up to a shower and changing into a new fresh pair of her uniform. As she brushed her hair, she remembered that Five had slept over the night before. She blushed thinking about having him that close. A bell rang through the large home, signaling breakfast. Quickly putting on her headband she opened her door meeting Five's eyes who was just across her. Both teens blushed knowing something the others didn't. 

Not wasting any more time, Eight stepped through a portal and arrived at the dining room. Near her was no other than Five who had jumped next to her. The rest of the teens followed quickly standing behind their chairs waiting for their father. 

Small clicking was heard as Reginald's dress shoes tapped on the ground. He stood behind his chair and looked around, "Sit," and so everyone did and began eating in silence. Under the table were Five and Eight's feet touching lightly as they ate in peace. 

The only sound that could be heard was their forks scraping the plate, it was one of the days where inspirational talks were sounded out. Eight enjoyed the silence. It wasn't long before everyone was sent back to their rooms to change into training gear.

It was Eight's favorite part of the training they had to do. Beat your opponent with only powers, and boy was it fun. 

"Eight and Two," Reginald called out, as he looked down in his clipboard. 

The blonde stepped forward smirking, she knew she was good and so did everyone else. Unlike Diego who groaned inwardly knowing this was going to end badly for him. 

The two stepped onto the mat, and shook hands, "Nice to know you'll be losing dear brother," she mocked. 

"Always the confident one are you?" he muttered towards her, but before any other words could be said Reginald had blown his whistle, and Eight had disappeared. 

Diego looked behind him to find her not there, but soon he was facing the mat face first. Eight had used her lasso and grabbed on to his foot. 

"Come on Diego I know you can do better than that..." she called out, as she walked circles around him. 

Two groaned and got up, quickly throwing a knife in her direction, but not before she stretched out an arm to stop it. Quickly she used her other hand to pull it back and flung it back to him. Lucky for him he caught it. 

He started running towards her but before he could reach her, Eight opened a portal in front of him. He realized too late as he had already stepped into it. Above them, the blonde opened another portal and Diego landed on the ground with a big groan. 

"God, El," he let out.

"Do you give up dear brother?" she giggled looking back at her father who smiled and wrote stuff down on his clipboard.

Most of the time that's how training went, all the other siblings would train, occasionally with Eight. It was notoriously known that she had extra training just for being a favorite. She may not have been named Number One, but everyone knew who truly was number one. 

It had been later in the evening after training and lunch when Reginald Hargreeves walked up to Eight's bedroom. He knocked on the plain wood door and walked in. 

"Eight, pack things for five days, we will be doing business overseas. You are coming along," he told her and then walked out, closing the door. 

The blonde put down her book and confused she walked over to her closet and brought out her suitcase. That was when a 'whoosh' came into her room. 

"You're leaving," he stated more than asked. 

The blonde nodded, "Seems so," she replied as she sent her suitcase floating to her bed and her uniforms and pajamas following. Along with her small travel pack with her toiletries. 

"And you're just going to let him?" he asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched her clothes neatly land in the case. 

"Five I don't have much choice in what I do," she said as she walked forward to snap shut the case. 

"We all have a choice," he said, stepping closer to her. 

"Not me. I'll be back before you know it," she said this time leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Then walking out of the room and shutting the door. 

It had been two weeks since Reginald and Eight had left the mansion. The trip seemed to last a lot longer than intended. Training of course went on for hours for the siblings. It was much easier now since Pogo wasn't as harsh to them as their father was. The house seemed a little dull without the presence of floating things throughout the house. The wild chaos that Klaus and Eight would create. 

It was late in the day after everyone was in their own rooms doing their own thing. Below in the front was the fancy car arriving at the front of the Hargreeves Manor. From it stepped out Reginald and Eight conversing in light conversation about their trip. 

"Lovely daughter Mr. Hargreeves," an older lady said while walking her dog past the two. 

The older man nodded, "Thank you, indeed she is," was all he said and ushered the blonde inside.

Eight went forward inside the manor and waited for her father. 

"I have nothing else planned for you. You may ask Grace for any food if you feel the need to. Good night Eight," he said the smaller girl. 

Eight nodded, "Alright, thank you, father. Good night," she said and stepped into a portal to her room. 

The sudden noise caused Five to jump from the chair he was sitting on and fell to the floor. 

"Oh! Five are you alright?" she asked and put down her bag and helped the boy up. 

"I'm alright, how was your trip?" he asked, now sitting back on the chair. 

"Oh amazing, I got to meet so many new people and try so many different things," she gushed and jumped on her bed gazing at her black ceiling glittered with fake stars. "I learned how to wield a sword! Isn't that amazing?" she gasped towards Five. 

"Sure is," he commented watching as she talked about her trip with a large smile on her face. Even though no other sibling ever got any special treatment as she did, not even him. He couldn't say anything as her large smile said more than anything. 

Reginald Hargreeves was not a father to most of the teens in the house, but to Eight Hargreeves, he was the father everyone wished they wanted. He was supportive and tough when he needed to be with her. He made sure she knew how to defend herself if she didn't have any use to her powers. And prepared she would always be, Eight Hargreeves was Daddy's Little Girl.


	3. S I D E  A

[𝕞𝕚𝕩𝕥𝕒𝕡𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕖](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5tVB2rtJWHH71X2ZGKScOo?si=B7aMWI0mT7aZi9WCkV-9VA)

—

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞 - 𝐒𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐲](https://em.wattpad.com/06f401d5614dcd26d9d51e277df04403790d5940/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f496969784d513032693034724a513d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465333137333335666335303735313931333931303438332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐰𝐨 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐊𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧](https://em.wattpad.com/0e4b886220e20e1127443585b9666c5e450cbfd1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d4454684e524b35656c47726a413d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465353465333863346363373731363536323534353234382e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐮𝐦𝐨𝐫](https://em.wattpad.com/e3ebd120676faa4517bd90937139bcda2371aeec/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4233496e334d6f317161553630673d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465363032353933376635623431393934363439383232362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒é𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/1564dfcde0296de3db7c356552caad6ea9e83196/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6866495f5a4e6234614d736739773d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465366334383362646332663332373532333834363133332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐅𝐢𝐯𝐞 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐨𝐲](https://em.wattpad.com/c459de88ab282085c33207494dc7baa9aeca43e9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b6d436c6176417a756a5a4463513d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465373664343962653435333435363135353339383734382e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐢𝐱 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐇𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫](https://em.wattpad.com/750d8842ab546b97cba00bbb7e365310ce866993/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f776f4a345a5361454e67514c36773d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465383062303439666461313738303435333135333932382e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐕𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐧](https://em.wattpad.com/4eb73151a83f88f787787fbee41b04c07b0c5e2e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f476e324a735164346e31564950513d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465386134656663373930323534303835353736353031302e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/410c5e4562a55d95ce8d8b6410ffc3a3f4f735fb/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e6d38613737454750437a7964773d3d2d3935313632343233392e313633336465393262326265663634643530353935373639323937312e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

_For Ashley, Kim, Eric & HotA_   
  
  
  
  


_—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! welcome to my five fanfiction. this was an absolute roller coaster trying to write. i mean i had the idea since the first season but didn't know how well it'd fly. but there was a moment of impulsive thought and i said "fuck it." i opened up a google doc and wrote down all my ideas and got to writing.
> 
> now i hope you enjoy this work as much i enjoyed writing it. i marked this book because it has lots of language, and sexual themes throughout. just giving another warning since you know the tags...
> 
> now about five/aidan. ironically i'm not a super huge fan of aidan, idk. well, i'm a fan but a trash one. five on the other hand....honey bring me a cold shower. as i said there are sexual themes in this book, but not with five's younger body. bc, why would i do that? that boys a cheese stick. so no you won't be seeing explicit content....in this book.


	4. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 1

[𝒚 𝒐 𝒖 𝒇 𝒖 𝒄 𝒌 𝒆 𝒅 𝒖 𝒑](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1adbe81b75a8d8870c474ce7dc917f2c/tumblr_oraj7qXf6j1r3dpmyo10_250.gifv)

—

_"In five...four...three...two...This is Jim Hellerman, reporting live for Channel 2 News outside of the Capital West Bank at Main and Sixth. A group of heavily armed stormed the bank not three hours ago and took an unknown number of hostages...."_

**Inside** the bank was a tall buff man, yelling into his walkie talkie telling others to get a move on. Yelling at the civilians to move out of the way. "Shit!" he yelled exasperatedly. 

Behind him, a teenager came out of wearing her school uniform, and a mask shielding her eyes. Her walk wasn't afraid, if anything she was prepared and ready. The man turned around and spotted her, not suspecting or afraid of the girl. "Hey get back with the others," he yelled at her. 

"I heard a rumor," she told him a smile on her face, with hands clasped behind her back. 

"What? What'd ya say?" he asked her, confused. 

This time she leaned in, and placed her hand over her mouth, "I heard a rumor, that you shot your friend in the foot," Allison said towards him. 

The man leaned back as his eyes clouded white and clicked his gun towards another man. "Hey, dude, What the hell!" he said just before he was shot and went falling towards the ground, his gun going off on glass windows behind him.

From the outside people could hear the gunshots ring, scaring many civilians and news crews alike. On the roof, a figure could be seen running, and jumping through the ceiling and landing on one of the bad guys. The figure had been Luther who had thrown the guy out the bank's front window. 

His brother, Diego, threw his knives through the air, "Guns are for sissies. Real men throw knives," and embedding a man and killing him, leaving behind blood on the walls.

"Get back you freaks!" the man who was previously taken over yelled jumping onto the counter, pointing his gun at them. 

"Be careful there buddy," Diego taunted, not afraid. 

"Yeah wouldn't want you to get hurt," she added amused at his actions.

Out of nowhere Five appeared, "Or what?" he taunted disappearing before any of the bullets hit him. 

The large man continued to fire bullets angrily at the now Five-less space. Once more Five appeared behind him, arms crossed waiting for nothing. The man hand flew forward to shoot him, but in his hand rather than a gun was a stapler.

"Ooh! That's one badass stapler!" he taunted, not wasting another minute Five grabbed his wrist and slammed the stapler against his forehead, conjuring his unconsciousness. 

Three more men with guns came and pointed their guns at the teens, "Freeze, get down!" They yelled. 

Five stepped forwards and smiled, "I'd settle down if I were you!" he yelled, putting his hands in his pockets. 

The men looked at each other confused at the boy, but before they could have more time to think about anything, a bright gold lasso gripped his gun and pulled at the others. Taking advantage she stepped through a portal coming out behind one of them. Quickly she wrapped the lasso around his neck, using her body to pull his weight down and slamming him onto the ground. The other man pulled out a handgun, but it was pulled away by the familiar lasso. The blonde smiled and fired the bullet at his feet, and then his neck. Pointing at the last foe, she pulled the trigger for nothing to come out. Shrugging she took out the magazine from the gun and shoved it in the man's eye, and snapped his neck. 

Eight skipped away from the men joining her siblings who had equally praised her with smiles. 

"Do I have to do this?" Ben's voice said nervously. 

"Come on Ben, there are more guys in the vault," said Luther towards. 

Eight stepped forward and put her arm on his shoulder, "I promise you donuts, okay?" 

Ben sighed and nodded, "I didn't sign up for this," he muttered and stepped into the room with the rest of the men. 

The screaming began quickly, alarming the civilians. Eight looked them over and smiled, "You're free to leave, trust me," she said happily. 

None of them returned the smile or tone back, rather they all ran screaming for their lives. Eight's smile vanished and she frowned but shrugged hearing the screams and blood splatters. 

A moment later the screaming finally stopped and Ben stepped out dripping in blood, "Can we go home now?" he asked, his voice shaky. 

They all nodded and began walking towards the exit, Eight fixed her headband quickly and stepped out with her siblings. Hearing the screams of the reporters and policemen at them. 

The seven waited for their father to arrive with their coasts and quickly they put them on taking their positions, Luther, Diego, and Klaus on top and Five, Eight, Allison, and Ben on the bottom. 

Their father standing before them speaking to the camera, Five and Eight behind their backs held each other's hands smiling at the camera.

"Our world is changing." Reginald Hargreeves began, "has changed. There are some among us gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary," he spoke clearly and loudly. "I have adopted seven such children." He said he was not very interested. 

"I give you the inaugural class of The Umbrella Academy." he finished as he went to stand next to Klaus above. 

"Mr. Hargreeves, what happened to their parents?" A reporter asked.

"They were suitably compensated." 

"Are you concerned after the welfare of the children?" Another reporter asked. 

"Of course. As I am for the fate of the world."

Now in the empty living room of the Hargreeves Manor, was none other than Number Four, Klaus, walking towards the urn that held his father's ashes. 

"Listen up old man," he began as he kicked off his shoes, "you know if I was murdered and of one of my sons—adopted—sons happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about..." he begins to laugh as he walks over to the picture of Reginald, "I don't know, I don't know, manifesting!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms wide. 

"Do the whole big angry ghost lecture. Tell everyone who did it, and find eternal peace." Klaus said imitating a fake grumpy man, "Eternal peace is probably overrated..." he said facing the old man's urn, getting nothing. 

Klaus sighed in frustration turning around in a circle, trying his best to commune with his dear old father. Minutes go by as he paces around, eventually to lean towards the ashes, "Come on now, Reggie..." he coerced the urn, "anytime now..." he continued. 

Number Four began giggling to himself, using his bellybutton to do the talking. "Please," he said all while chuckling. 

"Just need to sober up!" he exclaimed to no one in particular, slapping his face trying to get his act together. 

Taking in deep he shook his head, "Clear thoughts..." he said exhaling and attempting once more. His hands shook as he tried doing anything but to no avail. 

"Come on! Come on, chop-chop!" he yelled out in frustration when nothing happened, "You always were a stubborn bastard!" 

"That was besides daughter dearest, little Eleanor..." He grumbled annoyed, "I don't know about you, but I need a drink." He said leaning over and knocking over the urn and spilling the ashes. 

Klaus gripped his hair and gasped in surprise, that was before he started laughing, "Oh!" he said with his hand covering his mouth. 

On the other side of the house, Luther's large figure walked past the hallways looking at childlike pictures depicting fighting stances. He then walked into his old room, looking at the many trinkets that hung around his ceiling.

Just as Allison was in her room, surrounded by her many posters, and looking at her vanity where magazines and her old diary were sitting. Reaching down her hand grabbed an old locket of hers. 'A+L' it read.

Back around in the kitchen was Klaus with a bottle in hand and a packet which was probably drugs. "Oh? Three? Okay!" he said to himself, before swallowing them dry. 

In the living room that was once occupied by Klaus was Diego who was sprawled out on the couch looking down at his harness filled with knives. 

Vanya sat on the stairs, head in her hands looking at nothing but thinking of everything. 

Luther looked through his assortments of types of vinyl, his hand grabbed one, in particular, pulling it out carefully. He walked towards his record player opening the case, setting it down, and setting the needle, and volume up. 

The familiar sound of "I Think We're Alone Now," by Tiffany sounded throughout the large mansion. Luther began feeling the sound of the music, his body moving slightly with it. 

Not only him of course, but Allison's shoulders began feeling the music as well. 

_Children behave, that's what they say when we're together_   
_And watch how you play_   
_They don't understand_   
_And so we're_

Allison's head began bopping to the music, just as Luther swayed with the beat, Klaus with his father's ashes in one hand, Vanya climbed down the steps. While Diego sent a knife flying towards a ram's head.

_Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands_   
_Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me_   
_And we tumble to the ground and then you say_

Klaus began dancing with the urn clutched in his arms, Luther now fully moving to the music, while Allison sported a large pink scarf as she danced around.

_I think we're alone now,_   
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_   
_I think we're alone now,_   
_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Diego shut the doors to the living room, keeping an eye out for anyone, while Vanya's body loosely moved to the beat, with her arms slowly raising. Diego began doing the wave to the song, trying to feel the music.

_Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'_   
_'Cause what would they say_   
_If they ever knew_   
_And so we're_   
_Running just as fast as we can_

Vanya moving with her eyes closed, and her body moving wildly, just as Diego jumped to the side awkwardly.

_Holdin' on to one another's hand_

Klaus with his palms facing outwards with his "Hello" and "Good-Bye" tattoos. 

_Tryin' to get away into the night_

Luther's hands fist-bumping to the ceiling as he ended up punching his plane figurine down onto the floor, Diego shuffling hard in place, adding some turns to his dancing

_And we tumble to the ground and then you say_   
_I think we're alone now_

Klaus once more spinning in circles with Reginald ashes. 

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

Luther crab walking and bumping to the music, Allison now shimmying while on the top of her bed.

_I think we're alone now,_   
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_   
_I think we're alone now,_   
_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

All the Hargreeves siblings danced in unison to the music.

That was until the loud rumbling of thunder sounded, causing the music and the lights to go out. The house shook slightly as the thunder and lightning continued to appear and rumble. It seemed that anything made of metal flew towards a side of the house. 

Klaus in the kitchen moved away in time before the knives flew through him, in a worried voice he looked at the urn, "Daddy?"

The siblings all ran down towards the door to the back yard. 

"Oh," Diego gasped squinting towards the sound, the wind howling loudly around them.

The Hargreeves all followed behind Diego as they all stared up at the large vortex in wonder. 

"What is it?" Vanya yelled over the wind. 

"Don't get too close!" Allison said worriedly to her siblings. 

"Yeah, no shit," yelled Diego, still staring at the blue power source. 

"Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly," Luther offered, "Either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two," he finished.

"Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan," Diego called out. 

"Out of the way!" Yelled out Klaus as he threw a fire extinguisher through the portal.

Allison's eyebrows furrowed, "What is that going to do?" she yelled. 

"I don't know, do you have a better idea?" he said before he began stepping back as the electricity cracked louder.

"Woah, Woah," Luther yelled, "Everyone get behind me," he said as he pushed everyone back. 

"Yeah, get behind us!" yelled Diego as he pushed himself to seem leader-like. 

"I vote for running, c'mon!" 

From the portal, an old man began pushing through but began to glitch as he began to turn into someone much, much younger. The boy then fell with a large thud on the ground. Just as he fell out the thunder and light faded. 

"Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?" Klaus asked as his eyes were trained on the boy wearing a suit three-times too big. 

Confused, the boy looked down at himself and cursed, "Shit," but not long walked past his siblings and into the kitchen.

The older Hargreeves looked at each other and followed the boy back into the kitchen, where he slammed a cutting board and a knife on the table. 

"What's the date? The exact date?" he asked as he reached for bread on the shelf. 

"The 24th," replied Vanya.

"Of what?" he spat out. 

"March," she added. 

"Good," he concluded. 

"So are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther asked as all the siblings sat on one end of the table, while he was preparing two sandwiches on the other. 

Silence followed as Five ignored Luther who got up annoyed, "It's been seventeen years."

Five scoffs, "It's been a lot longer than that," he said facing the large man, and jumped to appear behind him.

"I haven't missed that," he muttered to himself. 

Five grabbed a bag of marshmallows before jumping back in front of the cutting board. 

"Where'd you go?" Luther asked. 

"The future. It's shit, by the way," he answered plainly

"Called it!" Klaus yelled happily. 

Five reached over to the fridge and grabbed the jar of Peanut Butter, "I should've listened to the old man. You know jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice." He said as he opened it and looked at Klaus. 

"Nice dress," he commented, taking the knife and dipping it in. 

"Oh, well, Danke!" Klaus replied, spinning a piece of string. 

"Wait, how did you get back?" Vanya asked. 

"In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time," he replied not caring if they understood him, rather he spread peanut butter on the four slices of bread. 

"That makes no sense," Diego said looking at the boy.

"Well, it would if you were smarter," he said knowing that he could say that without her being here, "Or if you were Eight." 

Diego got up at the mention of his lost sibling, and of being insulted, "Where is Eleanor?" he asked as Luther held him back before attacking the boy. 

Five acted oblivious to Diego's harshness and continued on with the sandwiches before him.

"How long were you there?" Luther asked as he held Diego back.

"Forty-five years, give or take," he said adding marshmallows to both sandwiches.

"So what are you saying? That you're fifty-eight?" Luther questioned, confused by his own words. 

"No, my consciousness is fifty-eight," he said smartly, putting the other end of the sandwiches, and cutting off the crust on one of them and leaving it sitting on the cutting board, "Apparently, my body is now sixteen again," he finished taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Wait, how does that even work?" Vanya asked just as confused as the rest of them. 

"Delores told me to listen to her, eh," he shrugged and continued eating, "Bet she's laughing now."

"Delores?" Vanya asked, confused.

Five ignored Vanya's question and chewed on his sandwich, looking down to see the newspaper head title. 

"Guess I missed the funeral," Five said. 

"How'd you know about that?" Luther asked suspiciously.

"What part of the future do you not understand?" Five replied annoyed, "Heart failure, huh?" 

"Yeah."

"No." 

Diego and Luther replied at the same time, silence filling the room. 

"Hmm. Nice to see nothing's changed," Five said and began walking away as his clothes swished due to the oversized nature. 

"Uh, that's it? That's all you have to say?" Allison called after Five. 

"What else is there to say? The circle of life," he called out as he left the room without another word. 

"Well, that was interesting," Diego concluded. 

Five left the group in the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room to get dressed. Only to find his old uniform. 

Eventually, he went downstairs and was in the living room above the fireplace two portraits hung. _Number Five & Number Eight._

"Nice to know Dad didn't forget about me....Eight on the other hand," he paused looking at her portrait. In it, her hands were clasped and a small smile was on her face. "He would never forget." 

"Read your book by the way. Found it in a library that was still standing." Five said then walking around her. "I thought it was pretty good, all things considered. Eight loved it," he told her pausing, "Yeah, definitely ballsy," Five added, "giving up the family secrets, sure that went over well." 

"They hate me," Vanya replied stoically. 

"Oh, there are worse things that can happen," Five said seriously. 

"You mean like what happened to Ben?" Vanya offered, knowing it was what he meant.

"Was it bad?" Five asked. 

The only thing Vanya did was nod, Five looked away in understanding. 

Time had finally come where the Hargreeves stepped outside once more for their Father's good-bye. Each member held an umbrella as it had begun to rain. 

Grace looked around confused, "Did something happen?" she asked cluelessly. 

Everyone looked over at her confused, "Dad died. Remember?" Allison told the woman.

"Oh yes, of course," Grace said, realizing her mistake. 

"Is mom okay?" Allison asked looking at Diego. 

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine," Diego tried to reassure them, "she just needs to rest. You know, recharge." 

Pogo walked up last catching the attention of everyone. The chimp looked over to Luther and nodded, "Whenever you're ready, dear boy." 

Luther opened the urn and dropped it on the ground, as the rain fell with it. Many of the members cringed as it fell, as they felt nothing watching the ashes fall. 

"Probably would have been better with some wind," Luther said knowing how awkward that was. 

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asked the siblings. 

Silence fell over them as no one wanted to say anything about the man, who tortured them when they were just kids. 

"Very well," said Pogo nodded, "in all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt." He began as the others looked at him sadly. 

"He was my master...and my friend, and I shall miss him very much." Pogo paused and looked down. 

"He leaves behind a complicated legacy—" before he could finish, Diego interrupted him. 

"—He was a monster," he spat out. 

Klaus lets out a breathy laugh as he witnesses his brother speak nothing but the truth. 

"He was a bad person and a worse father," Diego paused staring at the ashes, "the world's better off without him." 

"Diego," Alisson said sternly. 

"My name is Number Two," he corrected, "You know why?" he asked no one in particular. 

"Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names," he said with a sarcastic smile, "he had Mom do it." 

"Would anyone like something to eat?" Grace's soft voice came through. 

"No, it's okay, Mom," Vanya replied to the woman who seemed oblivious to what was happening. 

"Oh, okay," she replied with a smile. 

"Look, you wanna pay your respects?" Diego began as he stepped forward looking at his siblings, "Go ahead, but at least be honest about the kind of man he was." 

"You should stop talking now," Luther warned his brother. 

Diego glanced up at Luther, "You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One." 

"I am warning you," Luther threatened. 

"After everything, he did to you?" Diego asked, stepping closer to him, "He had to ship you a million miles away." 

"Diego, stop talking," Luther began, his voice rising. 

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" Diego yelled ignoring the threats. 

Luther had enough of the calling out and swung at Diego who quickly ducked. He swung again, but each swing Diego avoided. 

"Boys, stop this at once!" Pogo yelled in a pleading manner.

Klaus put a protective arm around Five, in which he slapped away. 

The two continued to brawl at each other not listening to the chimp. 

"Come on, big boy," Diego taunted his fist ready up in the air. 

"Stop it!" Vanya tried yelling at the two, again their protest meaning nothing. 

"Hit him! Hit him!" Klaus encouraged her happily. 

Pogo had enough of the fight and left the area, while the two continued to throw punches at each other. The two subconsciously reached Ben's statue, and Diego stood in front of it, Luther then swung to punch the Diego, but he ducked. Now his fist aiming towards their past sibling's statue, but a large rattle seemed to slow this down. 

A quick portal opened and closed, as a young blonde woman stepped through. Her blue eyes landed on Luther and stuck out her arm and pulled him to the ground.

"Pathetic really," Eight said looking at the two. 

The Hargreeves siblings once more froze at the sight of the second missing sibling. Unlike Five, she wasn't as young, but young enough to tell that her suit was big on her too. 

The blonde looked up and smiled at the rain, then began walking forward, her eyes meeting Five's, "You fucked up," she said towards him as she walked past him. 

"Yeah I did," he muttered to himself following the young woman. 

Once more all the siblings were back in the kitchen looking at the semi-wet girl picking up her sandwich, flinging the crust towards the trash. 

"Eight is that you?" Diego's voice said looking at her. 

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Who else would I be?" 

"Well—" Diego began but she had put up a hand. 

"Don't answer that, it was rhetorical," Eight said taking a bite of her sandwich, "Dear old Five got the calculations wrong and now I'm stuck in my twenty-year-old body."

"At least you're not sixteen," Five grumbled. 

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Eight said walking up to the boy, "Something about your calculations has me glit—" She began and her body went similar in size to Five's, and then quickly turned back to her original state. 

"—ching," she finished, then took another bite of her sandwich, then turning to her other sibling, "Lovely to see you all," Eight said and stepped into another portal and disappeared. 

"And there's our lovely Eleanor," Klaus clapped happily. 

_"Nietzsche once said, 'Man is as a rope stretched between the animal and the superhuman. A rope over an abyss. It is a dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking-back, a dangerous trembling, and halting.'" The voice of Reginald Hargreeves spoke._

_The six siblings were at the bottom of the stairs as Reginald and Vanya were at the top. The older man closed his book and looked over at Vanya and nodded._

_She nodded and blew the whistle, signaling the race had begun._

_"As much as you must strive for individual greatness, and strive you must for it won't come to you of its own accord...you must also remember..."_

_The children began running up as quickly as they could, Diego catching up and taking up first place, that was before Five and Eight vanished from the back to the front of the race._

_"That's not fair, Five and Eight cheated!" Diego called out trying to catch up to them._

_"They adapted," Reginald answered back._

_Eight was the first to reach the top of the stairs with a smile she received from Vanya and her father._

_"That there is no individual stronger than the collective. The ties that bind you together make you stronger than you are alone..."_

_The siblings sat in waiting for their turn to get the umbrella tattooed on them, binding the group together._

_Five and Eight sat next to each other, gripping each other pinky between the chairs. One could say they were nervous, seeing as Diego was in pain as he got his tattoo. One by one each one went until it was Five's turn._   
  
_Eight gripped his whole hand and gave it a squeeze, before letting him go. Soon enough it was her turn and she took the time to sit on the chair. Her eyes blankly stared at the wall before her, waiting for the stinging on her wrist. It was as painful as it could be, she didn't cry but that didn't mean she didn't want to._

_"We can accomplish anything when we accept responsibility together. This is what creates trust..."_

_This time we see Reginald as he was taking notes in his office with many machines wired and beeping noises all over_

_He flipped through the camera's as he looked over the data of each person. Reaching Vanya's the machines began to beep loudly and quickly, he wrote down in his books about it and flipped once more to Number Eight, whose data went tenfold in the beeping. He could tell through the camera that the room's wallpaper began burning, cracking as the heat rose._

_Reginald stood from his chair and rushed to the girl's room. Opening it, he was met with a large wave of heat. Luckily he was able to wake her up before anything severe happened._

Right now, Eight and Five were looking through the kitchen for something they needed. 

"Where's Vanya?"Allison asked as she walked into the room 

Klaus who was sitting at the end of the table rose his hand, "Oh, she's gone," he replied. 

"That's unfortunate," Five said holding an empty mug. 

"Yeah," Allison agreed, not sounding very convinced in his words. 

"An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms, nineteen bathrooms," Five began looking at the two siblings. 

Eight groaned, "But not a single drop of coffee!" She exclaimed grabbing Five's mug and throwing it across the room.

"Dad hated caffeine," said Allison looking at the blonde who was now sporting her old uniform. 

"Well, he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us," Klaus said laughing. 

"I'm taking the car," Five stated as he began walking towards the keys.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked his brother. 

"To get a decent cup of coffee," Five snarked. 

Eight extended her hand and watched as the keys flew to her hand, "I know what you're going to ask Allison, 'does he even know how to drive?'" she said imitating her voice oddly before looking at Five, "Comin' love?" she asked. 

Five nodded and they both disappeared. 

"I feel like we should stop them, but then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens," Klaus said amused. 

"She said, love? Do you think there is something between them?" Allison asked curiously. 

Klaus shrugged and turned his head to the sound of the engine turning on. 

Eight drove out of the parking and away from the house.

"Why do you get to drive?" Five asked the blonde as she drove quickly to her destination. 

"If you haven't realized, you look twelve," Eight replied, not taking her eyes off the road. 

"Look, I'm so—" Five began but was cut off. 

"Too fuckin' late for a sorry now, love," she finished for him and continued driving "There is a big chance that they will find us here."

Five nodded understanding her words, "You look good in that uniform by the way," he said smirking slightly. 

Eight shook her head, "No, don't start with your horniness with me, not now," she groaned. 

Soon enough she roughly pulled up Griddy's Doughnuts and parked the car. Getting out of the car not waiting for Five. 

She walked in and sat up on the counter, while Five sat next to her and rang the bell multiple times. Not long after the duo had entered the store a large man sat down next to the blonde removing his hat and began filling out the newspaper crossword puzzle it seemed. 

Clicking could be heard and an older blonde woman walked out and smiled, "Sorry sink was clogged," the woman said, "So, what'll it be?"

"Uh, give me a chocolate éclair," the man said.

The woman scribbled it down her notes, "Mmmm, sure." 

"Can I get the kids a glass of milk or something?" she asked the man not knowing they were separate parties. 

Five scoffs, "The kid wants coffee. Black," he said. 

The woman chuckled and looked at the man, "Cute kid," she said looking back at Five who gave her a shit-eating grin. 

Eight rolled her eyes, "I'll have a coffee as well, thank you."

The woman smiled and nodded, she squinted, "Say you two look familiar," she giggled, "When I was younger there were a couple of kids who came in similar uniforms for donuts." 

Eight smiled again, "That's so funny, what a coincidence," she said fake laughing. 

"It is," she said and left to grab coffee for the two. 

Five sighed, "Don't remember this place being such a shithole. I use to come here as a kid, used to sneak out with my brothers and girlfriend—" 

Eight choked on her cough but waved her arm to be ignored. 

"—Not that they knew...and ate donuts until one of us puked. Simpler times, huh?" He finished looking at the man over Eight. 

The man was definitely confused, Eight didn't have to be a mind reader to know, "I suppose," he answered. 

The waitress, now confirmed to be Agnes, as she had recognized Five, came and put the coffees down and gave the man his éclair. 

"I got theirs," the man said, handing over money to the women. 

Five nodded, "Thanks," he said now enjoying his coffee in peace. 

Eight noticed the man's vest and smiled, "You must know your way around the city." she said towards him.

"I hope so, I've been driving it for twenty years," he replied confidently. 

The blonde smiled, her dimple showing, "Good, I need an address," she said. 

Not long after the man had given her the address he walked out and she put the napkin in her blazer pocket. 

That wasn't before the door to the store opened once more, the sound of multiple feet stepping. 

Eight downed her coffee and looked over to Five, "Told you, love." 

"Hmm, that was fast," Five said, not worried, "I thought I'd have more time before they found me."

The men had their guns pointed at both of them, "Okay, So let's all be professional about this, yeah?" he said towards them, "On your feet and come with us. They want to talk."

"We've got nothing to say," Five answered. 

"It doesn't have to go this way. Do you think I want to shoot two kids? Go home with that on my conscience?" He asked, still having the gun faced at him. 

Eight smiled, "Well, I wouldn't worry about that," she said with amusement written on her face, she turned her head, her blue eyes landing on the man, "You won't be going home." 

Both Eight and Five grabbed a butter knife on their lefts and disappeared impaling them into some of the men's necks. This caused their guns to go off and shoot the ceiling lights making them flicker. 

Five landed on the table leaning on them, "Hey assholes!" he yelled, causing them to turn around and shoot towards the glowing frames on the wall. 

"Don't tell me you forgot about dear old me?" Eight's voice ran out as she stood on the table pouting with her hands clasped behind her back. The men once more shot in her direction but not before she had already disappeared. 

The men fell silent as they looked for the two, but not before they heard knocking on the glass from outside, they turned around and shot at the air once more. 

Eight reappeared and grabbed a fork stabbing one in the thigh causing him to double over letting her knee him straight in the head and snapped his neck. 

Once more she disappeared and this time on top of a table where she removed her tie and wrapped it around one of the man's neck and choking him with it, quickly she disappeared and appeared with her thighs around a man's neck and dropped him to the ground grabbing his handgun from his thigh and shooting him and another near. 

Five and Eight noticed there were two more left and together they ran between them, not before disappearing and letting them shoot themselves. 

Next to each other the old lovers landed and walked over to a body removing their ties from the man's neck, and carefully tying it back and tucking it in place. The lights still flashing, as men groaned in pain. 

Eight was walking around and found the tracker and motioned Five over to the man who was still alive. He nodded and walked over snapping his neck. 

The blonde was sitting on the counter once more and grabbed a butter knife, raising her sleeve and cutting into her skin removing a tracker. Five followed in her tracks and did the same. 

The two got up and began walking towards the exit. 

"Wait," Eight said, grabbing the boy's wrist. 

He stopped his movement and watched as she moved her hand to his cheek whipping something off. 

"You had blood on your cheek," she said smiling and then walked out. 

Five smiled, "See you do stuff like that and expect me not to want me to f—"

"Five—" Eight seethed now blushing. 

The two now were lounging around in Vanya's apartment in the dark. The door clicked open and she turned on the lights, "Jesus!" Vanya exclaimed, scared. 

"Nope just Eight and Five," said the blonde with a smile. 

"You should have locks on your windows," Five said. 

"I live on the second floor," Vanya said matter-of-factly.

"Rapists can climb," Five replied just as quick. 

"Trust me," Eight said shivering at the memory. 

Vanya frowned at her words but closed the door making sure it was locked, then sat back on the couch looking at her lost siblings, her eyes then traveled to both of them, and noticed traces of blood. 

"Is that blood?" Vanya asked. 

"It's nothing," Five replied looking down his arm. 

"Why are you here?" She asked Eight in particular. 

"We've decided you're the only one we can trust," the blonde spoke crossing her legs. 

"Why me?" Vanya asked, once more concerned.

"Because you're ordinary," He replied, not taking into account what he said. 

"—No," she seethed glaring at Five, "Because you'll listen," she said lifting her left hand moving her hair out of her face. 

"You're married," Vanya stated, her eyes landing on the simple gold diamond band on her finger. 

Eight hummed, "Yes, poor bloke," she said looking down at her hand. 

Five rolled his eyes at her words, his hand gripping the wood handle, making a knocking noise catching Vanya's attention, and realized he had the plain gold band on his finger. 

"Oh, right, he's the poor bloke," she added, not really caring. 

Vanya smiled, "Okay," she said and got up.

Eight assumed it was to get medical supplies, and Vanya returned with many things in hand. She had been right. 

"Start with Eight," Five said, and Vanya nodded and looked at the cut. 

"When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, with Eight, of course, do you know what we found?" Five asked gazing at his wife's arm being cleaned. 

"No," she answered. 

"Nothing," Eight said, looking at Vanya, who looked up to meet her blue eyes, "Absolutely nothing." 

"As far as we could tell, we were the last people left alive. I never figured out what killed the human race, but...we found something else," Five said. 

"The date it happens," Eight said swallowing thickly, "The world ends in eight days, ironic really," she scoffed. 

"And we have no idea how to stop it," Five finished. 

Vanya's eyes widened in fear and unsure of what to say, but the only words that did come out were, "I'll put on a pot of coffee."


	5. I N T E R M I S S I O N  O N E

—

 **If** there is one thing that the Hargreeves siblings have learned about Reginald, is that his weak point was Eight Hargreeves. This was proven the day the blonde fell sick and was bedridden all day. She was a stuffy nose and puking all-day type of girl. Grace was in and out of her room making sure that she was okay. 

Reginald had canceled all training to do testing on his little girl, making sure nothing would happen to her. The thing is that only he and Grace were the ones who visited the girl. It was most of the siblings. Diego, Ben, Klaus, Vanya, and Five were the ones who made it to visit the sick girl. Each one brings something to bring her a little bit of happiness. 

Diego entertains her with his bad dancing, making her laugh at him with his silly moves. Eight couldn't help but want to join, but couldn't due to doctors orders.

Ben and Klaus were there to make sure she wouldn't miss many of her girly things. Klaus made it his mission to make sure that her toe-nails and fingernails matched in color. Ben was nice enough to learn from Grace how to braid hair. The three spent their lunch talking, well as much as Eight could anyway. 

When noon neared Vanya would stop by making sure that their father did not know, and she played the violin for the girl. Eight enjoyed the sound the strings made, as Vanya was really talented and did really well. While the music played the two imagined that everything was normal, that Eight was not another number in a family filled with extraordinary abilities. That Vanya was treated as nothing, for being considered not special. When the two were alone, Eight made sure to make Vanya feel as most special as she could, with powers or without, she had something to be proud of. 

When night rolled around, after Grace had tucked her in, wishing her good-night, Five snuck in the room. His powers allow him to be inside without alerting anyone. The boy looked down at her weak figure. Her blonde hair spread all over the pillows. 

"Hey there Eight, how are you feeling?" Five would ask softly. 

The blonde would smile at the sight of him, reaching a hand out to him. He put his hand in hers, softly rubbing circles on the back of her hand. 

"I'm doing better now with you here," she replied, resulting in Five to blush lightly.

Boy was he glad that only her Christmas lights were on, as his cheeks weren't too visible. It was one thing that sick Eight did. Her thoughts easily flowed without much thinking. 

"Glad to know," Five said. 

Eight turned her head to look at the boy, he wore his matching blue pajamas that made her smile. She loved the color blue on him, it reminded her of calm water. And his eyes just like hers were calm waters. 

"You didn't have to come and visit me so late, Five," Eight said with a yawn, her eyes drooping slightly. The medicine Grace gave her finally taking its toll. 

Five gave a gentle squeeze at her hand, "Why wouldn't I? I come all the time..." he said with a chuckle. 

"I know...that's why I like you..." Eight mumbled her eyes fluttering open and closed. 

Five's eyes widened at her confession, he was surprised. He liked her as well, but as Klaus said he was too much of a pussy to say anything. And here Eight was, half-asleep confessing her feelings for him. 

"Eight do you know what you just said?" Five asked swallowing hard, feeling as this was some kind of sick joke, to make him feel bad. 

"Yeah, I'm not deaf, I said I like you. Not like a sibling, as in I have feelings for you..." Eight said the drugs made her spill the beans on herself. 

Five again blushed, "Glad to say, I feel the same about you," He told her as he watched a smile stretched over her lips. 

"Good, now can you lay with me? I don't want to be alone," Once again she mumbled. 

Five nodded and lifted the covers, and slid in. This time to avoid getting him sick, she snuggled closer to his chest. She took in a deep breath and sighed, a minute later she was out. Her breathing slow and soft.

The boy smiled and began running his hand through her blonde hair, slowly this lulled him to sleep and the two young teenagers had fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

The morning quickly rose and Eight woke up to the feeling of someone softly running their hand through her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head from the warmth. Her blue eyes meeting blue eyes. 

"Five?" she whispered her voice raspy from just waking up. 

"That's me," he replied, giving her a smile. 

The blonde pushed herself up to the pillows so that her face would meet his, "You stayed," she said with a smile. 

"You're not my favorite for no reason..." he said chuckling softly, "you know last night you confessed your feelings to me." 

Eight blushed brightly and she covered her face with her hands, "Oh..."

Five moved her hands from her face, "Hey it's alright, I like you too," he said a smile coming on his face, "The reason I wanted to ask you out on a date," Five asked as his cheeks were now tinted in pink. 

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Eight replied blushing, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I can't wait." 

And wait she couldn't, the moment that Grace had deemed her well to go back to training, she and Five went on their promised date. Griddy's Doughnuts was becoming their thing, and neither minded. They would drink coffee and have delicious warm donuts. And after stroll off into the night wherever they wished. Then to come home to either Five or Eight's room and call it a night. By morning one half of the couple would be back in their rooms before breakfast. 

It wasn't long before Five grabbed the courage to ask Eight to be his girlfriend. Rather it was surprising, to say the least. He knew she didn't like over the top things, so he decided on something simple.

It had been an afternoon where the two were lounging on the floor reading books in silence. That was until Five slammed his book shut, startling Eight. 

"Woah, are you all—" she began but was quickly met by Five.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Five blurted his cheeks flaring up. 

Eight's eyebrows rose in surprise, but she smiled at the sight of Five blushing, "Of course, silly," she said leaning closer to him. Her eyes flickered to his lips but then quickly back to his eyes.

But Five didn't miss the glance that she had taken. He turned to her and began leaning closer, just as she had. 

"Can I kiss you?" Five whispered as their noses touched. 

"Yes," Eight whispered back as Five then leaned further and closed the gap between them. 

Closing their eyes, the teen's lips met in a kiss. It was noticed that the two weren't the most experienced, the kiss wasn't horrible but it wasn't good. That didn't matter that much, they had all the time in the world to learn.

That was the beginning of Five and Eight's relationship.


	6. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 2

[𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/7f65d8fbb05a73d6b3015b2edde253bddbb91e88/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3464555f7665525a435f353143673d3d2d3935313730363637332e313633336530316533656331623566663436373238363533383533362e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

"During extreme weather conditions, a climber possesses the wisdom to determine when evacuation is inevitable...." 

**_Grace's_ ** _bell could be heard throughout the mansion. Signaling breakfast was ready. So all the teens stepped out of their rooms and began heading downstairs, for the first time Five and Eight decided to go as normal people, rather than teleporting there._

_Five and Eight side by side along with the other siblings, stood by their chairs waiting for their father._

_The clicks of his dress shoes overpowered the sound of the recording floating through the air. Reginald pulled back his chair, and looked around the table, "Sit," he said and thus everyone did._

_They all began to eat in silence, all doing their own thing, knowing that Reginald was not paying attention._

_Allison and Luther giving each other secret glances, Diego carving onto the chair, while Klaus rolled a joint under the table. Ben read a book like a good boy he was. Eight continued to eat her vegetables. Putting her fork down, and reaching for her napkin, Five's hand gripped hers._

_He pointed as his head signaling her to read it,_ **_We're leaving today just like I told you._ **

_Eight sighed and nodded, squeezing his hand in hers._

_Just as promised the boy began to look at his father trying to catch his attention, but to no avail. So he did what he thought was best to catch his attention. Stabbing a knife on the wooden table. Catching the attention of not only Reginald but his other siblings as well._

_"Number Five?" Reginald questioned his odd behavior._

_"I have a question," he said with a sneer plastered on his face._

_"Knowledge is an admiral goal, but you know the rules. No talking during meal times. You're interrupting Herr Carlson." Reginald said as he continued eating._

_Five's grip on Eight's hand tightened, so he pushed his plate of food away, "I want to time travel," Five stated._

_"No," Reginald simply stated._

_"But I'm ready. I've been practicing my spatial jumps, just like you said," Five responded, his hand letting go of Eight's, and demonstrating his jump next to the old man._

_"See?" he offered his proof._

_Without offering him a glance, the old man confined himself to eat, "A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn."_

_Five furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, I don't get it," he responded._

_Sipping his wine he put it back down, "Hence the reason you're not ready," He replied, not glancing at him._

_Five pursed his lips and looked across the table Vanya shaking her head, while Eight stood from her chair._

_"I'm not afraid," Five added._

_"Fear isn't the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are far too unpredictable," He said dropping his utensils, "Now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore," He finished and began to eat once more, that was until Eight spoke up._

_"Father I believe in Five. He should be able to learn about time travel even if it is unpredictable," She spoke up now walking past her sibling who stopped eating once more._

_Reginald this time lifted his head, and his steely eyes met hers, "Number Eight, it does not matter, whether you believe or not. Time is not about believing. It's about knowing. No room for error," He told her._

_"I want to time travel too, father, my abilities let me open portals to anywhere at any time," Eight tried but her father rose an eyebrow._

_"I am aware of your abilities, and just as I told Number Five you are not to mess with time," he said lastly and began to eat again._

_Out loud Eight didn't say anything, but through his mind, she left her last message._ **_Good-bye father._ ** _And so Eight and Five grabbed each other's hand and began walking out of the mansion._

_"Five, Eight! You haven't been excused!" Reginald called out, but the couple didn't listen._

_The duo hand in hand pushed the gate open and began walking away from the house, smiles all over their faces._

_"Let's do it, darling," Eight said towards Five who just nodded._

_Using his power he pushed them forward and they were met by the same world but different times._

_Five smirked and looked over at Eight, "Not ready my ass," he said chuckling._

_Eight smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I knew you could do it," she said giggling._

_Once more Five pushed them forward only for them to land in the cold winter this time. Snow falling all over the place, as people wearing heavy coats surrounded them._

_Five smiled smugly and looked over at Eight, "Once more time."_

_Beginning to run he pushed them forward but this time their smiles disappeared. All around them were ruins of what was a city before. Ash, fire, and rubble consumed the air._

_"God..." Eight gasped looking around her to see nothing, letting go of Five's hand she turned around and began running through the broken street._

_She paused and looked at what once was the academy. Which now was in ruins just like everything else._

_Five reached her and looked at the building the same way that she was, in horror, and in the question of what had happened._

_"Klaus! Ben! Dad!" she called out into the nothing, her breathing beginning to get ragged, getting no response she turned to Five and gripped his shoulders._

_"You have to take us back, we have to stop this," Eight said as her voice shook in fear._

_Five grabbed her hands and tried to send them back, but his powers didn't allow him to._

_"Shit," he concluded._

_Eight took a shaky breath and attempted to open a portal, but none stood long enough to let them through, "Fuck," she said now concerned._

_Dropping to her knees, in front of the academy, she looked at it with tears brimming her eyes. The boy joined her and pulled her into a hug. The two held each other while the world surrounding them burned._

"We survived on scraps," Five said, explaining to Vanya of their past position, "Canned food, cockroaches," he added. 

Eight shivered remembering the crunchy bugs, "Really anything we could find," Said Eight twirling her ring around her finger, "You know that rumor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life?" Eight asked looked at Vanya. 

The woman nodded in response, "Well, it's total bullshit," she finished with a chuckle taking a sip of her coffee. 

"I can't even imagine," said Vanya, astonished but confused. 

"You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die," said Five with a shrug, "So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it."

Vanya looked over at Eight who winked at her.

"Got anything stronger?" Five asked lifting his cup, and so she did. 

Vanya poured the couple a glass of bourbon it seemed. 

Eight downed it and put the cup down, she then noticed eyes on her, "Vanya, look I know maybe once upon a time you cared for me a little more than normal, but you can stop staring at me as if I'm evil," She confessed. 

Vanya shook her head, "How would you know—"

"Daddy made sure my abilities were strongly suited," Eight answered tapping the side of her head, "I didn't do it often but I could hear your thoughts rooms away, wishing things I won't mention."

The older woman blushed slightly knowing she was caught, "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

Eight waved her hand, "I'm fifty Vanya, I don't hold grudges, except maybe for the idiot of my husband," She said motioning to Five in the living room, "I accept who you are, now let's go, shall we?"

Vanya walked out with Eight following. The woman gave Five a blank look, and he chuckled taking a sip of his drink, "You don't believe us do you?" 

"No—it's just..." she began stammering, "It's a lot to take in."

"Exactly what don't you understand?" Five asked in disbelief. 

"Why didn't you just time travel back?" Vanya asked stupidly.

Five scoffed, "Gee, wish we'd thought of that."

"Time travel is not that simple. We both tried to get us back to you all," Eight said from behind Five. 

"If you guys grew old there, you know, in the apocalypse, how come you still both look like that?" Vanya asked. 

Eight sighed, "Five did you not tell her already?" She made her way to the bottle in the kitchen and unscrewed it and drank directly from it. 

Five scoffed, "I did," he said now walking next to his wife, and grabbing the bottle from her lips and pouring himself a cup. 

"As Eight said, I screwed up the equation—" 

"I mean dad always used to say that time travel can mess with your mind." she offered the two, "Well maybe that's what's happening?" 

Five turned to Eight and poked her with his finger, "I told you this would be a mistake, she's too young...too naive to understand," he said this time grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. 

"No. Five, Eleanor, wait..." Said Vanya, as the two stopped before the door. 

"I haven't seen you both in a long time, and I don't want to lose you again. That's all." Vanya said towards them, "And you know what, it's getting late and I have lessons early, and I need to sleep, and I'm sure you do, too." 

Vanya walked over to the couch and grabbed both blankets that sat above it, "We'll talk in the morning again. Okay? I promise," she said making eye contact with Eight, but she made no slight movement to reciprocate the promise. 

"Night," Vanya muttered and then walked off to her room. 

"Night," the duo chorused. 

Eight sat on the couch and rubbed her hands through her face, "Well fuck me, this is harder than it seemed," she said slumping turning to look at Five. 

"As tempting as that sounds, we have work to do," Five replied, digging into his pocket and pulling out a prosthetic eye. 

Eight whacked the back of his head, "Don't say shit like that to me when you look like that," She hissed, "Let's go." 

Five was amused as he watched his wife get up and leave Vanya's apartment. He shook his head and smiled, pocketing the eye, following behind her and closing the door.

It was morning and the duo were at Meritec where the serial code to the eye could possibly be, Eight knew this would lead to a dead-end, but anything for her husband. Right? 

"You know this won't work," Eight said as she stood with her hands in her skirt pockets. Eight had been thankful that she made Grace sew those in. 

"Can you be a little more positive?" Five grumbled. 

"Definitely," she said and cleared her throat, "You know this won't work." She repeated with a much chirpier tone. 

Five groaned, "Why did I marry you?" 

"Because Delores didn't want you," she scoffed. 

Before Five could reply, a voice spoke up behind him, "Uh, can I help you?" 

Five and Eight turned around to meet a plump man with a large lab coat. 

"I need to know who this belongs to," Five said without many formalities. 

The man looked at the eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that?"

Five furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you care?" He replied, but the man didn't reply, rather just stared at the two uniformed kids.

Five sighed and tried again, "I...I found it... at the playground actually, I don't know must've," Five said before clicking his tongue, "popped out." 

The man gave a wry smile. 

"I want to return it to its rightful owner," Five added. 

The woman at the desk smiled, "Awe, what a thoughtful young man," she cooed. 

Five gave her a sarcastic smile, "Yeah. Look up the name for me, will ya?"

The man interjected before she could reply, "Uh, I'm sorry, but patient records are strictly confidential. That means I can't tell you—"

"—Yeah, I know what it means," Five snarkily replied. 

"But I'll tell you what you can do, I will take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner," the man replied, placing his hands in his pockets, "I'm sure she or he will be very grateful, so if I can just—" he finished reaching for the eye.

"Yeah, you're not touching this eye," Five said defensively. 

"Now you listen here, young man—"

Five lunged forward and grabbed his collar, Eight saw this coming and she was in short words amused. 

"No! You listen to me, asshole. I've come a long way for this, through some shit your pea brain couldn't comprehend, so just—" before Five could finish although he was pulled back by his ear. 

Eight's hand gripped his ear and he whined in pain and was pulled back. The blonde stared at the scientist it seemed and smiled, "Sorry about my _brother_ , he's the asshole here, thanks for the help. We'll be back," she said, giving him a shit-eating grin.

The blonde then turned back to Five and glared at him. She shoved him towards the elevator, "What the fuck!" She hissed. 

The two then walked out of the building, and Eight grabbed his arm and they walked through the portal she opened.

They stepped through and were in Five's room. 

"Sorry he just pissed me off calling me young man," Five said looking out the window. 

"Five you literally look ten, how is he not going to call you young man," Eight scoffed. 

Five turned around and closed the space between them. Eight had forgotten that Five was a tall boy for a sixteen-year-old. 

"What are you doing?" She asked as she placed her hands on his chest to keep him from getting too close. 

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" He said towards her. 

Eight rolled her eyes and fully pushed him away, "You look ten Five, I'll look like a pedo if I do."

Five stepped closer again, "Well no one is here," he said looking around. 

Eight shrugged, "Well you know, they are, you know from the screen," she said towards what it seemed like no one. 

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

"Nevermind," she sighed.

"Oh look it's my favorite sibling!" Klaus yelled coming into the room, "Not you Ben, Ellie!" 

The man who wore only underpants yelled pulling the blonde into a hug. 

Five huffed in annoyance, "Klaus, get off her." 

"Oh is little Five jealous?" Klaus taunted as his arm hung around Eight's shoulders, "You should be because if you two were together now, yikes, that wouldn't go well. I mean look at him, little and you ah gorgeous!" he rambled. 

"Klaus, how would you like to help us?" Eight asked the curly-haired boy. 

"Errr—"

"I'll give you twenty dollars," She offered as she knew that would do the trick. 

"Deal," Klaus clapped. 

"Get dressed in your fanciest clothes, you have two minutes," She stated, and the pothead was off running. 

"You were always good at persuasion," Five chuckled. 

"Of course I was, I mean look at me." 

"In that uniform, and that age, I haven't kept my eyes off you," He said with a lopsided grin. 

"Five I swear to everything that is good, stop looking at me like that, I will kill you," she groaned. 

"Five! Eleanor!" Vanya's voice called from downstairs as Klaus walked in. The blonde was quick and shoved him into the closet. 

"Oh, thank God," Vanya's voice said from the doorway, "I was worried sick about you both."

Eight walked over to Vanya and hugged her, "Sorry we left without saying goodbye," she said into her hair. 

Vanya sighed into her blonde hair, "No, look, I'm the one that should be sorry," She said then pulled away from the hug, "Yeah, I was dismissive, and...I guess I didn't know how to process what you were saying. And I still can't." 

"Maybe you were right to be dismissive," Five said scoffing, "Maybe it wasn't real after all."

Eight raised an eyebrow at his confession, but she knew he was trying to get her away. 

"It felt real like you said, the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind," He said.

"Maybe I'm not the right person for you to be talking to. Look, I used to see someone," Vanya said as her eye flickered between Eight and Five, "A therapist. I could give you her information."

Eight laughed, "Couples' therapy all over again, but thank you, Vanya," the blonde said with a smile, her hand on her shoulder, "I think we'll just get some good sleep, it's been a while." 

"It's more than sleep that's been a while," Five muttered only reaching Eight's ear and she hit him in the stomach, causing him to groan. 

While Vanya smiled and left the room, Klaus came out from the closet with a huge ruckus. 

"Oh that was touching... all that stuff about family and Dad and time. Wow!" 

"Klaus darling, shut up, she'll hear you," Eight hissed towards her brother. 

"I'm moist," Klaus sighed. 

Eight looked at him and down and groaned, "I told you to put your fanciest clothes."

"What? This is my nicest outfit," Klaus said a frown on his face. 

The blonde grabbed his upper arm and began dragging him, "Looks like we're raiding daddy's closet," she said. 

Five groaned and shook his shoulders, "Please don't say that.." 

"Well too bad! Closet! Closet! Closet!" Klaus exclaimed in Five's direction. 

Eight laughed, "He meant Daddy, Klaus.." 

"Ohh..." Klaus said in realization, "Anyway just so we're clear in what's happening. I just gotta go into this place and pretend to be your dear old dad, correct?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Eight confirmed as she pulled him towards his room. 

"What's our cover story?" Klaus asked, looking at her. 

"Whatever you wish darling," Eight said, smiling. 

"Great! Okay, I was really young when I had you. Like sixteen...your mother that slut...we met at the disco..." he began rambling, "Oh the sex it was amazing..." 

"I'm sure Klaus..." she assured him.

Soon enough they had teleported straight back to Meritec. This time hoping for a little more than just Five getting called a young man and his wife dragging him out. 

"As I said to your son and daughter earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without the client's consent, I simply can't help you." 

"Well, we can't get consent if you don't give us a name," Five said harshly. 

Klaus sat between the two standing siblings, glancing at the man before him. 

"Well, that's not my problem," the doctor shrugged.

Klaus' eyes shifted to the globe and rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry. Now, there's really nothing more I can do, so—"

"—And what about my consent?" Klaus abruptly spoke up. 

Eight raised an eyebrow but smirked and knew something was about to go down.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked in confusion. 

"Who gave you permission to lay your hands on my children?" Klaus asked, his face changing to sadness. 

"What?" They all asked except Klaus. 

"You heard me," Klaus said, cocking his head to the side. 

"I didn't touch your children," the man said seriously. 

"Well, how did they get their swollen lip, then?" Klaus said getting up. 

"He doesn't have a swollen—" the man spoke too soon, as Klaus swung a good punch at Eight, and turned to backhand Five. The two gasped touching their swollen bleeding lip.

"I want it. Name, please. Now." Klaus said leaning up against the desk.

"You're crazy," The doctor pointed at Klaus.

"You've got no idea," Klaus said letting out a breathy laugh, then he looked down at the snowglobe on the doctor's table, "'Peace on Earth.' That's so sweet," he said with a smile before ramming the globe onto his head. 

Klaus groaned in pain as blood trickled down his head, "God, that hurt!" 

The doctor in shock grabbed the phone and began dialing, "I'm calling secu—"

Before he could answer, Klaus, snatched the phone from the doctor's hands, "What are you doing?" He yelled pathetically. 

Klaus gasped dramatically, "There's been an assault in Mr. Big's office, and we need security now. Schnell!" He screeched letting the phone clatter. 

"Now, here's what's going to happen, Grant," Klaus moaned, still in pain from the globe. 

"It's Lance," replied the doctor. 

"In about sixty seconds, two security guards are gonna burst through that door, and they're gonna see whole lotta blood, and they're gonna wonder, "What the hell happened?"' Klaus informed the poor man. 

Eight and Five glanced at each other and smiled, knowing the plan actually worked. 

"And we're gonna tell them that you," he began crying, "Beat the shit out of us," he said sobbing. 

Five and Eight stood next to each other with matching shit-eating grins.

Klaus suddenly stands up tall and stops his fake crying, "You're gonna do great in prison, Grant. Trust me, I've been there. A little piece of chicken like you. Oh my god, you're gonna get a pass around... you'll do great that's all I'm saying." He said rambling on.

"Jesus, you are a real sick bastard," Lance the doctor spoke in fear. 

"Now, don't go speaking badly about daddy dearest that way," Eight cooed with a smirk slapped on her face. 

The doctor swallowed hard and nodded, walking about telling them to follow him. Klaus jumped on the counter on Lance's side watching him fiddle with files. Eight was on the other side with Five who stood next to her. The blonde could tell he was trying really hard not to look at the exposed skin at the bottom of her skirt. 

"Oh, that's strange," Lance said his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Five demand. 

"The eye, It hasn't been purchased by a client yet," He said looking at the uniformed kids. 

Klaus hopped off the counter and looked at him, "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, our logs say that the eye with that serial number...this can't be right...It hasn't even been manufactured yet." He said almost questioning the folder, he looked up and looked at Five, "Where did you get that eye?" 

Five sighed defeated, he then leaned back from the counter and pulled Eight off with her hand. 

"Thanks, Lance," Eight said and snapped her fingers calling for Klaus who followed her like a lost puppy. 

"Well, this is not good," he said as they stepped out of the office. 

"It's not like I told you anything before this..." Eight taunted, "Oh, wait I did!" 

"I was pretty good, though, right? 'Yeah. what about my consent, bitch?'"Klaus said giggling. 

"Love, now is not the time to be a smart ass," Five grumbled ignoring Klaus, "Plus now it doesn't matter." 

Klaus stopped, "What? What? What's the big deal with this eye, anyway?" 

"There's someone out there who's going to lose an eye in the next seven days. They're gonna bring about the end of life on this Earth as we know it." Five said aggressively. 

Klaus shrugged and turned to the blonde, "Yeah, can I get that twenty bucks, like now? Or what?" 

Five went forward to punch him, but Eight held her arm out, "Down baby boy," she said threatened. And then turned to Klaus, "Klaus now is not the time for this."

"Well I'm quite hungry, Tummy's a-rumblin'," Klaus said pouting and rubbing his stomach. 

"You're useless," Five said behind Eight, going to sit on the steps.

"Oh come on, lighten up old man, and sweet old lady," Klaus said bowing for Eight who rolled her eyes and joined Five on the steps. 

"Hey you know, I've just realized why you're so uptight," Klaus said walking up to the two, "You must be horny as hell!" He laughed. 

Eight snorted, "Oh with his puberty happening again, that's no lie," she said shoving him with her shoulder. 

"Did you two ever, you know, attempt?" Klaus said, making graphic signs with his hands. 

Eigh leaned over to Klaus, "I don't kiss and tell, but I'll tell you wine cellars are a divine place," she said sighing the memories flashing through her head. 

"Oh, little Five and darling Ellie, got some!" Klaus giggled. 

Five huffed turning his head from the conversation, not wanting to hear more about their endeavors. 

"There was about a time period that he and I broke up—"

"Wait what? You two dated?" Klaus gasped, "I didn't know this? When?" He gushed. 

"Long time ago Klaus, now I'm tied with him forever..." Eight answered lifting her left hand with her ring, then bringing down to hold Five's hand, as he teleported them elsewhere. 

The two reappeared in a taxi, already driving, the driver was shocked but continued driving with Five's words, "Don't stop driving, keep going."

Eventually, Eight called the taxi to a halt, confusing Five, but he followed the blonde blindly. 

"Where are you heading to?" Five asked in a confused manner. 

"Picking up an old friend," she said simply now, clasping her hands behind her back and stepping through a portal that she left open for Five. 

As the boy stepped through and looked at his surroundings he knew where they were. They were at The Gimbel Brothers, a convenience store where they once found someone they grew to love. 

"Oh," was all Five said when he said and followed her.

Eight lifted one of her hands and an orb of gold-reddish light emerged, lighting the way for them. Carefully she maneuvered looking for a certain someone. As she turned the aisle, she paused and gripped Five's hand, showing him what she had seen. The duo looked at each other and smiled walking up to her. 

"Delores," Five said with a smile. 

She was wearing a polka-dotted blouse with a black pencil skirt, her hair a dull red, as he wore a yellow beret.

"Stylish as always darling," Eight said with a smile, "told you we'd find you."

Five smiled at the two. Even though Delores was there for them through the years, she was there when he had fallen into depression when Eight left him. 

From the farthest end of the room, Eight had heard footsteps, in front of them. 

Quickly she moved and tackled Five down to the ground before the bullets could hit one of them. Unlucky was that Delores was shot down.

Eight caught sight of them and groaned, "Five it's our biggest fans..."

Five knew who she meant and groaned also. 

Eight grabbed his face and kissed the corner of his lips, "Not all the way because that's weird, but you go that way, I'll get Delores," she told him.

Five smiled at the sentiment and nodded. The two ran opposite directions. 

Eight used her powers to make the bullet go around her as she was being shot at, grabbing Delores she hid behind a shelf and looked at her.

"We'll be back soon, stay safe," Eight muttered and ran forward stomping to try and get one attacker's attention. 

Hazel ran towards the blonde's direction and began shooting towards her, but she disappeared every time, escaping her death by bullets. 

Eight conjured her rope and she disappeared behind Hazel jumping to wrap it around him and drop him to the floor, and quickly disappearing again before he could catch her. She opened a new portal and grabbed a duffle bag jumping in and rolling out and stuffing Delores in while Five distracted them. 

"Sorry, babes, I got to get you out somehow," Eight whispered and disappeared. 

Continuing to hear the shots go by she knew that something happened to five. Tapping on her head she groaned, where are you? As she found him she jumped and held his hand as they normally jumped over a shelf. 

"Got them!" they said as they pointed their flashlights straight at them.

Before they could think from a distance, sirens could be heard approaching distracting the two. Five took the opportunity and made them duck holding them against the wall. 

"Why didn't you jump?" Eight whispered as she heard the footsteps retreating. 

"I couldn't," he said. They were both sweaty, their hair sticking to their faces. 

"Could've come to me," she whispered again, panting slightly, turning to grab his face and make him look at her. 

"We'll be okay," she said leaning up to kiss his forehead, "I love you, okay?"

Five lifted his hand and placed it on top of hers, "I love you too." 

Eight sighed and got up, the duffle bag around her shoulder gripped in one hand, the other holding Five's hand as they stepped into a new portal, back home. 

The two silently walked up the steps to the home, on the way to Five's room they were met by Luther and Allison. 

"Eleanor? Five? What the hell happened to you two?" Allison asked, looking at their disheveled states.

"Are you okay? Can we help?" Luther asked, reaching to touch Eight's shoulder, but before he could Five grabbed his wrist, "There's nothing you can do, there's nothing any of you can do," he said sadly. 

Memories of the apocalypse running through their heads, all of them dead in some form or another.


	7. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 3

[𝐲 𝐨 𝐮 𝐫 𝐟 𝐚 𝐮 𝐥 𝐭, 𝐨 𝐥 𝐝 𝐦 𝐚 𝐧](https://em.wattpad.com/ba0afff23a399f48a22d44aee543d1febdab3d63/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f56626e585743445a3747637441413d3d2d3935313730393931382e313633336530386136663764653033643337313131303533383739382e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**It** had been morning, and Eight was in between the sheets snoring her life away. Her hair is a literal bird nest, her headband scattered on the floor. She was hugging the small pillow. 

That was until she felt someone removing her sock. The blonde turned on her body and kicked with her other foot, but they caught her ankle. 

"God, Eight, I was going to clean your wound," Five grunted, throwing her leg back down on the mattress.

Eight hmmed, "Oh, well carry on," she said with a smile and lifted her leg to him.

Five rolled his eyes but did what he had started. He got an alcohol pad and brushed away the dried blood and placed a bandaid over it. Then reaching to put her sock back on, slowly he trailed it up to her calf and over her knee.

"Woah, I'm going to stop you there," Eight said, now pulling it a little higher. 

"That's annoying, I can't even touch you without it being weird," Five sighed, removing his blazer, vest, and shirt. 

"It's all your fault, old man. If you would've got it the first time..." Eight trailed off now cleaning his wound and beginning to stitch it up. 

"Then what?" Five questioned the blonde with messy hair. 

"Oh, you know very well," Eight chortled as Five hissed when the needle passed through his skin. 

"Well shit," Five sighed frustrated.

"Shit is right darling," Eight said now wiping the blood off his shoulder, "Ok Shrek or Billy the choo-choo band-aid?"

"Billy," Five answered.

"Alright, Shrek it is," Eight said, grabbing one and it so happened to be Puss in Boots.

"I hate you," Five said looking over his shoulder at the blonde. 

"And I love you," Eight responded, helping him get his shirt, then she walked off to the bathroom to do her own thing and brush her hair, and teeth. As she walked back she saw Five fully dressed and was adding his tie. 

"God I hated these uniforms," Eight said slipping on her boots, then walking over to Delores's bag and making sure she was in. 

"Yeah I didn't either but, I liked you in them," Five said tucking his hands in his pockets, "You ready?" 

Eight nodded and followed Five out the window. 

"I like the black shorts," Five commented laughing

"Fuck, I forgot you could see up my skirt, quit it!" She said down to him.

"Too late," Five replied. 

As they went down the ladder the blonde groaned, "The minute we get a chance to fix this shit, don't think I won't. I forgot how horny you were at sixteen." 

Five didn't respond, as they could hear Klaus yelling at the trash bags in the large bin. 

"I'd ask what you're up to, Klaus but then it occurred to me..." Five said pausing to look at his brother, "I don't care..." 

Eight rolled her eyes at his way of talking, "Ignore him, Klaus, I do," she called out to her brother. 

"You know there are easier ways out of the house?" Klaus laughed looking at the two who just climbed down the ladder. 

"He's an introvert, keep walking Hargreeves," Eight said, pushing the boy forward. 

"Do you need any more company today?" Klaus asked as he took a sip from his flask in hand, "I could clear my schedule." 

Five's expression hardened looking at the Séance, "Looks like you've got your hands full."

Klaus shook his head, "Oh, this? No, no. I can do this whenever" he said backing up and falling into the trash, "I just misplaced something. That's all."

Clattering was all that could be heard for a moment, "Oh! Found it! Thank God!" Klaus said, sighing, taking a hesitant bite into a piece of a bagel.

Eight cringed as he did, "God Klaus, disgusting," she said. 

Five sighed and grabbed her hand pulling her along, "We're leaving, goodbye." 

"Hey! Maybe I just want to hang out with my favorite sibling and her toddler boyfriend!" Klaus yelled. 

Five lifted his hand with a certain gesture knowing that the man in the dumpster was watching. 

"Mi Hermana! I love you, more than he does!" He tried again. 

But nothing, Five and Eight were long gone in a truck that had driven off to who knows where. 

Eight had driven off and now were parked a crosswalk away from Meritec where Five had told her to go. 

"What exactly is your plan here, love?" Eight asked as she watched him stare at the building intently.

He didn't respond, but she didn't really care. Rather she turned around and unzipped the bag propping the mannequin up. 

"Hey, Delores, sorry we kept you in there for so long," Eight said softly looking at her and laughing. 

"No, he's not drunk. All he is a bit hor—" Eight began but was silenced by Five's hand. 

"Will you not tell her that—" he hissed towards her, and his eyebrows furrowed, "What, Delores! You're on her side?"

Eight bit Five's hand causing him to groan in pain, "Of course she's on my side dipshit. She told you to listen to me!"

Five hardened his expression, "And where would that have gotten us?" 

"Oh well, I don't know looking at the correct age!" She gasped out, "You could've got your dick sucked for all you know? But you know why that won't happen?" 

Five was silent, but breathing hard showing signs of anger.

"Because you look like a prepubescent boy!" she said poking him in the chest angrily, then leaning back on the chair crossing her arms.

"Eight—" Five began his voice low. 

The blonde snapped her head towards him, "Not a fucking word, worry about your eye," she said her voice icy. 

Turning back around she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Big mistake. As she closed them she was transported back to the apocalypse where nothing was standing, and the air was all smoke and fire. It felt like the van itself started heating up, it reminded her of the dreams she had when she was younger. All she could see was a large fire engulfing everything. 

"Eight!" multiple voices called out to her, snapping her out of her trance, Five was holding her shoulders shaking her, "Love are you okay? The van started heating up..."

Eight was sweating her hair sticking to her face, shakily she nodded, and pulled Five into a hug, "It happened again, I saw it again..." she muttered into his shoulder. 

Five rubbed circles on her back slowly trying to calm her and her powers. It wasn't many times that she had attacks like this, but he was lucky to have been there for all of them to calm her. 

"Is she okay?" Luther's voice called out.

Five pulled away from the hug and kissed her forehead, "She's fine, she just needs to—Klaus what are you doing here?" The boy said turning around and throwing something at him. 

Klaus crawled up to the front and looked at Eight worriedly as she blankly stared at nothing. Then turned to Five, "Have you found your one-eyed man?" 

"No," Five responded emotionally. 

"What is he talking about?" Luther asked as he was curious about what his siblings had been doing. 

"Does it matter? It's Klaus," Five said not wanting to explain anything to someone else, "What do you want Luther?" 

"Um...So, Grace may have something to do with Dad's death. So I need you both to come back to the academy, alright? It's important." Luther said looking at Five and Eight who was still glancing out the window. 

"'It's important.' My wife just had a panic attack and is stuck in shock right now," Five began to say his voice hard and rising, "You have no concept of what's important." 

"Hey! Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?" Klaus proudly said laughing, "It was so painful..."

Five couldn't help but to turn and give a small smile, but it quickly disappeared as he looked at Eight's condition. She hadn't moved from her seat or said a word. He knew for a fact that she would've laughed at Klaus' confession. 

"What are you still doing here?" Luther asked Klaus who gasped in shock. 

"What? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?" He questioned dramatically. 

"We're having a serious talk," Luther replied glancing at Five. 

Klaus again gasped, "What, and I'm incapable of being serious? Is that what you're saying?"

"Luther's got a point, get out," Five said, giving Klaus a look. 

The Séance gave Five a look but listened nonetheless. Stepping outside the vehicle he slammed the door, "Fine!" he yelled walking off to who knows where. 

Luther turned back to Five, "Wife?" he asked shocked at the new information. 

Five rolled his eyes, "In the future when we were a lot older, we got married." 

Luther nodded and moved away from the topic, "What the hell are you up to?"

"You wouldn't understand," Five scoffed offering a glance over at Eight who was still stoic. 

"Try me. Last time I checked, I'm still the leader of this family," said Luther trying to be a so-called leader. 

"Tell that to Eight, see how that'll go down," Five scoffed, knowing the whole "leader" thing was an endless argument between the two, "And last I checked we're twenty-eight years older than you." 

Luther turned to Five, "You know what your problem is?" 

"Really hoping you'll tell me," said Five not necessarily interested. 

"You think you're better than us," Luther said loudly leaning over to make sure Eight could hear him, "You hear that Eight?!"

Five's attitude changed and smacked Luther, "She's—"

Eight blinked rapidly and slowly turned to Luther, "We are better than you, King Kong," She said now leaning to pounce over the large man.

Five grabbed her by the waist before she could, "Hey calm down—"

"No, it's true you always have, even when we were kids. You won the fights, the races..." Luther continued saying. 

"Well let me show you then! Five let me go!" She screeched stretching over Five to try and grab him, but Five kept his grip. 

"We returned to this forsaken world for you, and to treat me like this?" She said now slumping into Five's lap. 

"Luther get out before I can't hold her back," Five said, looking down at the blonde. 

"Wise," Eight muttered. 

The large man sighed but nodded, stepping out of the van, as it creaked under his weight. 

Eight took the moment he was gone, and squirmed out of Five's hold and sat in the passenger seat. 

"Are you alright now?" Five asked concerned for his wife. 

Eight sighed, "I'm still a bit shaken, those memories are something I wish to forget." she said slightly shaking as she got goosebumps.

The two sat in silence watching the building before them, but then Eight shivered out of nowhere. Five heard and turned to her, "Hey are you alright?"

"Something is going on in the Academy, Klaus, Diego, they might be in trouble," Eight said looking over at Five worriedly.

Five sighed and looked out the window then back at her, "You're going to help them aren't you?" 

Eight merely nodded, "I'll find you right after alright?" she said and leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips again, then she fell through a portal and was gone. Leaving Five to be left in silence. 

As she hopped through the portal she landed unexpectedly on the ground. Before she could look around, she was tackled to the floor with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes darted to the figure and noticed it was Diego who was on top of her shushing her.

The man grabbed her hand and motioned her away. The blonde nodded, but she was very much confused about what was happening. That was until bullets started up behind them. Diego held Eight tightly as the bullets continued to rain on them. 

Then two loud thuds came as the bullets stopped. Diego and Eight stepped out from the hiding spot. And that's when the blonde spoke her words, "Well shit." 

Alisson was being choked by Hazel it seemed, and so Eight took a running head start and jumped onto his back and climbed to wrap her thighs against his head. When Hazel felt the legs around his neck he dropped Allison and tried to take Eight off. Although his attempts were too late, as Eight had tipped her body downwards and slammed him onto the ground as she rolled away from him. 

As Hazel was on the floor, Luther took it to his advantage and threw him down the hall. 

"Who the hell are those people?" Allison yelled. 

"Hazel and Cha-cha," replied Eight quickly walking up to Diego.

"Where did you come from?" Diego asked her confused as she had appeared earlier from a portal.

"I felt you in danger," Eigh simply stated, "Seems I was right."

Before many conversations could be said, Diego grabbed Eight and moved them out of the way before bullets could hit them. 

"You're welcome," he muttered. 

Eight scoffed, "Please, I was fine," she said grabbing his hand and dragging them off to safety. 

The two-headed off to the kitchens where it just so happened Allison was getting her ass handed to. 

"Cha-Cha, is it really necessary?" Eight said as Allison had a bleeding lip.

"Oh, this is what you look like now? Well, this is going to be fun," Cha-Cha said laughing behind her mask. 

Eight got in a fighting stance and smirked, "I no longer work for your trash company so I could do this my way," Eight laughed. 

Cha-Cha swung her half of the pool stick and her, but she was gone before the stick could hit her, "What the fu—"

Before Cha-Cha could finish, she had been tripped to the ground. Eight had been behind her with her glowing lasso in hand. 

Diego stepped forward as Cha-Cha got up and began to fight her. The woman was hurt but she was talented and got a couple hits on the man. The woman kicked him into a table soccer game.

"Just give me the girl," Cha-Cha told Diego as he had pulled out one of the metal sticks. 

"You'll have to go through me," Diego growled and ran at her with the stick, and they both countered their hits. 

Eight stood behind them with her arms crossed. She was confused as to why they were trying so hard. Sighing she made her lasso appear again and portals behind her to choke her with it. Cha-Cha gripped at the glowing rope and walked backward against a shelf, and dropped her. The woman turned around and reached to grab her but Allison kicked her away leaving her with no weapons. 

Cha-Cha ran off back upstairs to her partner, but not before Diego threw a knife at her. He walked over to Eigh and helped her up. 

"Why are they after you, El?" Diego asked. 

"A story for another time," She said and portaled back upstairs without her siblings. 

"I hate that she does that," Diego muttered and began running up the stairs. 

As she arrived she found Luther on the ground, "Luther!" she exclaimed and tried lifting him up, but with the thin body she has it wasn't going to happen. Luckily Diego and Allison arrived to help her. That was before, they all looked up and saw Cha-Cha on top.

"You better not..." Eight said. 

But too late as she stabbed the wall controls to the chandelier. Eight quickly pushed her siblings away with force and reached her hands above. They began glowing a yellow-orange as she held the large piece in the air. She groaned, lifted her arms up a little more, just as the chandelier floated higher. Quickly she jumped out the way and let the chandelier fall back to the ground with a loud thud.

Diego whistled, "I forgot how useful you were in missions," He said, extending his hand to help her up. 

But it seemed that she wasn't the biggest news here, Luther's sweater had ripped and very hairy skin could seem through, catching the attention of all of them. 

"Holy shit," Diego and Eight Chorused as they looked at the large man who finished tearing his sweater.

Luther's eyes lingered on Allison who just started, and said nothing. Her eyes flickered to Eight who's eyebrows were pulled together. Then he ran past Diego and Eight. 

The two looked at each other and heard a humming, Eight recognized to be Grace. The blonde looked at Diego who was slightly taller than her. She lifted her hand to his face and smiled, "I know what you're about to do Di, and I'm sorry. I know you cared about her."

Diego placed his hand over hers, "You're leaving?"

Eight nodded, "If you need help just think to me okay?" she told him, taking away her hand, "You'll know I'll find you." She said, pointing her head.

The man nodded, "You always do," he said then before his eyes she was gone.


	8. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 4

[𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐤𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐬](https://em.wattpad.com/b968b9780a84e3214c450f0b4965343cd5f93a4c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3662486775466262506149386e413d3d2d3935313731323330332e313633336531313833343165303631643734393930363534313734342e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**"Jesus!"** Exclaimed Five, as he turned to see his wife standing beside him. He looked her over and furrowed his eyebrows. Her hair was a bit of a mess and had dried blood on her lip.

"Hello, love, what are we doing?" she said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Five asked as he turned her face to look at him.

The blonde slapped his hand away, "I'm fine, but seems Hazel and Cha-Cha are really after us. They attacked the house." She said looking around at the city's busy street.

"Well I'm glad you made it out alive," Five said slightly smiling then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What are we doing?" Eighth suddenly asked, realizing she didn't know why they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Last night, Lance came out of the building suspiciously and well I followed him," He began to explain as his eyes kept on looking for him. "He should be out soon." 

Not a second later, Eight noticed a sports clad man. She elbowed Five and nudged him towards the man's direction.

"Perfect," Was all the boy said.

The man dressed in all sorts of blue opened his car with the alarm beeping. He opened the back door and put his dog in the back seat. As he closed the door, Eight appeared in the back and gripped the small dog petting it. Lance then got into the car, and as he closed the door, Five appeared in the passenger seat.

"Oh, Jesus!" Lance exclaimed as he saw Five. 

"Nope just us," Eigh snickered, scaring him once more.

Five didn't wait for much really, "One chance. That's all you've got. One chance to tell me exactly what's going on in that lab." He threatened with a knife pressed against Lance's throat. 

"I...I manufacture devices for fake patients. I bill the insurance companies and then sell them for cash on the black market," Lance stammered out.

"What's with people and the black market? Sheesh," Said Eight as she held the small dog close to her. 

The two men looked at her oddly, Five ignored her comment and looked back at the man, "Including eyeballs?"

The man nodded slowly, "Yeah, they're my biggest seller. I mean they sell, like hotcakes. I've got a list, a waiting list, probably twenty buyers," He stammered out very afraid of the child looking, old man.

"So the serial number, I told you," Five mentioned still gripping the knife at his throat.

"Uh, could've already been bought. Yes, off the books," Lance replied quickly. 

"I need that list, Lance. Names and numbers and I need it now!" Five exclaimed at the frightened man. 

"I don't have it, I mean not now. The only copy's in my safe at the lab," Lance replied as he felt the blade come closer. 

"Well start the car then, we're going on a field trip," Five said, finally pulling the knife back. 

"Oh, good boy!" Eight said giggling, catching the attention of both males who looked at her.

"Oh, not any of you, I meant the dog," She corrected lifting the small dog into view.

Five rolled his eyes at the girl, suddenly regretting bringing her. Lance was quick to start the car, and put on his seat belt, and drive back to the lab.

The drive was quiet for the most part, giggles and barks were heard throughout the ride and it was making Lance the more concerned as to why she was so calm about the whole situation. Five on the other hand was used to this behavior, so all he was doing was spinning the pocket knife in his hand over and over. 

As they finally arrived Eight let go of the dog and put it down and headed towards the building not waiting for Five or Lance. That was until Five and Eight realized the building had caught on fire. The two began running up to the exit, but it blew up before them. The force sending them flying back a couple of feet. 

Eight landed with a groan on the concrete, as she looked up to the blue sky now filled with minimal ash, and embers. An all too familiar sights of her dreams. Softly she grunted and got up from the floor and stumbled over to Five who was now sitting up looking at the burning building.

"I need a drink," Eight mumbled, looking at the burning building. She crouched next to Five and leaned into his ear. 

"Let's go, love," she whispered in his ear as she helped them up and away from the scene, as ambulances and fire trucks made their way there. Five nodded quietly and helped himself up.

Not too long after Eight, Five, and Delores made their way to the library. Not without a couple of bottles of booze that is. The two quickly began drinking in a huddled corner of the library. The two had an abundance of equations written on the walls, as they snored slightly. 

Diego and Luther had been talking as they looked for the wedded couple. 

"Where are their parents?" a woman's laugh was heard that caught the duo's attention.

Quickly the two headed over to the scene and to find just exactly who they need. Eight, Five, and....some mannequin? Five was leaning against the scribbled walls, while his wife sat between his legs leaning against him as he had his arms around her. The blonde held a mannequin and a bottle of liquor loosely in her other hand. The two were near unconscious, as they huffed and had their eyes shut softly.

"Are they..." Luther began as he stared at the two curiously.

Diego nodded and smirked, "Drunk as skunks," he said stepping forward and scooping up Eight in his arms.

"Argh...don't forget Delores..." Eight said reaching for the mannequin on the floor. Diego did as she wished and grabbed Delores handing it to her, "Diego?" she whispered as she blinked slowly up the figure. 

"That's me, kid," Diego said as he began walking out with Luther and Five following. 

"Em, no kid...I am forfty-ferfor- many years older than you!" The blonde responded in his arms as her head was leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, we can't go back to the house. It's not secure. Those psychopaths could come back at any moment." Luther stated as he held Five in his arms.

"We'll go to my place. No one will look for them there," Diego replied as he looked down at the blonde who was awake but still incoherent. She lifted her hand to poke his cheek and giggled. 

Five on the other hand was not having the time of his life, he was belching and hiccuping.

Luther sighed, "If you vomit on me..." he threatened.

"You know what's funny?" Five sighed ignoring Luther, "I'm going through puberty, huh twice..."

Eight scoffed, "Not a fun time love!" The blonde yelled and then looked at Diego and leaned closer, "Both times he was a horny son of a bitch," she thought she whispered but said it pretty loud. Diego gave her a smile as she giggled.

"Hey!" Five proclaimed as he heard her, "You didn't complain much about it the first time around..."

"I was your age idiot!" Eight yelled back pulling Delores closer to her, "We drank those bottles didn't we?" 

Diego hummed in response as they continued walking. 

"Well, that's what we do when the world you love does bye-bye..." Five finished making hand gestures.

"Well don't let us interrupt, what were you saying?" Eight said her hand now tracing the scar on the side of Diego's face.

Luther sighs, "Two masked intruders attacked the Academy last night," he said.

"And they were looking for the two of you," Diego added looking down at Eight who nodded, "They almost got El." 

"Oh yeah! So much fun! Hazel and Cha-cha!" She giggled. 

"Who? El, again with the code words?" Diego sighed looking at the blonde who was oblivious to what was happening. 

"They're the best of the best," Five explained and paused, "Well except for us."

"Yeah! Assassins for the win," Eight hollered happily punching the air.

"You know, Delores always hated when we drank..." Five said towards his wife who was in his brother's arms.

"Ha, she had a good reason..." Eight mumbled.

"Hey, now," Diego said softly to the blonde in his arms, "I need you to focus." He said stopping and turning so that Luther and Diego faced each other, "What do these Hazel and Cha-Cha want?" he asked the two. 

Eight and Five turned to look at each other and gave each other a knowing smile, but didn't say anything. 

"Hey we just want to protect you," Diego said to the two of them. 

Five scoffed, "Protect me? No, you care about dear old Eleanor," he spat saying the other name she was given.

"Moi?" Eight asked now clueless with what was happening, "What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing El, you're fine," Diego replied, ignoring Five.

"Well I don't need your protection, Diego," Five said then his eyes flickered to the blonde, "and neither does she. Do you know how many people we've killed? No..." he said. 

Diego looked at him and then at the blonde in his arms, "Is he right?" he asked her. 

"I've had decades to perfect my work darling Diego..." She said simply.

"We're the four horsemen of the apocalypse!" He yelled before turning to vomit on Luther's side. 

"And the apocalypse is coming..." Eight said looking straight into Diego's eyes, she giggled.

Diego and Luther continued to walk over to Diego's place and quickly arrived. The knife boy removed Delores from Eight's sleeping body, while Luther put Five on the small bed. He then carried Eight over and carefully placed her on the mattress next to him. 

The two brothers, watching as subconsciously the couple leaned into each other's embrace. Five's face smashed into the back of the blonde's head and his arm around her waist.

"I'd say it looks cute, but it looks weird," Luther said. 

"Weird doesn't cover it," Diego grimaced, reaching to brush a hair away from her face, but Eight's hand caught his wrist. 

"Patch..." she mumbled incoherently and then fell limp into sleep again. 

"What?" Luther asked confused as to what she had been talking about. 

Diego's eyes went wide, he knew that Eight didn't know anything about Eudora Patch. But he knew enough about Eight when something unknown comes to her, it means something was definitely not okay.

"I need to get going, El's not the type to predict the future wrong," Diego said just before he heard footsteps coming near. Alerted he took out a knife from his pocket and footsteps light as he went to grip the door handle. 

Quietly he opened it ready with a knife, "—You throw another one of those goddamn knives at me, I'm pressin' charges," Al's voice came through.

Diego lowered his knife and sighed in relief, "What do you want Al?"

"I ain't your secretary," Al grumbled towards Diego. 

"Some lady called for you, she said he needs your help," Al explained to him. 

Going back down the steps he looked back up, "What lady?"

"I dunno. Some, uh, detective. I think her name was Blotch or something," Al said looking at him. 

That's when Diego looked back at the sleeping blonde and then back to Al, "Patch?" 

"She needs you to meet her at that hotel, a dump on Calhoun," Al said, giving him a piece of paper with the details. 

"When?" Diego asked quickly.

"About half an hour ago," Al said, beginning to walk away, "Uh, she said she found your brother."

Diego raised an eyebrow looking back at Five who snuggled up to Eight, "Well that doesn't make sense."

Luther made eye contact with Diego, and they both knew who, "Klaus," They both said.

With that Diego was out the door, not waiting for another second. 

This was the first time that one of Eight's predictions had come true, and as sad as it was, that meant proof. Eudora Patch was found dead in the motel and Eight Hargreeves had seen it.


	9. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 5

[𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞 _ & _𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭](https://em.wattpad.com/19a173767920b208f67d7fcd164bd34d0163dc32/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f4b6a6c4f486e69447066666e513d3d2d3935313731343638302e313633336531353932346236333661383532343136313832373331322e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**Ash** still floated through the sky. Raining the painful reality that earth is no longer the same, but rather engulfed in flames. Five walked alone with a cart in hand, a bundled up mannequin to join him as walked up a long trail of cement. Eight had left for the early years of the apocalypse, the two had gotten into a fight, and she took her belongings and left for _good_.

There was no denying that Eight didn't miss her ex-boyfriend during those years, but with the isolation, she was able to find herself adapting to these new times. She was able to fend for herself, from many things that the world threw at her. Along with the time, she saw earth begin to take back what was hers. Plants, roots, bushes, and seasons began to return. It was like the human race had never graced the earth.

It was only a matter of time when nineteen-year-old Eight found a working motorcycle. She was able to fix it up enough to where she gathered her stuff and rode off to find her old partner. It wasn't longer than a week that it took her to find him. Being as he was the only other human that lived on what was once earth. 

Five had been lying on the ground, his hands holding the sniper close to him, in case of any danger. That was until he heard a distant growling noise. It didn't sound like any animal to him, rather a machine. But what machine could be running during these times. Quickly he jumped to his feet and had his hands on the trigger. 

"Shh," Five signed to the mannequin who was against the wall.

The growling came to a halt, and footsteps coming closer could be heard. Five moved closer to the shadows of the broken building.

A figure walked past the doorway, it was obvious that it was a woman, by the way, her clothes fit her body. The long coat hugged tightly against her waist as a similar gun was strapped onto her back. Five was quick to get up and swing his gun at her, but she disappeared through a portal quick enough and tripped him from behind with a lasso. 

Five groaned and turned to his back and looked at the woman who had removed her face covering, "Eight?" Five gasped in disbelief.

"Five?" she said conjuring her lasso away. 

The young man quickly dropped his gun and stood up and pulled the familiar blue-eyed girl into a tight hug. 

"I missed you," Five whispered into her neck, as he tightly held onto her as if she'd leave again. 

"I miss you too," Eight replied, equally hugging the boy. 

"Don't leave me again please, Delores gave me so much shit when I let you go," He chuckled. 

"I won't, I promise," She replied, pulling away. 

The two just stared at each other for the longest time, not saying anything, but at the same time saying everything. The boy couldn't take it anymore, so he leaned in and smashed his lips onto hers. Grabbing her face as they moved in sync after years of being apart. Words didn't have to be spoken as actions were used rather.

Five pushed her into the wall, not really caring much about their location, or that Delores could see everything. Biting her lip caused Eight to gasp in surprise, using it to his advantage he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Nothing about this kiss said love, it was more of a desperate one. As if one of them would disappear at any moment. Slowly Five's mouth moved down to her neck, as she let out ragged breaths.

Softly he taps the back of her thighs signaling her to jump, and without hesitation, she did so wrapping her legs around his hips. Without breaking their heated kiss, he walks over to a dusty couch at the corner of the room. He lays her carefully on it, as he laid above her. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Five asked pulling away from the kiss to look into her blue eyes. 

"I didn't travel miles to come to you just to leave again," Eight said, gripping Five's face over hers.

Her lips brushed his softy, "I want this," she confirmed leaning up to kiss him. 

Surely they were both in the same agreement, except Delores who was forced to see the events that went by in the small building. Slowly articles of clothing joined the floor, and only bodies were left. Moans, ragged breaths, and whines were heard in the lonely building. Two souls rejoiced at last.

For the following years, the duo spent them together. The highs and lows of living the world of nothing. The tears and laughter that was shed over the years. The moments of bliss and many more. 

One of the best memories that Five would always remember was when he proposed to his darling lady. He had been out one day, looking for any type of life. When something caught his eyes. Walking closer, he noticed the glint hit his eye. Reaching down his hand grabbed some of the dirt, so he blew on it. As he noticed what was in his hand he chuckled. 

"Look what we have here," Five sighed, holding the small gold band with the simple diamond perched on it. It hadn't been long since Eight had returned from their time apart and he was sure that no one would make him feel like he had. 

Placing the small jewel in his pocket he began walking back to their camp. Looking up he noticed the skies were in his favor, as the blue endless sky shined bright. 

"Five! Guess what!" Eight's voice ran behind him as he reached the camp before she had. 

"What?" he asked with a smile seeing how happy his lady looked. 

Eight blushed as she had her hands behind her back, "Well, I know this isn't traditional, but I mean we're living at the end of times," she rambled but shook her head before she could get any further, "Will you marry me?" She asked him as she had found a plain gold band while searching for food.

Five couldn't help but laugh, reaching into his pocket and taking out his finding, "Not if you don't marry me," he said now going onto one knee.

Eight gasped and chuckled, "It'd be my honor to marry you Five," She said giving him her left hand.

Five smiled and slipped on the ring. Getting up he looked down as she slipped the other ring, onto his finger, "Till death do us apart," said Eight, gripping his hand. 

"Till death do us apart," Five confirmed gripping her face and kissed his now-wife. 

It was many years together after that, hunting, drinking, planning equations on a crumbling library wall. 

One fateful day the two were sitting around as they drank wine from surprisedly well-kept metal cups. 

"Love, do you remember that one mansion we went to a couple of years back? You know where we—"

"—Yeah I wouldn't mention those few hours around Dolores. We left her alone," Eight interrupted before he started explaining what happened down in the wine cellars.

Five scoffed, "Well I could talk about it. Delores, you talked shit about me those years while she was gone," He said pointing at the mannequin, "I will freely talk about how I fucked my wife for hours and left you alone!" He exclaimed happily. 

Eight facepalmed, and looked over at Dolores, "I'm sorry D," She said blushing.

"Well, I'm—" 

Before he could finish the crumbling of rubble could be heard, as if someone was approaching. Both Five and Eight stood from their seats and pointed their guns at the incoming target. A woman wearing a black leather overcoat, holding a briefcase. She looked too clean to be living like they were. The woman waved not afraid of the two. Ther very woman who would be the key to their survival.

The morning had arrived at Diego's place and Five woke up to be pressed against Eight, who had been waiting for him to wake up because of how tight he held her. As soon as he let go, Eight sighed happily and sat up. Five moved around her and sat down next to her.

"Morning' love," Five mumbled softly rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up. 

"Yeah, mornin'," Eight replied as she watched Luther snore on the chair near them.

Using her powers, Eight lifted a pen on one of Diego's desks and flung it at the sleeping giant. Causing him to wake up with a startle.

"Oh good you're awake," Luther said blinking slowly, "When is it happening?"

"We can't give you the exact hour but," Five trailed off. 

"We've got about four days left," Eight finished off running her hand through her hair, realizing she must have lost her headband last night.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Luther said worriedly.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Five replied sadly. Eight noticed his sadness and gripped his hand softly.

"Of course it would've banded together and helped you try to stop this thing," Luther countered. 

Five sighed, "You already tried," he said flatly. 

"What do you mean?" Luther asked suddenly.

"The first time around, we found you, your bodies," Eight explained her throat feeling tight.

"We die?" Luther swallowed thickly.

"Horribly," Five answered.

The three looked at each other for a moment. The familiar feeling of sadness washed over the air. 

"You were together trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world," Five said looking down at his intertwined hands with Eight.

Luther looked over at the two, "How did you know that?" 

Five searched into his pocket, and pulled out the familiar prosthetic eyeball, "This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you."

"Must have ripped out of their head right before you went down," Eight said as he looked over the eye that Five tossed at him.

"Who's head?" Luther asked looking at the blonde.

She shrugged, "We don't know."

"Well there's a serial number on the back," Luther offered. 

"No, that's a dead-end," Five said, towards Luther, "Just another hunk of glass."

Eight stood up letting Five's hand go and took the piece of the eyeball and held it. Before any more could be said the door slammed open and a very angry Diego strolled in. 

"Piece of shit," He mumbled going down the stairs, "Do you have any idea what you just did?" 

He said walking straight towards them, but Luther stepped forward grabbing him. "Get your ape hands off me!" 

Eight stuffed her hands in her skirt pockets, "Let him go, Luther," she said not worried. 

"Yeah let me go!" Diego struggled. 

Luther looked at the blonde in question, and she nodded. And quickly he continued to stroll towards Eight, but before he could, he ran into some invisible force. The man looked around it and slapped his hands on it. 

"Let me through, you freak witch!" Diego growled.

Eight cocked her head, "My prediction was right, wasn't it?" she said. 

"Oh you've been busy, haven't you? Griddy's, Gimbel Brothers, and the academy. All looking for you," He hissed punching the invisible wall.

"I'm sorry about Patch, Diego," She said, reaching for his cheek, but he gripped her wrist and pushed it away. 

Luther looked at the two, "Who are they?" 

Eight sighed, putting her hands in her pockets, "They work for our former employer, A woman we called the Handler."

"She sent them looking for us, I'm guessing Diego's friend got in their way, and well fair game," Five said. 

"Well now there's my fair game," Diego said looking straight at Eight, "And I'm gonna see that they pay."

"Diego I wouldn't if I were you, they've killed people much more dangerous than you," Eight called out. 

Continuing to walk away he never turned around, "Yeah, well we'll see about that."

"I'm going after him," Eight said, running after him, leaving the two to continue talking. 

She jumped into a portal and landed in the passenger's seat of Diego's car. She turned to see tears running down his face, "Oh, darling, come here," she whispered, pulling him to a hug as he hugged her back tightly.

She softly ran her hand through his hair as his body raked sobs, "I'm sorry Diego," She whispered, pulling away from the hug and gripping his face. 

"I really liked her," Diego whispered. 

"I know," She said knowing he wouldn't be able to drive. Carefully she let out a deep breath, "Hold on," she said.

Diego's eyes widened, "What—"

Before anything more could he said Eight had created a portal beneath the car that landed in their parking spot. The car bounces as she sees the mansion.

"Nice I still got it," She quipped and got out of the car, "You comin'?"

Diego stumbled out, "God I hated that," he said. 

"Alright you baby, just get what you need and I'll help you," Eight said walking into the home.

"Wait you're coming? What about Five?" Diego asked as he followed her into the home. 

"He's capable of protecting himself, he did it for six years," She said scoffingly while walking to Diego's room where she knew he had many more knives hidden. They hadn't been best friends for most of their childhood for her not to know everything about the boy. 

Of course, she knew about the crush he had when she was younger. As a mind reader, nothing gets past her. Diego was everything she'd want in a partner, but in this universe, they weren't meant to be. And that was a given—she was a married woman now. Even if Diego would forever have a soft spot for Eight, he knew his boundaries—sometimes. He wouldn't deny that since she got back, he hasn't flirted with the blonde. So part of his fantasy was coming to reality as the tall blonde stood in his room.

Not paying much attention to the girl in the room, he slowly slid out a grey case with the umbrella insignia. Carefully he placed his knives in the case and clasped it shut. Getting up he grabbed the handle, and looked at Eight, "Let's go."

She nodded and moved out of the way and offered to follow after him, but he shook his head. What he was about to do was crossing boundaries, but he didn't care. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her with him. The two began walking further down the stairs. Eight didn't really know what to say about the whole situation. She likes Diego, but not the way his thoughts bubbled.

As the two arrived on the main floor, they saw Klaus standing staring at the chandelier that had fallen on the ground. 

"You look like shit," Diego pointed out as he stared at his brother. 

Eight furrowed her eyebrows and let go of Diego's hand. Carefully she walked over to Klaus smiling softly, she pulled him to a hug. The Séance didn't hesitate to pull the blonde closer. He knew that maybe she understood his pain better than her husband could. 

"Where are you going?" he said to her, still embraced in the hug. 

"Nope—" Diego began but was silenced with the raise of Eight's hand. 

"I know you wouldn't take no for an answer, just get yourself together," She mumbled into his shoulder. 

The man nodded, "Two minutes," he said softly, and then walked off to get his things. 

The blonde sighed, she definitely knew something was up. Klaus was never to be the quiet one, even when the memories of their father plagued his mind, they would never get him like he is now. She watched him as he left and scratched himself and sauntered off.

She furrowed her brows at this. _Familiar_. Those were some of the symptoms of time travel. That's when it hit her, Klaus was the one that was kidnapped by Hazel and Cha-Cha. In return, he took the case and got stuck somewhere else in time. 

Diego grabbed her hand, snapping her out of her trance. She looked over at him and motioned the car. She nodded and followed him outside and waited for Klaus.

The three were now in the car as Diego drove, but Eight couldn't help but know something was wrong. 

"Klaus, darling, are you alright?" she asked, turning to the back seat where he leaned on the window as he drank from a bottle rather than answer her. 

Diego raised an eyebrow, and glanced at him through the rearview mirror, "Wow. This is a first. My brother Klaus is silent. Last time you were this quiet, we were twelve. Ran down the stairs wearing Grace's heels, tripped over, and broke your jaw." He said looking at Eight's amused face. "How long was it again?" 

Klaus didn't move from his spot, but with a small voice he responded, "Eight weeks."

"Eight glorious weeks of bliss," he mentioned, but quickly Eight smacked his arm, "Ow!" 

Klaus finally sat up blinking harshly, "Hey, just drop me off here," he said as they parked harshly into some place called _Lake Shore._

Quickly Klaus stepped out from the car and stumbled over to the building.

Eight removed her seatbelt and placed her hand on the door handle, "Hey where are you going? I thought you were going to help me?" Diego said gripping her arm.

The blonde turned over to him and removed his hand, "And I am after I make sure my brother who is not okay, doesn't get harmed," she said and stepped out of the car. 

As she neared the door in large white letters it read, " _Welcome to Veterans of Foreign Wars_." The blonde sighed, "Oh Klaus where did you go," She whispered and opened the door which opened with a ring. 

Walking in the building, Eight then realized it was a bar for veterans. She frowned sadly. Eight had her horrors of the past that she always falls into, and she would never want to share those types of pains with anyone. But here she was entering the bar watching her brother look at a picture, as he relived the horrors of war. 

Her eyes flickered to movement caused in a room, and it was to a large man with grey hair. He was making his way towards Klaus who was looking sadly at the picture hung up on the wall. _He lost someone_ she concluded. If she wanted she would have looked into his mind to see what had happened, but for the privacy of his loss, she refused to. Eight would let him explain it himself if it ever came to that.

Eight decided it was time to confront him and moved towards him before the large man could. Carefully she placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her and sighed.

"Please go away," He whispered then looking back at the photo. 

Her eyes traveled to the photo of the many men there, "No, you're my brother, and I'm here for you," she said.

"Hey," a deep voice came from behind her. 

The two siblings turned around to look at the large man. Eight raised a brow at what he was wanting.

"This bar? It's for vets only," He informed the two.

"I am a vet," Klaus replied sadly. 

The large man chuckled, "Really? Where'd you serve?" he asked, obviously not believing. 

"None of your business," Klaus replied not wanting to talk about it.

"You got balls comin' in here, pretendin' you're one of us," He said not knowing the situation at hand. 

"Oh, I have every right to be here, just like you, asshole," Klaus said, his voice raising his last word. 

The large man went to step closer, but that's when Eight stepped in, "Hey, there now, we don't want problems," she said calmly, "You don't know the situation here, so I would appreciate it if you let me take care of him." 

"Sure thing," The man said pausing looking at the man, "As long he apologies," he finished causing Eight's eye to twitch and Klaus to giggle. 

"Look I'm sorry, he's sorry, we'll just be on our way now," she said looking at her brother. 

The man shook and said, "No, I want to hear _him_ say it," he smirked. 

This crossed the line for her, she didn't fucking care anymore that he was some veteran. He was an ass of a veteran. Her brother was a veteran. 

Eight lunged forward and grabbed his collar, "Listen here you, idiot. You do not get to ask for any more apologies. You don't know what shit my brother has gone through and I won't let anyone walk all over me or him," she hissed as his face was close to hers and shoved him away. 

In anger, the man swung forward but his fist met a gloved hand, "You don't go hitting ladies," Diego's voice said as he punched the old man. 

Klaus had jumped into the fight and jumped onto the veterans back. Just as Eight had grabbed a flying fist at her face and grabbed his wrist and twisted it around to turn his body. Still, in the lock, she kicked the man and let him fall to the ground with a painful thud. 

Another man came towards her, "I would leave little school girl, this is no place for you gi—" before he got a chance to finish his sentence, Eight had punched the man square in the nose, receiving a loud satisfying crack. 

"Suck my dick, asshole," She yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling herself near him to shove him over her shoulder and slamming him onto the ground. 

She was then quick to grab her brothers from their ears and push them out, Klaus stumbling to grab his coat and walking out. 

"God Klaus couldn't tell me beforehand that you were a vet?" She hissed pushing him in the backseat. Getting in the car she sat up in the seat and leaned back to smack him in the head. 

"I would've controlled their minds to not see you!" she was fuming, "1968! That's a very fucking time change!" She groaned leaning to hit him again, but Diego grabbed her and sat her back down.

"Stay," He said to her as she huffed and crossed her arms, "You got a big mouth," he told Klaus. 

"Oh, wow. What a truly shocking revelation, Diego," He replied sarcastically. 

"Everything's a big joke to you right?" He asked him. 

Eight turned to him and saw him trying to take drugs, and lunged to grab them, "Would you stop, idiot!" she said flinging it out the window, then to smack him in the head while he threw a tantrum. 

Diego scoffed, "Why are you putting this shit in your body?" He asked and looked back at him, "Check this out," He added, lifting his sweater and slapped his toned stomach. 

"My body is a temple," he said looking at him and then back at Eight and winked, she just rolled her eyes.

"All that shit you do, it's just weakness," Diego said. 

"Oh, wow, beautiful. Well, weakness feels so good," Klaus replied, digging into his pocket to grab more drugs. Again Eight leaned back and smacked it out of his hand, "Hey! The fuck did I just tell you?"

Klaus whines, knowing it was best not to fight her. 

Eight sighed, "Klaus you have to tell us what happened, we know you're not okay," she whispered to him.

"Well then read my mind to see what happened," He yelled at her. 

"Klaus this is a personal matter, I wouldn't invade your privacy like that," Eight said looking straight at him, "Now tell us, what happened."

"I lost someone," he sighed sadly looking down at his lap, "I lost someone. The only..." he sighed deeply pausing, "The only person I've ever truly loved more than myself." 

This time, Eight didn't stop him when he popped a pill in his mouth. 

"Well, you're luckier than most," Diego started, "When you lose someone, at least you can see them whenever you want."

Klaus looked away knowing that wasn't entirely true. He was an addict for a reason. He didn't want to see anybody. It never turned out correctly. 

Eight slumped back into the chair and for a while started looking around. Diego then nudged her and motioned to look behind them. 

"Hazel," she whispered to him. 

"Hey I know that man," Klaus said suddenly.

Diego looked at his confused, "How could you possibly—"

"They were the ones who tortured me, I barely got away with my life," He explained to the brother. 

Diego started the car, as he noticed his car moving. "Eight I need you to be careful, okay? They probably still want you," He said to her. 

"Please, If I truly wanted, they'd be dead in seconds," she chuckled, catching Diego's serious eyes. 

"Hey, I was an assassin okay, I know how to kill," She said shrugging slightly. 

"You're nothing like when we were kids," Diego said. 

"Oh, but she is, only now she has the ability to kill! You know the whole arrogant ' _i'm better than all of you_ '," Klaus said giggling. 

"Klaus, I love you but I will shove a sock in your mouth," She said, turning her head to look at him. 

The two made it to a motel type of joint, where they watched as Hazel and Cha-Cha stepped into a room. 

Diego stepped out of the car and took some tracking device on him, to go place on their car she imagined. 

"He likes you know that right? He always has," Klaus said giggling. 

Eight sighed, "I'm aware, but he and I won't ever happen, I'm a married woman," she said. 

"To a sixteen-year-old," Klaus laughed. 

"He's much older than that, he just looks like that as of now," Eight corrected, but began to glitch and turned into a sixteen-year-old and quickly back again to her older self. 

"Ha, so much for dad giving you extra lessons all the time, you're glitching," Klaus said leaning forward. 

"This is Five's fault, not mine," Eight groaned. 

Diego got back into the car and kept his eye on the building where the murderers of his friend were staying. 

"You know killing these people is not going to make you feel any better?" Klaus said from the back drinking from his bottle.

"What he said," Eight added. 

Diego scoffed and looked at her, "Aren't you an assassin?" 

Eight nodded, "A professional one, I don't kill for personal reasons."

"Yeah, but when it's done...I'll sleep like a baby," Diego said to her with an exaggerated smile. 

Eight only hummed in response. Back in the Commission that was the first thing she learned. To not make any killings personal, whether they were bad or good, it didn't matter, they were the mission. 

"Stay in the car, _both_ of you," Diego said after a while of silence. 

"Um, what the fuck? I'm the assassin here!" Eight said angrily as he stepped out of the car, "I killed a man with a pencil before, a fucking pencil!" 

"Well aren't you cute," Klaus said sarcastically about her graphic killings. 

"Come on," Eight said, suddenly getting out of the car. 

"But he said to stay in the car," Klaus said, following her.

"Yeah, he also told me that Five said something about me that one time, and proceeded to blame Luther," She muttered. 

"Oh, I remember _that_. Who knew little Eight could be so _powerful_ ," Klaus giggled. 

The two went up to the stairs Diego had and saw him at the top. 

"So, what's the plan here," Klaus asked suddenly.

Diego sighed deeply, "I thought I told you two to stay in the car," He told the two. 

"Yeah, but you also told me licking a nine-volt battery would give me pubes," Klaus rebutted, bringing up his memory rather than hers. 

Eight laughed remembering that conversation when they were little. 

"We were eight," Diego said to his brother. 

Klaus was about to step forward, but Diego stopped him. 

"No, you two are going back in the car," He told the two. 

"Klaus get in the car, we'll be back," The blonde told Klaus. 

"Hey you don—" Diego started but he was teleported inside the empty room before he could say anything. 

"I know the way those people think, they're gone," She said and right there the rev of an engine was heard, and the car drove off. 

Diego opened the door and apparently too soon as the bullets started to rain on the group.

Eight stuffed her hands in her pockets and blocked the bullets from hitting her with an invisible force field. Unlucky for Diego as she heard him groan in pain. 

"Idiot," Eight said as she saw his injured hand, and began walking away from the two followings, "We're taking the ice cream truck," Eight said as she stepped further out. 

"We have a c—" Diego said, but then he saw the condition it was in. 

Eight teleported into the van, and jumped started the car, as it began to start she smiled.

"Get in the van losers, we're going after maniacs," She yelled to them. 

And quickly they slid the door open as she began driving quickly in the direction she watched the men go in. 

As she pressed on the petal she felt Five's presence near. It was something that she was able to do since she was left alone. Some told her that is the feeling of souls being connected. Others said that it was just a second instinct. Well, whatever it was, she was fucked. She didn't tell Five they were coming and well here they were in an ice cream truck chiming the Ride of the Valkyries.

Eight looked out from the small window and mouthed sorry to the two. While Klaus waved at the two. Luther and Five were at the most confused as to what just happened. Eight knew what she had to do, she felt the early rift of what was coming. 

She teleported and stood next to Five who quickly moved her behind Luther, but time seemed to slow down and come to a stop. That's when Eight realized what Five had done. 

"You called _her_?" She seethed at her husband. 

"Love, I'm—"

She didn't wait for his apology; rather she stepped out from behind Luther and walked to the clearing of nothing, waiting for the woman. 

"Neat trick, isn't it?" The Handler's voice rang out. 

The two looked behind the woman wearing her familiar black coat, and red heels.

"Hello, Five, Eight," she greeted, removing her glasses, "You look good, I mean look at darling Eight, youthful and beautiful. Must be a problem between the ages there huh?"

"It's good to see you again," Five said calmly, Eight rolls her eyes at the sentiment. 

Eight just hummed in response to the woman.

"Feels like we met just yesterday, of course, you both were a little older then," she said smiling, "Congratulations you two. On the age regression, by the way. Very clever," She complimented. 

"No need, my _husband_ is just an idiot," The blonde emphasized knowing the woman always had more than a mutual liking for him. 

"Your attempts are futile, so tell me why are you really here?" She asked the couple. 

"I want you to put a stop to it," Five asked. 

The Handler raised her brows, "You realize what you're asking for is next to impossible even for me. What's meant to be is meant to be. That's our raison d'être."

Without hesitation, he whipped out a gun from his side and pointed it at her, "Yeah? Well, how about survival as a raison?" Five threatened. 

"God if only you were older," Eight commented biting her lip at the situation. 

Five's eyes flickered to the blonde for a second, "Really now?" 

The Handler watched the exchange and cringed, but looked back at Five, "I'll just be replaced. I'm but a small cog in a machine. This fantasy you've been nurturing about summoning up your family to stop the apocalypse...is just that a fantasy." 

"Get to the point lady, before I blow your brains out," Eight deadpanned. 

"Well, Mrs. Hargreeves, we are impressed with you two, you are quite something. We want to offer you a new position back at the Commission, in management."

Eight was actually surprised with the response of the wicked woman, "Pardon?"

"Come back to work for us again. You both know where you belong. Eight you have a huge reputation back there, people would love to have you back." 

"As you can see, that didn't work too well with my husband and me," Eight said motioning around them. 

"Oh but you wouldn't be in the correction division but the work office, the best health and pension, and an end to this ceaseless travel," the woman said stepping closer to the two with each word, "We could reverse this, to make you her age if you'd like, I mean you can't be happy like this." She said, stepping closer.

Eight was quick to step closer and make the woman back up some steps as she knew she was capable of killing her here with no hesitation.

"We're not looking for happiness," Five said, looking directly into the woman's eyes. 

The Handler stepped forward and lifted her hand to touch Five's cheek, but her wrist was grabbed before she could. 

"Get your hand off my husband," she seethed, pushing her hand off, "Plus what would happen to my family?" she asked as well, now she was stepping forward to the woman.

"What about them?" She asked, feeling slightly intimidated by the blonde woman. 

"I want them to survive," Five said. 

The women sighed looking back at Luther and the truck that held the other two, "All of them?"

"Yes all of them," Five scoffed. 

"Well, I'll see what I can do," The Handler said as she put her glasses back on, "Do we have a deal?" She said offering her hand to Eight who was closest.

The blonde looked over to Five for reassurance, that they were both agreeing to this. He nodded but lifted his finger motioning he had something to say to her.

Eight walked over to the boy, "The guns," he said and she nodded and the other two's guns. Separating them they threw them far from each other. And together they walked back, but Eight paused noticing the bullet by her head. So she turned to it and moved it so it would avoid hitting Luther. 

Five grabbed Eight's hand and turned to shake The Handler's hand. And just like that time continued on as they disappeared.


	10. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 6

[𝐯𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐤𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/c733208d3fc8dfa681be8e9c1c75214299082bde/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6e355471313672514267474639513d3d2d3935313731373231342e3136333365323130363963356335323632363631343237383139352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

_1995_

**As** soon as Five touched the woman's retched hands the three were transported into another time.

"I must admit, Number Five, Eight," The woman began as they stepped out of a large telescope, "In all the time I've been here, I've never met someone like the two of you."

Five and Eight walked on either side of her, hands in their pockets, not saying anything to the woman.

"Hazel and Cha-Cha, for example, are talented, certainly but they can't see the big picture. Your spunk, your enterprising spirit," She began putting an arm around Eight pulling the blonde closer, "It reminds me a great deal of myself, you especially, catching all the lads eyes."

Eight rolled her eyes in annoyance, flattery was never going to make her like the woman any better. She was always prepared to stab the woman like in her dreams. Five on the other side of the conversation was smiling slightly, knowing his wife was not enjoying this one bit.

"You know if things work out, one of you could just make a marvelous successor," she said as they walked into the building, removing and handing her coat and case to someone else.

"I'd like to discuss the logistic of my family's safety," Five-spoke up, rather ignoring her comments, "At your earliest convenience..." he paused and shivered as he looked over at his wife going up the stairs, "As well as a body replacement."

Eight hummed in amusement, knowing he's suffered a great deal of cock-block by his own body image.

"Such chutzpah," The Handler commented as they continued going up the steps, "It's refreshing, I'll admit. Slow down, Five. All in good time."

"In fact, now that you've finally agreed to work with us, we've got all the time in the world," She commented as she followed the blonde not far ahead.

Eight knew her way around the Commission and knew where they were headed. Also, she didn't want to be any close to the woman who continued to blatantly flutter her eyelashes at her husband."Miss Eight, it's good to see you!" Someone commented as they walked down the hall, the blonde nodded in their direction.

"Look good Eight!" A man whistled from down the hall, Eight smirked at the comment. It wasn't new that everyone liked the older woman before. She had aged like fine wine as men would say around the office. And now? She looked like a new bottle of expensive wine.

The blonde turned into another hall as she entered somewhere new.

"The Commission works in support of a delicate balance between the timeline of events and mankind's free will. The briefcase is no longer part of your kit, Five, Eight. Free your mind." The Handler said as they passed over the briefcase room.

"You're management now. One of us," She said leading him towards the direction his wife had gone.

"She really knows her way around, doesn't she," The Handler asked as she watched the blonde strut off.

"Eight was always a favorite where-ever she went, she knew people everywhere," Five replied, clenching his jaw as he saw other men looking in the direction of the blonde.

The Handler noticed his attitude and ignored it, "Anyway the floor is all management. Each one responsible for one major event at a time."

"So many of them," Five said as he looked down on an office with rows of people at desks.

"Impressive, isn't," The Handler gushed, "Being part of something so grand, come along, Eight is probably there already."

"Whenever someone chooses the wrong path, and the timeline is changed, the Commission gets a report from field agents on the ground. These field reports are sorted and assigned to a case manager. They determine if anyone needs to be removed from the equation to ensure that their event happens as it should. Based on that determination the case manager sent instructions via pneumatic to temporal assassins like you two formally were." She said as she showed the room where an older woman was sending the instructions in tubes.

"Any queries so far?" She asked Five looking at him.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "Who was the case manager handling me?"

"Ah, you mean the apocalypse?" She asked the boy.

It was a while and The Handler introduced him to someone else and he was then off to her office. Five sat on the chair and looked around and saw the desk next to him was empty. He assumed that's where Eight was sitting. And before any more time could pass, Eight strolled in and some people stopped typing. One in particular.

"Eight?" said an older short man, getting up and waddling over to the now smiling woman.

"Herb! It's good to see you!" Eight said bringing the man into a hug.

Five was confused about the interaction between the two. From the time they had worked at the Commission, he had never seen her talk to Herb. So he stood up from his chair making it squeak, grabbing the duo's attention.

"Oh, darling! Right the case, I'll talk to you later Herb, nice seeing you again," The blonde said and gave a large grin towards the small man.

Five clenched his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows when he finally realized what he was feeling. _Jealousy_? Of what? An old man? Five blinked quickly and got back to typing.

Eight got into her chair and hummed and quickly set off to the typewriter in front of her.

"Hey a few of us are having lunch, and I was wondering if you two...are doing something," Dot asked the two.

Eight like most of her time in the Commission only conversed with those she found interest in. And Dot was not that much interesting. So like old times, she ignored the woman, as just as her husband next to her had done.

Finishing up her document, she removed it from the typewriter and put it in a gold container. Just so happened that she and her husband got up at the same time. The two looked at each other and continued to walk to the tube room.

Eight walked over to the older woman's office and handed it to her. Thanks to Herb she was able to learn a lot more about what other departments did for a living. That meant knowing how each cog in a large machine worked.

"I'm afraid that's not a procedure," The Handler's voice called out from behind her.   
Eight turned around to see Five trying to put the container directly in. What an idiot...

The Handler removed the container away from Five and looked at the blonde who wasn't too far from them.

The blonde sighed, "Five, when turning in a container you must report them to Gloria, she here makes sure that you are doing your job correctly and that not the wrong person gets eliminated, or an event gets tarnished." She explained to her dear husband as she felt Gloria walk behind her.

"Gloria, meet Five—" The Handler said as she opened Five's container.

"Oh yes, Miss. Eight's husband, am I correct?" She said smiling putting on her glasses.

"That's the unfortunate mister," Eight added.

"Now why unfortunate Karl Weber?" The Handler asked as she handed both the paper and container to Gloria.

"Karl Weber is the butcher at the shop where Captain Ernst A. Lehmann acquires his weekly roast. So, if Carl dies, his butcher shop is passed down to his son Otto. Who never washes his hands, which is disgusting." Five stated as he smirked looking at his wife smugly who fidgeted in her spot.

"So he's the one who gives the captain his roast," The Handler said in disbelief.

"And that gives him food poisoning," Five said.

"Which makes him late for work," The Handler adds, "And delays the takeoff."

"And to make up for lost time, the Hindenburg flies through a weather front of high electrical charge and humidity," He explains, his eyes never leaving Eight's blue ones.

"The static makes it mimic a tinderbox and a small engine spark..." Eight breathes out.

"And just like that, we have..." Five finishes mimicking an explosion sound in his mouth and his hand doing the motion.

Eight clenches her jaw and walks out of the room flustered. This was the part she hated about the job. Five being good at his job, like really good. Sure she was smart and knew her way around many things using intelligence. But nothing got her more hot and bothered than her husband speaking what most people now refer to as _Nerd_ _Language_. In other words, as most would understand; she was turned on.

Five had returned into the room once again, not without, of course, his biggest kiss ass praising him. He sat back down in his chair and waited for lunch to begin. The loud bell rang and everyone sprang up from their seats. Leaving behind Five and Eight.

As soon as they were all out of sight, "Grab the file behind you and stuff it in your vest," She said and began walking out, not before he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?"

"You know fucking well, I'm not," she said and pulled her wrist and walked off to the bathroom.

He smiled and looked down and followed after her into the bathroom. Quickly he shoved her in a stall, making her sit on the toilet while he stood in front of her, pulling out the file. And handed it to her. But as she opened it it was a paper with a large smiley face written on it.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Oh, now I know that you two were married, but isn't it a little awkward right now?" The Handler's voice rang out in the bathroom, "You know because of the age gap? Anyway, how's the first day?"

Eight rolled her eyes at the comments, not helping her situation, "Couldn't be better," She said.

"Oh, good," The older woman replied and began coughing loudly, probably to drown out the sound of urinating.

"I burnt my rouge," The woman continued.

Eight looked up at her husband, and mouthed, ' _What the fuck_?' The boy shrugged in agreement.

"Ever burn your rouge?" She asked but the two stayed silent, trying to shove the file back into Five's vest. "Rouge.." She pronounced weirdly.

"The ridges on the hard palate that help pass food to the esophagus. Anyway, I'm on a liquid diet for two days, hence the marathon of urination," She explained as Eight face-planted into her husband's stomach. She looked up, her chin now on his stomach, and mouthed, "Kill me."

He smiled and shook his head looking down at her. His hand reaching to cup her cheek.

"One faulty cog, and nothing worlds as it should," She said pausing as they heard the toilet paper roll begin to spin, "You know, we value integrity at the office above all else. Trust is essential and that trust is built over time. But in the event of a breach, the Commission will act swiftly and without mercy. And efficiency I'm sure you two above all people should appreciate, Eight, Five." She finished and flushed the toilet, and walked out her heels clicking to the faucet.

"I'm feeling peckish, have you had your lunch yet?"

"Not yet," said Five this time.

"Well, when you're done keeping your hands off each other, mind joining me in my office? You can eat solid foods, and I can live vicariously through you two," she said her voice close to the stall as she didn't want to see any of what was happening. _What did she think they were doing?_

"Sounds great," Five concluded.

The Handler walked out of the bathroom.

Eight sighed and got up, "I'm going to shoot myself in my head," she grumbled waiting for him to open the door.

"No you're not, come on we just need to get this done, and then we'll have extra time," Five said, grabbing her face as he leaned in closer.

"I'm not kissing you," She reached behind him and pushed the door open and walked out of the stall and the bathroom.

Soon enough the three sat in the Handler's office and finished their lunch. Eight leaned back and sipped her drink through a straw. _A large vanilla milkshake._

"And that's how Phil determined that the archduke just had to go," she said, putting down her cup that she just finished slurping.

"Care for dessert?" she said, offering it to both of them.

"I had a bad twinkie once in the apocalypse. It kind of put me off desserts," Five declined.

The Handler looked over at Eight who just raised her large milkshake.

"Please, indulge me," she said, offering her bowl of candies to her again.

And so Five listened and took one from her bowl. Something about it felt wrong to her Eight but she didn't know why.

The Handler then picked up her cigarette and lit it and leaned back in her chair, "What's that taste like to you?"

"The 1950's?" Five questions confused.

"Precisely right. Our clever metaphysics division concocted a way to perfectly distill an entire decade into a single candy. This one's modeled after the fudge mutt, America's favorite in 1955."

"Remarkable," Five commented impressed with the candy.

"You'll be happy to know it's the very division that's building your new body, to be with Miss Eight. We thought why not give you your youth, spend once more with your lovely wife," She said with a smile.

Eight sighed, "Death would have been better," she commented.

"She doesn't mean that," Five said, turning to glare at her.

"That reminds me, I have something for you two," she said and leaned over to press a button.

"Carla?"

"Yes?" replied the feminine voice through the intercom.

"Would you bring the boxes in, please?"

"Certainly."

Not a moment after, footsteps could be heard approaching, and in came Carla with two large boxes. Carefully she placed one in front of Five and the other in front of Eight.

Eight stood from her swivel chair and stood up, one hand still holding her milkshake. She peered at the box suspiciously.

"Well go on open it," She ushered the two.

Eight opened her box and it was an early material, it was a _swing_ _dress_ , she thought as she looked at its design. It was beautiful that there was no brainer. Was she going to wear it, probably not.

"Clothes make anyone," she said more to Five than Eight. "They are perfecting your body as we speak." The woman finished her voice much lower.

"Thank you, from both of us," Five said knowing his wife well enough that those words to The Handler would never come out.

Eight ignored him and her rather she went back to sipping her milkshake and turned around and smiled.

"Is that a Chinese flamethrower?" Eight asked the woman, then taking a sip of her shake.

"Good eye," The Handler complimented watching as the young blonde walked over to it, "War, such a fascinating concept. A temporary salve for the human permanent flaw. Course, it's a bit easier to see from 30,000 feet. These are just some of the things I've collected in my travels. M26 grenade from the Vietnam war and this, the most worthy perhaps, my Walther pistol the very one Hitler used to kill himself. The very case you were working on correcting dear."

Eight looked over at the woman who was near her, as she held the small pistol in her hand. The blonde grabbed the straw from her drink, and put it in her mouth, and sipped from it.

"Feel how perfectly balanced it is," The older woman offered the gun and placed it in her hand.

Still, in one hand, she held her milkshake, and in the other, she grabbed the gun and pointed it at stuff.

Five cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of The Handler, "I had some thoughts I wanted to run by you. Some suggestions to improve Commission protocol," He offered to her watching his wife mindlessly point the gun at random things, all whilst sipping on her milkshake.

"Mm! Shaking things up already," she said reaching to touch his face and boop his nose.

Five knew that the woman was lucky that Eight had been facing the other wall when she had done that, otherwise the plan would've gone south quickly.

"Go on," The Handler said as she walked back to her desk.

"Gloria," he started looking at the woman sitting at her desk, "The tube operator, wouldn't it be simpler if case managers were to send their own messages?"

Eight finally put back the gun in its spot and walked back to the desk, listening to the conversation between the two.

"I appreciate the thought. I really do, but everyone loves Gloria. I would never hear the end of it. She's been with the Commission family for years, and she's this close to making pension," The Handler told Five.

Eight hummed and stirred her to drink with the straw, "Herb always told me how much people love Gloria," she added.

Five slowly turned to his and gave her a look that said _you're not helping._

There was a sudden knock that came from the door, Dot came in urgently, "Sorry to interrupt. May I have a moment alone?"

The Handler killed her cigarette fire and looked over, "Of course," then looked at the two, "Duty calls. We'll continue this discussion later, Five." she said and made her way out.

Before stepping out he looked down at the bowl, "May I?"

"Please," She replied as he took one.

Eight put down her finished milkshake and followed after her husband, without muttering a single word to the woman.

"We have to do this now," Five whispered to Eight as they were pressed on a wall.

"Alright," She said and grabbed his hand as he spatially jumped them to the tube room and watched Gloria be handed a new container.

"You know what to do," Five whispered to his wife.

Eight nodded and walked through a portal, appearing behind the older woman. Lifting her hands they glowed as she touched her head, and fell to the floor.

"Get to it," Eight hissed, "We have limited time," telling him to hurry, knowing very well that a fight was going down.

Five got to work and began typing the documents and placing them in containers.

"You know that's not how we do things," A voice called out from behind them.

The two turned and faced The Handler.

"Where's Gloria?" she asked.

"Wouldn't know, we couldn't find her anywhere," Eight stated her hands clasped behind her back.

The woman looked behind her, to see Gloria's body now dragged behind the desk.

"You two are a great disappointment to me," she said, her voice almost sad, "You can't change what's to come. I truly find it so odd that you can't shed this fantasy. You're a first-rate pragmatic. You both belong here with us."

Five furrowed his eyebrows, "We don't belong anywhere, thanks to you," he spat.

"You made us killers," Eight added, bringing her right foot back knowing they were going to jump soon.

"You were both always killers, I mean Eight you became the best at it..." The Handler said, looking at the blonde girl, then reaching to her leg and pulling out a gun and firing it at them.

But too late frankly, the two disappeared, and the alarm in the building rang.

The two disappeared behind a cart and listened to the familiar clicks of her heels, then pushed it forward trying to hit her. Five grabbed the blonde's hand and once again disappeared missing the bullet wounds.

"Is this how you want the last line of your report to read?" The Handler threatened.

"When I'm done, I'm done, I guess." Five said as he reappeared with his wife next to him.

"You can't keep this up, Five. We both know that even if you have a limit," She said, her gin still pointed at them, "I saved both of you from a lifetime of loneliness, You owe me." She finished and pulled the trigger.

Five smiled and grabbed Eight and jumped them behind her.

"This is why you don't leave me alone near special things," Eight laughed, "And we owe a debt, but not you. Tell my little James I said hi," Eight then pulled a grenade from her coat and pulled the pin and rolled it to her feet.

Five and Eight ran out of the room and pressed themselves to the wall, waiting for the explosion, and it came causing the glass to shatter, and many people to scream.

Eight grabbed Five's hand and jumped through a portal into the briefcase room, quickly Five got to work fixing it, and Eight took out the second grenade from her coat and threw it in one of the baskets. The two in hand ran out and faced the room. Five wrapped an arm around Eight's waist and opened the case escaping the large flames.

Just like before the blue engulfed them and out they came, Eight landed on her back and Five on top of her with the case.

The room was filled with screams of surprise as the two landed groaning.

"Am I still high, or do you see them too?" Klaus commented on the couch.

Diego who was behind the counter pushed Five off the blonde and checked on her, "Hey are you okay?"

The blonde sat up and pushed his hands away as she rolled off the counter Allison and Luther helping the two.

"Are you all right?" Allison asked the two.

"Who did this?" Luther asked.

Five just grabbed Allison's coffee and drank it completely then turning to look at his siblings, "So, the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is well, us."

"The Umbrella Academy," Luther said.

"Yeah, but with us, obviously," Eight said now behind the counter with Diego drinking from a random bottle and recoiling.

"So if y'all don't get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we're screwed. Who cares if dad messes us up? Are we gonna let that define us?"

"No!" Eight exclaimed behind the counter, fighting Diego for a bottle.

"And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I've come back with a lead," Five said, lifting his hand with a piece of paper.

Five handed the paper to Allison and they huddled around it.

"Harold Jenkins?" Allison questioned looking at the paper.

Eight finally gave up and walked around to stand next to Five.

"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" Diego asked.

They all looked over at Five and Eight, who said nothing, other than Five slurping on the coffee.


	11. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 7

[𝐣𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐬](https://em.wattpad.com/fc0eded33b15aa46b678768be07113ca0a232fac/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3166716466666a4259544a6458413d3d2d3935313732303737362e313633336532346165636133613262343438383730353634373933332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**"Who's Harold Jenkins?"** asked Allison, looking from the paper to her siblings stuck in younger bodies. 

Five finished the coffee and flung behind him not caring, "I don't know, yet," he said.

"But we do know he might be responsible for the apocalypse," Eight said, her hands in her skirt pockets, "So we have to find him and we have to do it now," she finished.

Luther raised an eyebrow, "How is he connected to what's gonna happen?" He asked.

"We don't know," responded Eight looking over at her confused siblings. 

Diego looked at her, "Wait, so you just know his name? That's it?" He asked this time stepping forward. 

Eight cocked her head as she felt goosebumps grace her skin. She was clueless as to why, but it didn't seem to be good.

"There's gotta be a hundred Harold Jenkinses in the city," Diego finished. 

Snapping out of her trance, she looked over at Diego and shrugged, "Well, we better start looking then," She offered the siblings

Allison looked at the two uniformed couples, "I'm sorry but am I the only one that's skeptical here?" she asked around, "I mean, how exactly do you know all of about what's his name?"

Five began to fidget and this caught Eight's attention, she turned to him and silently brushed her hand on his arm to ask what's wrong. He just pursed his lips and shook his head and looked back at Allison, "Harold Jenkins. You know those lunatics in masks who attacked the house?" 

"Oh yeah, I remember those guys," said Klaus scratching his head. 

Diego scoffed and looked at the two, "Yeah, the ones that attacked us while you were getting drunk," he tried. 

Eight lifted her finger, "Incorrect, we got drunk after I left, darling," she corrected looking at her brother with a smug smile.

"They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop us from coming back," Five continued ignoring Eight's words, "and preventing the end of life on earth."

Allison's face was screwed up in confusion, "The Temps what?"

Eight rolled her eyes this time, "Our former employer. They monitor all of time and space. To make sure that whatever is supposed to happen...happens. They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days," she tried explaining to the group.

"So we went to the Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics, 'Protect Harold Jenkins', so he must be responsible for the apocalypse," Five finished explaining to his family that still were looking very much confused. 

"What do you mean, protect time and space?"

"Where's this Hazel, Five?" 

Questions were shouted at the two as Diego and Klaus backed off.

"My skin is on fire." 

"Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?" Allison's voice called to the two. 

Five continued to fidget, but this time he took a step to the side before Eight could touch him. The girl frowned and turned to Allison rather. 

"You know what else is insane?" Eight started as she looked at her siblings a little crazy, "I look twenty years old, my husband looks like a sixteen-year-old boy, Klaus talks to the dead, and Luther thinks he's fooling everybody with _that_ overcoat." she finished frustrated at everything. 

Allison looked at the blonde and the boy, _husband_? 

"Everything about us is insane. It always has been," she finished running her hand through her hair.

"Ellie's got a point," Klaus said, laying on the couch in pain.

"We didn't choose this life, we're just living in it. For the next three days, anyway." Five finished. 

Klaus looked at the two, "Do you two rehearse these lines?" He asked quietly knowing he wasn't heard.

"But the last time we tried to stop it, we all died," Allison rebuttals, "Why isn't this time any different? Why shouldn't I go home to my daughter?"

"Because this time, we're here. We have the name of the man responsible," Five said, looking at his siblings, "Guys, we actually have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people. Including Claire." 

Allison's head snapped up to the couple, "You know her name?"

Five swallowed thickly knowing what he was about to say would cause pain, "I do, and I'd like to live long enough to meet her. I lost my own once, and I won't let you go through the same." 

The room fell in silence, all their eyes trailing to the blonde who was looking down at her feet. Rather than meeting anyone's eyes. James Hargreeves was a sensitive topic that she didn't like bringing up much. Knowing it would cause her more pain than good.

"All right, let's get this bastard," Allison's voice brought the room back together.

Diego's eyes were on the now saddened blonde, "You had me at Gerald Jenkins," he said. 

Eight lifted her head and smiled, her eyes brimmed with tears, "Harold Jenkins," she corrected with a sad laugh.

Diego was glad to bring her some type of smile, "Whatever. I already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else," he said looking at the two this time. 

"Luther?" Five asked looking at him. 

"Yeah, you go. I'm gonna stay and go through Dad's files," he replied looking around, "I still think this had something to do with why he sent me to the Moon."

Diego who was now standing by Eight scoffed, "Seriously? Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and dad?" 

"No. 'Watch for threats.' That's what he told me. Do you think that's a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow," Luther responded, looking at his brother. 

Allison stepped closer to Luther, bringing her hand to his, "No, we should stick together," she said.

"We don't have time for this," Eight said now crossing her arms. 

Diego nodded, "Let's roll. I know where we can find this asshole. Klaus, El you're with me," he said gripping Eight's upper arm. 

"Yeah I'm good, I think I'll uh...I think I'll pass, I'm feeling a little under the weather so, uh..." He started and waddled past Eight, Diego, and Five. 

The three rolled their eyes and began walking off Diego's direction, eventually leading to the car. Five and Eight were in the back seats, while Allison and Diego were in the front. 

"I know this Jenkins dude has to have a record," Diego said as they were parked on the street, "We gotta get our hands on this file."

"And your plan is to what? Waltz in there and just ask for it?" Allison asked curiously as to how he planned on walking into a police station. 

"I know the station like the back of my hand, sis," Diego said looking at his side mirror at the entrance, "I spent a lot of time inside." 

"Handcuffed," Allison stated matter of factly. 

"Whatever. Here's the plan," he began.

"Plan?" Five and Eight chorused confused.

"Either of us could just go in and get the file," Eight said knowing it would be the easiest way to get the job done.

"No, that's not...You don't know the ins and outs of this place okay?" Diego said to them as he turned his body back to them. 

"I literally just did this yesterday," Five sighed.

"What?" Diego asked, confused. 

"My yesterday, not your yesterday." Five clarified.

"It'll take me two seconds," Five offered, "Why don't I just go."

"Listen to me. You are not going in there. I made a call, that's what a leader does," Said Diego as he looked at them.

Eight rolled her eyes, lifting her hand and gave him a specific finger, "Suck my ass, Diego," she said. 

Diego rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. 

Allison turned to look at her, "Eleanor, really? I thought you were more mature than this?" 

Eight smiled at her dimple showing, "Subconsciously, dear sister," she replied.

"Look there's a payphone over there, and I'm going to make a call, don't get yourself into more trouble okay?" She said and watched as the two nodded, with that reassurance she stepped out of the car and walked to the payphone.

The couple was finally left alone, for the first time in a while.

"I'm sorry I brought up James, but I thought that way we could get them to agree," Five said fiddling with his hands.

"I know," Eight replied, reaching to grab one of his hands with hers, "It was unfortunate what happened with little James, but we could talk about him, it just makes me a little sad," she said with a small smile.

Five squeezed her hand, "Well, I'm sure wherever James is he's saying 'about time you talked about me.'" 

Eight laughed, "That he would. I miss him," she finally whispered, turning to him. 

"As parents, we'll miss him forever, love," Five replied. 

"He was a smart kid," Eight sighed, remembering what she could of her lost son. 

_Apocalypse Time_

It had been ten years since Five and Eight had reunited after their time apart. And just as they promised they never departed from each other's side again. Plus this time they had a reason to stay with each other. Their nine-year-old son, James Hargreeves. He had been a gift after the first night the couple had spent with each other. He looked a lot like his mother as Five likes to say, and is thankful for that. Five would say, that way Eight will grace the earth a second time but as a boy. 

James was a brilliant little boy with extraordinary abilities. Like his mother, he was able to read and control minds and influence the things around him with his mind. And like his father, he was able to manipulate time. Despite having abilities, the small boy thought he was normal. At least that was his normal.

He grew up loved and cared for. Something the couple never got from their father. So they'd be damned if James got anything but love. 

The small boy adapted to the environment they lived in, just like his parents had. Helping with finding any type of edible food, that could help them in the long run.

"Dad!" James' voice rang closer, as he ran to Five who was currently returning from a trip for food.

Five dropped the bag he carried as the blonde boy jumped into his arms, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

James smiled brightly and brought his hand up showing his father a four-leaf clover charm, "I found it while mommy shot a deer!" the little boy exclaimed happily. 

"Wow, isn't that very lucky?" Five said and continued to walk, with James in one hand, and the bag in the other.

"Yes! Mommy said that's what four-leafed clovers signify, luck!" He told his father with excitement as he had learned something new.

Five finally reached the small rundown home that they were currently staying at and pushed open the door that James had left open. As he entered the home, he could see on one end that a Pizza oven was on and cooking the deer that James had mentioned.

"Mommy! Dad's home!" James yelled jumping out of Five's arms and ran around the home to where Eight was most likely. 

Not a moment later, James showed up with Eight being dragged by her arm, the woman smiled and walked over to Five. 

"Good to have you back darling," She said leaning forward to catch his lips in a short kiss, "how was your trip?"

Five removed his jacket and placed it down on the semi dusty couch, "It was good, I found an abandoned cellar, with water and lots of wine." 

Eight smiled at her dimple showing, "Lovely. Well, you made just in time as well, the deer is about to be done," she said leaning in to kiss him once more, and grabbing the bag by his feet. 

Five watched as the wife walked off to a sturdy table and took out some of the bottles. He was thankful that she had decided to come back all those years ago, because, without her James, one of the best things to happen wouldn't be born. He had a feeling that if they didn't survive, James would find a way to out-live the two. 

The older man sighed and sat on the couch, just as James came running back and jumped on the couch next to him. Receiving a groan from Five. 

"Dad, do you ever miss your family?" James asked his eyes only on his father. 

Five signed and wrapped an arm around the boy, "Of course, but you and Eight are my family too. And I know one day you are going to meet our dysfunctional family."

"Do you think they'll like me?" James asked shyly. 

Five scoffed, "Like you? They would love you, kid. Plus if they don't, mommy will beat them up," he replied causing James to giggle. 

"Mommy would, wouldn't she?" He said, continuing to giggle, "Because mommy and dad love me right?" 

"We love you more than everything, darling," Came the voice of Eight now sitting on the other side of James, "Till the end of the line." 

"Till the end of the line, mommy," James responded leaning into the embrace of his parents.

It wasn't always happy of course. For the longest time, it was, and nothing could ruin it. Not even the horrid reality they were living in. James was the sunshine of everything and more. He brought out a soft and warm side of Five Hargreeves, something he thought he never would be. He brought out the protective and loving side of Eight Hargreeves, something that would be cherished for as long as it showed.

There was a day that Eight Hargreeves had fallen asleep on the couch, and James had wandered out. Five was once again on a mission to find, well anything. And eventually, he returned and something was definitely wrong. He could feel the heat waves from a distance. 

_Eight_. 

The dark-haired man began running towards the home, each step getting him closer to the heat. Finally, he busts the door open, and just like many times before the air was humid and hot. 

"Eight! Where are you, hun?" He yelled out walking into the home, his eyes darting everywhere, just to land on the couch where she was breathing harshly and sweating. Quickly he rushed to her side holding her face, slapping it lightly to try and wake her.

"Eight, darling, love, please wake up," He said desperately trying to calm her nerves, as he knew they could get worse. 

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp. Scrambling out of his grasp she darted out of the front door, ignoring the calls her husband gave. She continued running now tears streaming down her face, as she repeatedly yelled 'No!'.

Five followed after her, worried as to what was happening.

The blonde was crying so hard, she could hardly see, but she could _feel it_. She didn't want to believe it. Her nerves were out of control and Five could tell from the distance. Her skin was hot, her hair beginning to float and glow a hue of gold. Her abilities were spiraling.

"James!" her voice screeched, as she climbed a large mountain of rubble where she could feel his energy. 

The boy was laying at the very point of it, he was breathing hard and shaking. His face contorted in pain and he cried silently. 

Eight finally reached the top and found the boy, falling to her knees she pulled the boy closer to her. Their abilities were mixing spreading waves of hot energy. It's as if the fire was engulfing the two.

"What's wrong baby, why are you out here," Eight asked as tears continued to spring out of her eyes. 

"Mommy it hurts," James cried as he looked up at his mother who was glowing brightly, her hair now floating above her head, "I'm not going to make it," he said as his body shook, clinging onto his mother harder. 

"No, no, no, don't say that darling, you're strong just like mommy, and dad," Eight tried to reassure the boy. 

James grabbed his mother's hand and put something in it, "Tell dad I love him okay?" He told her crying along with her, "I love you, mommy, I promise I'll be with you okay?" 

Eight nodded, as her eyebrows were furrowed together, as she cried looking at her little boy, suffering as his powers had got the best of him.

"Stay with me, please," He said feeling his end come near, his eyes never learning his mother's glossy blue ones. 

"Till the end of the line, love," She assured him, holding him closer to her as she cried, not wanting to let go. 

Five knew it would be suicide if he got closer to the two, as the energy from their powers were growing stronger, creating harsh winds around them.

"Till the end of the line..." James whispered and gave his last breath, the light in his eyes left. Just as his body stopped glowing.

Eight sobbed and pulled James close to her chest, looking up to the sky she let out a pained scream. Her power let out an explosion around her, knocking many standing buildings and trees off the ground.

Five who were at the bottom knew what this meant. Something had happened and it wasn't good. Slowly he climbed to the top of the rumble and what he saw shattered his heart. The sight reminded him of a statue their father had told the Hargreeves siblings about. The _Pietá_ , a statue made by Michaelangelo. It depicted the Virgin Mary, holding a dead Jesus Christ in her arms. And before him was his wife Eight Hargreeves, holding the body of his son James Hargreeves. 

"Love?" Five said his voice soft as he reached the floor in front of her.

"He was too young," She said, her voice almost inaudible.

"I know darling, but it wasn't your fault, you tried stopping it," Five reassured her. 

The blonde's eyes flicked to meet his, her hand reached his and dropped the familiar four-leafed clover charm, "He made sure to make me let you know that he loved you," she said, her voice cracking. 

Five looked down at his palm as the small gold charm shined. He smiled sadly at it, knowing wherever the boy was he was looking after them now. Leaning forward he hugged both them tightly.

That day the light of their lives left the forsaken earth, leaving them almost nothing. But not absolutely nothing. Now they had each other, and they would look after one another for till the end of their days. 

James Hargreeves was a brilliant boy with extraordinary abilities. He left this earth loved and cared for, and for that, he'll be forever thankful. Just like the charm, he was lucky. And his parents called themselves lucky to have had someone like him grace their lives. 

Eight and Five were never the same afterward. Never wanting more children, not because they were afraid. But because James was all they needed, and even gone, that's how it'll stay.

_Real-Time_

"He was brilliant," Five quipped at his wife as she smiled back nodding.

Before any more could be said, Allison and Diego returned into the car. Allison opened the file and began looking through it. 

"Holy shit," She gasped as her eyes grew wide.

Diego looked at her oddly, "What?" 

Allison scoffed, "Harold Jenkins is Leanard Peabody," she said lifting the file and showing it to their siblings.

Diego immediately started the car and they drove off to the location of the house Allison said he lived in. 

The four got out of the car and walked passed the yard. 

"Be careful, okay?" Allison told the three, "We don't know what Peabody's capable of."

"Yeah, he didn't seem dangerous when I first saw him," Diego assured them, "Looked kind of scrawny." 

"Yeah, well, so are most serial killers and mass murders. I mean look at them," Allison said pointing at her siblings. 

"Thanks," the two chorused.

"Good point," Diego said, "So what's this guy want with Vanya?" 

"I don't know, well maybe she's special," Eight said, not really thinking, as they all went up the steps. 

"Vanya? Special?" Diego laughed.

Before Eight could step any closer, Diego pushed out and arm kept her from moving. 

"Woah, Hey look, I'm gonna bust through—" He stopped as he noticed Allison wasn't behind them, "It would be great if they could just stick—" Before he could finish his sentence, Five had grabbed Eight's hand and teleported. 

The three were inside and heard a crash through the front door. Diego was on the floor and the glass to the door was missing. 

Eight walked up to the door and turned the handle, and laughed. 

"The door was unlocked, dumbass," she told him. 

Diego groaned and stood up, "Yeah well, my way works just fine," he rebutted, "Spread out, yell if you uh, you know, you're in trouble."

Five looked at his wife and shrugged, "Inspiring leadership." 

"One of the greats," Allison added. And headed off upstairs. 

Five and Eight were in the living room looking around when they heard Allison's voice from upstairs. 

The three rushed up to the attic and were shocked to find The Umbrella Academy merchandise.

"All our faces are burnt off," Allison said as they looked at the action figures.

"Well, that's not creepy," Diego added, looking at the scratched posters, "This guy's got some serious issues." 

Eight leaned in looking that all the smallest pictures were burnt off.

"Well, shit," Eight said picking up a photo of her face scratched off, "This was my favorite photoshoot." 

The siblings rolled their eyes at her antics.

"This was never about Vanya," Allison said, holding one of the figurines.

Behind the blonde, Five began gasping, but silently that she didn't hear. 

"This was about us," Allison finished. 

That was until a loud thud sounded behind Eight. The blonde turned around to see Five on the floor. 

Rushing to him she looked at his face, which looked paler than usual, "Love, what happened?" She asked as she looked for injuries, then noticed his hand was gripping his vest. Quickly she lifted it and noticed all the blood. 

"Fuck, Five, why didn't you tell me?" She said leaning over his face smacking him. 

"You have to keep going," He replied, gasping, "So...close." He then fell limp. 

"Well fuck me, Diego grab him, and let's go," She hissed at him as they did what she said. 

Quickly they were out of the house, and back in the car. 

"Hold on—"

"Eleanor Hargreeves don't you—" 

Diego spoke too late, as Eight had once again opened the portal under the car and transported them back home. The knifeman dry heaved but quickly helped Allison get Five. 

"We should have taken him to the hospital," Allison advised the two. 

"Ah yes, how would you explain a sixteen-year-old with a shrapnel wound?"

"The same way I can't explain the murder shrine in Jenkin's attic," Allison replied.

Diego and Allison put him down on the couch and looked around to see what they could do. That's when Diego looked up and noticed Grace walking around.

"Diego what?" Eight asked cluelessly as to where he was going. 

"Mom?" He asked in the hall. 

As soon as Eight heard those words she gasped, "Mom, you need to come help Five!" she exclaimed.

And so the woman did and got him patched up and changed into his pajamas. 

Eight didn't leave his side as Grace finished patching him up, at the moment she didn't really care about what Allison or Diego were conversing. Rather she cared about her husband, the only light left in her life.

After Grace had left and she was left alone, the young woman smiled as she looked down at Five's sleeping figure. 

Getting up she leaned down and pressed a light kiss on his lips, "There's that kiss you've been asking for. It's not like you're going to remember it," She said chuckling, moving his hair off his forehead. 

She walked around the bed and looked at Delores who was perched on a chair.

"I guess this is good-bye huh?" The blonde asked looking over at the mannequin, "I thank you for keeping us sane for as long as you did, take care darling." 

She didn't know why, but she knew that would be the last time looking over the familiar mannequin. Delores might not have been real in any sense, but she had kept the couple company for many years. Even seeing many things she shouldn't have, but she was there. The woman was a symbol that they would be okay. And now it was finally time to let her return to where she belonged. She'd done her job. Eight knew that they'd be far from human contact now. So she left the mannequin with a sad and final smile. 

With that Eight stepped away from the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked downstairs to one of the rooms she was waiting to enter. Her light steps echoed on the wooden floor.

Pushing the large doors open, she noticed many things scattered on the floor. Stepping inside, she turned around and closed the doors behind her. 

"Hello, father dearest," She said to the air as she could faintly smell his scent lingering in the air.


	12. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 8

[𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐧𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐚](https://em.wattpad.com/7b1808434b89028d48bbe93c8f39a0f2887d9734/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f44614c6538487a335947387132773d3d2d3935313732343232362e313633336533313539343833373739343331323931383931353633382e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**The** room had many of Luther's seemed moon trips on the ground scattered. _Seems he found out our father didn't read them_. Sounds like him, she thought to herself. 

Eight walked around and sat on his chair, and looked around, "What did you do around here all day old man?" She asked nobody really and gave the chair a spin and got up walking to his large collections of books. 

Her fingers brushed past many of the books but none caught her attention, that was when she saw _The Great Gatsby_ one of her favorite books when she was younger. Smiling she reached on her tippy toes to grab it. But as she did a portrait shifted behind her. 

The blonde turned around confused. She walked over to the opened portrait and reached to open it completely. There were stacks of journals all thick to signify they were used. Curious she reached and grabbed them, setting them on the floor to read. 

Not caring she grabbed the first one and read the title in surprise. Number Eight ages 1-5. The journal seemed to be entries of her growth in ways that he found interesting.

_Number Eight recognized the action of eye contact at the mere age of a few months from birth. Children could be much more special than at first glance. Number Eight is a female, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Seems very alert of surroundings._

Each entry was detailed with certain memories of her doing something noteworthy. 

_Number Eight showed early signs of abilities. She is able to mentally shift things with her mind. She spilled tea on me this morning as breakfast was served to her. The child laughed showing signs that it was an intentional spill._

As she grew older it seemed, his entries became more fatherly as some would say. This made her initially frown as she knew that her siblings were never treated like she was. 

_Number Eight had delightedly shown improvement with her telekinetic ability. Objects around the mansion move at their own will._

_In her sleep, she shows signs of sleep trauma. The room walls begin to crack with the heavy amounts of heat that it carries. Her skin precipitates, as it is warmed to high temperatures. Could be something fatal; testing ongoing._

_The new ability has been unlocked, able to open portals to endless possibilities it seems. Accidentally opened a portal as she tried following Number Five. New ability needs testing_.

The more she read the more she realized how well documented everything was, and that answered her question as to what he did in this room so long. Picking up another journal, the title is different from the others. _Eight Hargreeves_. It was just her name, nothing special to it. The book was thick and neat as with each entry there was a letter taped on it. 

_Eight Hargreeves was born 1989, October first to an Australian woman, Ella Magnolia. The two seem identical, same blonde and blue eyes._

_Ella was not willing to give Eight away at first. She had been attached even though she hadn't been with the child for too long. The mother had named her Eleanor Magnolia. It was a beautiful name for a girl like her. The moment I laid on eyes on Eight, something said that she was special. And I was correct. I knew that I had to find a way to raise this child to be the greatest heroine the world would ever see._

_Luckily I was able to make a deal with Ella Magnolia. A simple promise. That is to give updates of the child as she grows. Granting her wish, I had sent photos and letters detailed with her darling Eleanor's growth and progress. And with every letter that I send, she replied with an equally detailed thank you. Not that it mattered to me as much, but I was glad that someone other than me could be proud of the child._

_Eight grew up in this household, she and her adopted siblings grew in relationships. From the beginning, it was seen that Number One and Eight did not get along. Many of their fights were of petty favoritism. Number two and Eight became some of the closest in the household. If I wasn't there to pick them up from their parents, one could assume these two were actual siblings. Number Three and Eight weren't as close as many could see, but they still cared and helped each other, and that's all I'd care about. Number Four and Eight were good friends that always caused mischief around the home with the help of Number Six, much of their mess was to be cleaned. Number Five and Eight were as close as some would see. I will say they were brilliant students. Using their abilities they were able to leave the home and grow more than friends. I give thanks to Pogo for the information he shared on the two. Number Seven and Eight, should not be close, but Eight insists on being friends with the girl, behind my back she would go to her room and spend nights talking about classical music._

...

_Eight Hargreeves has extraordinary abilities that are dangerous and explosive. She is telekinetic, a telepath that could conjure a mysterious glowing lasso when needed, open portals to desired location or time. These are the powers we see on the surface, the powers that make her strong._

_But as my research has continued I have learned that she carried a force with her. Not an entity or soul but a force of some type of fire. It seems to amplify her normal powers to the extreme. In her sleep or when in use of the force, versions of the future can be gifted. As a telekinetic and this force she can destroy and create at will. Just like her bedroom walls when she sleeps began to burn and crack, and in the same way, the theory goes. They return back to normal when in control._

_This force cannot be treated lightly, emotions run this force. Anger, sadness, betrayal can all conjure up different realities that can happen._

_Eight Hargreeves does not have control over the force yet. And it won't be known if she does control it. Eight Hargreeves disappeared 2002, April First on a breakfast morning, alongside Number Five._

Eight was shocked to know that she had parents that cared about her, that asked about her. She wondered then how the woman might have reacted when Reginald told her that she went missing. Maybe the woman cried? Looked for her? Prayed to her gods that she would return safely? The possibilities were endless as to what happened. 

The other thing that caught her attention was her powers. She never knew that she was that powerful. For most of her life, she relied on them as very little as she could. When working for the Commission, they didn't even know that she had powers. That's how little she relied on them. After James' passing, Eight tried doing things the ordinary way. Learning skills that she'd use without having to use her powers. It seemed she made a good call. If this force wasn't controllable yet, she could cause destruction that could end things. 

She wanted to learn how to control her powers, And she had achieved this for many of her abilities, except for traveling through her portals and this force.

For most of the night, Eight continued to look through the many documents their late father had on her and her abilities. Reading every page, finding every bit of her darker and darker. 

_Number Seven and Eight must be kept away from each other. Power colliding could be fatal._

Eight dropped the book on the floor and sighed. She ran her hands over her face in exasperation. She didn't know what to do with this information. Well, she always saw it coming. Vanya had always been special in the eyes of the blonde. Whether musically or ability-wise. She knew that one day something grand would happen. What she didn't know was that Vanya Hargreeves had now been practicing to use her abilities. 

Eight finally sat up straight on the floor, her legs crossed and her hands lightly on her knees. Closing her eyes she released her power within the room. Unbeknownst to her, she began to levitate and glow, her hair floated around her. Books, pens, paper, and other small things in the room began to levitate with her. The room was for the first time was not burning or cracking under the heat of her abilities. The first step to control. 

"Mommy?" 

This made her snap open, and her eyes widened at the sight. She was no longer at home. Rather she was in a pristine version of the home that her son and husband once lived in. 

The walls were not crumbling or in ruins, the house was standing tall, just as its furniture was clean as the rest. It was a sight for sure. 

Her blue eyes then darted to the boy in front of her. Same blonde messy hair, with blue eyes to match hers. 

"James?" she whispered standing up not believing what she was looking at. 

The blonde boy smiled and began running to her, and jumped into her waiting arms. Wrapping his legs around her and holding the woman tight.

"Oh how I missed you, my pretty boy," Eight gasped her face buried in his neck as she delicately held his head. 

"I've been waiting for you to come, mommy," James replied, pulling away from the hug. 

Eight placed him back on the floor and gripped his hand that he had offered. The little boy headed out the door with his mother following. As the door opened Eight gasped at the sight. Rather a burning apocalypse of buildings, surrounding the home was a large field with endless Magnolia trees. 

"Magnolia's just like you mommy," James' voice said with a smile. 

Eight couldn't help but tear up at the sight, her little boy was in a perfect haven.

"How am I here, darling?" Eight asked the younger boy, hoping he knew the answers. 

"You're learning to control your abilities, you amplified your traveling, and transported yourself to the afterlife where I am," James explained as they continued to walk down a path, "I knew you'd make it here eventually." 

"Aren't you a smart boy?" Eight said chuckling lightly. 

"Well I am the world's smartest people's son," James said smiling. 

The two, hand in hand continued to walk down the dirt road, as a large statue was spotted. The _Pietá_. It looked to be a fountain by the way water trickled down the statue. 

"Where are you taking me, James?" She asked, curious. 

"There's someone that's been wanting to meet you," James giggled. 

Eight rose an eyebrow confused as to who would meet her here. Her father perhaps? The man is dead now. He probably has something to say for snooping in his room. But then again he might tell her how proud he is at how much she has accomplished. 

As the two finally rounded the statue to the front, Eight was confused at the sight. At the fountain was a blonde woman picking flowers in her basket. As she heard footsteps the woman looked up. Blonde and blue eyes. 

James let go of Eight's hand and ran towards the woman, who picked him up, "Mummy Ella, told you she would come," he told her looking at the uniformed woman. 

"Mummy Ella?" Eight questions confused her, but then her eyes widened. Ella Magnolia her mother.

"Mom?" Eight finally asked, looking at the woman who smiled warmly, putting down James.

The woman walked over to her, lifting a hand and putting it on her cheek, "My darling Eleanor, look at you."

"You're dead?" Eight asked tears glossing her eyes, "I wanted to look for you." 

Ella smiled, "The day your father sent me the letter of your disappearance, I was heartbroken. Even though you weren't planned, I still loved you with everything that I had to offer. I passed due to a broken heart, I lost a part of me." 

"I know how it feels," Eight said, crying and laughing.

"Ah, right little James. Absolute sunshine," said Ella looking behind her to see James putting the flowers in the fountain.

"Mom, I don't know why I'm here," said Eight suddenly as she realized she was in a whole different reality. 

"Well based on the digging that you've been doing in your father's study," said Ella giving her daughter a look, "James likes to keep an eye out for you and your husband," she explained before she asked.

"You are trying to control this mysterious power that got you here," Ella continued, "Here you can learn with the vast space that we were granted." 

"Okay," Eight finally said looking at her mother with a grin, "And you'll help me right?" 

"With the best of our abilities," Ella said, looking over at James who looked and smiled giving the two a thumbs up.

At the Hargreeves' mansion, every sibling was awake in one form or another. Five got up and looked around to only see Delores. 

"Have you seen Eight?" The boy asked towards the mannequin.

Five groaned when he got a no for a response, where could she have gone. The boy licked his lips and decided to get up rather than think too hard on it.

Going downstairs he didn't hear much of a difference in the home, reaching the kitchen he grabbed the coffee cup that was given to Luther. And sipped it immediately recoiling, "Jesus, Who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?"

"Can we get started?" Luther groaned. 

"Eight isn't here," said Five looking around for the familiar blonde. 

Klaus shrugged, "Haven't seen Ellie all morning. Don't know where she is," he replied and looked over at his three siblings.

"Okay, how about the others?" Klaus asked, hoping to see any of them around. None of the siblings replied, "Okay so this is the closest thing we got to a quorum." 

"Now listen up. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out," Klaus said, taking a deep breath and flailing a spatula in hand.

Ben who was sitting on a chair sighed, "This is a bad idea, and I know El would agree with me," he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed with the ghost of Ben, "I conjured dad last night." 

Luther and Five gave him a disbelieving look, not knowing what to say. 

"You said you haven't been able to conjure someone up in years?" Luther questioned. 

"Ah, yes, I know but I'm sober. Ta-da!" Klaus said, giving jazz hands, "I got clean yesterday, to talk to someone special, and then ended up having this...conversation with dear old daddy himself." Klaus said. 

Five was about to take a sip of his coffee when he cringed at the word but took a sip of the tasteless coffee anyway. 

Luther was not really believing, "Has anyone got some aspirin?" 

"Top shelf, next to the crackers," Five replied. 

"Hey, hey, hey, This is serious guys, all right?" Klaus said seriously then looked over at Ben, "Where is Ellie when you need her?" 

Ben shrugged at his sibling.

Five sighed, "Okay, fine, I'll play. Where did the old man have to say?" Five questioned with a sarcastic smile. 

"Well, he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life. Yada yada yada. No surprise there. Even the afterlife couldn't soften a hardass like Dad, right?" Klaus said waving his spatula around, "But he did mention something about his murder, or lack thereof, because..." 

"Wait for it," Ben added of course going unnoticed by Luther and Five. 

"...He killed himself," Klaus finished dramatically looking down, then looking at his siblings who were very much disbelieving. 

"I don't have time for your games, Klaus," Luther finally said getting up from his chair. 

"I'm telling you the truth, Luther. I'm telling you the truth," Klaus said, defending his statement, still pointing with the spatula.

"Why'd he do it then?" Luther asked. 

"He said it was the only way to get us all home again," Klaus responded. 

"No, dad wouldn't just kill himself," Luther defended. 

"Ah, you said it yourself. He was depressed. Holed up in his office and room all day and night," said Five still sitting on the chair looking up at Luther. 

"No. There weren't any signs," Luther continued to defend, "Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies, strange behaviors." 

"Like sending someone to the Moon for no reason?" Klaus asked realistically. 

"I swear to God, Klaus if you're lying..." Luther threatened. 

"I'm not. I'm not," said Klaus desperately. 

"Master Klaus is correct," Pogo's voice came from behind Five. 

Everyone turned to face him.

"Regretfully...I helped Master hargreeves enact his plan," said Pogo, his face looking sad. 

"What?" Luther said. 

"So did Grace. It was a difficult choice for both of us." said Pogo pausing, "More difficult than you could ever know. Prior to your father's death, Grace's programming was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night."

"Sick bastard," concluded Five. 

"So the security tape we saw?" Luther asked not wanting to look at Pogo.

"It eas meant to further the murder mystery," Pogo answered. 

Luther scoffs at this. 

"Your father hoped that being back here, solving it together would reignite your desire to be a team again," He said. 

Five furrowed his eyebrows, "And to what end?"

"To save the world, of course," Pogo answered.

Klaus giggled, "All right." 

"First the Moon mission and now this," Luther began pausing as he looked over to the chimp, "You watched me search for answers and said nothing."

Pogo looked down ashamed but said nothing. 

"Anything else you want to share, Pogo? Any other damn secrets?" Luther said, his voice rising. 

"Hey, calm down, Luther," Klaus said looking at his brother. 

"No, I won't calm down. We've been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted" Luther continued to shout. 

"It was your father's dying wish, Master Luther. I..." he paused, "I had no choice."

Luther was breathing hard, a sign of anger, he stepped closer to the chimp, "There's always a choice." He said and walked out of the room. 

Five ran his hand through his hair frustrated, "I gotta think," he said and teleported out of the room, leaving Klaus alone with Ben. 

As he made it to his room, he quickly got out of his pajamas and changed into one of the uniforms again. 

"Eight?" He called out knowing she could hear him through the empty house. 

But when nothing happened, he began to get worried, she never went missing. 

The boy walked out of the room and headed across the hall to where her room was held. Opening the door, he noticed it untouched. 

Her bed was made, and her desk was not touched, as if she hadn't been here. The only thing that said that she had been in the room was the open closet, that was missing one of the uniforms. 

"Where are you, Eight?" He said to himself walking out of the room. 

He headed towards Klaus' room, maybe he knew something about her whereabouts. As he stepped in, he looked to be trying some type of crocheting but failing. 

"Klaus, have you seen Eight?" He asked his brother. 

Klaus put down the yarn and sat up, "As I said earlier, haven't seen her this morning, but I'll help you look for her."

Quickly he put on his shoes and a shirt and followed Five out of the room. The duo went through the whole floor trying to find her, but no sign of her anywhere. 

Now they were standing in front of old Hargreeves' study.

Klaus reached to open the door but as soon as he touched the handle he recoiled in pain.

"Ow! The door knob's hot!" said Klaus as he retracted his hand from the doorknob.

"Huh, that's odd, let me try something," said Five as he now attempted to teleport inside his old father's study. 

As the blue energy began to surround him, something blocked him from entering the room. He knew that somehow it was her. He didn't entirely get how she was doing it, but he didn't have time to find out. 

"Klaus, we'll just have to trust that she'll be there when it's time," Five said suddenly after his attempts of entering the room were a failure. 

"Going to be where?" Klaus asked looking at the boy.

"To save the world," Five answered plainly, "Pogo said dad killed himself to get us all back together, right?"

"So It got me thinking. We had to jump to the future to figure out when it happened. But dad, he can't time travel. So how'd the crazy bastard actually know to kill himself a week before the end of the world?" Five explained as he began pacing back and forth in front of the room.

"Well, you know..." began Klaus but was interrupted. 

"Don't answer. That was purely rhetorical," Five interjected pausing to look at his brother, "Truth is our lives, he's been telling us we'd save the world from an impending apocalypse."

"Yeah, but I always thought he just said that to scare us into doing the dishes," Klaus laughed. 

"Me too. But what if the old man really knew it was going to happen?" Five replied nodding.

"Could it be Ellie? I mean she always had those freakish nightmares," Klaus offered as he looked back at the door. 

"I don't know," Five clarified as he looked at the door as well, "But the fact remains, his fakata plan worked. We all came home. We're here, we might as well save the world," Five said now beginning to walk away. Glancing at the door one last time. 

"So the two of us?" Klaus said laughing. 

"Ideally no, Eight would've been involved, but gotta work with what I've got," Five replied as he walked as they caught sight of a running Diego flinging his jacket off. 

"Where have you been?" Five asked as the man was in a wicked hurry. 

"Jail," He replied simply, "Long story. Where's Luther?" 

"Haven't' seen him since breakfast," Five replied looking at Klaus.

"Yeah, two days until the world ends he picks a great time to drop off the grid," Klaus added, as he was strapping on a bunch of his knives.

"Shit," Diego cursed looking at his brothers and furrowed his eyebrows, "Where's Eleanor?" 

Five sighed, "Seems she locked herself in dad's study," he replied still not knowing why.

Diego nodded, "Well okay, Allison is in danger," He replied finally, as each brother got worried. 

The three brothers then left the house looking after their missing brother. Well, he wasn't too hard to find and was quick to find stranded in a bar, looking gloom as ever. 

"Look," Klaus said as the three stepped in, "Trying a little hair of the dog are we?" 

"Leave me alone," He muttered not in the mood to talk to them. 

Diego sat down next to him and looked at Five and Klaus, "Give us a minute."

"Okay. Come one. Maybe they'll brood each other to death," Klaus said, walking away from the two and sitting at a different table.

"Look, dad was wrong to lie to you, to all of us," Diego said toward Luther.

"Look, I did my time. All right?" Luther said looking back at his brother, "Four years up there, watching and waiting because he said the world needed me. Four years of nothing but soy paste and processed air because I was naive enough to believe that dads don't lie to their kids. But guess what? The joke's on me."

Luther took a sip from his coffee and looked at the two other brothers across the room. 

"I'm done," He said finally, "With all of it. With him. With you. With this family. You wanna save the world, go right ahead. I'm going to sit here and finish my beer and get my...buzz on."

Diego rolled his eyes, "God if only El was here, she wouldn't have to say much to you, but whatever. You want to turn your back on me, the guys, El, that's fine," he said and sighed, "But Allison deserves better than that." 

Continuing to look at his cup he replied, "Allison? What are you talking about?" 

"Well, we got a hold of Harold Jenkins' police file. Turns out Vanya's boyfriend is a convicted murder. Who would've seen that coming? A little hard to trust anyone who wears corduroy."

At this point, Luther was staring at Diego, and hanging onto his every word, "Wait, so...where's Allison now?" 

"She decided to go after Harold Jenkins. Alone." Diego finished. 

Luther's face scrunched, "You should have led with that! Jesus Christ," Luther exclaimed, pushing the chair back harshly and walking towards the door. The three other brothers followed in suit, now most of the Hargreeves together.


	13. E P I S O D E  0 0 0 9

[𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥](https://em.wattpad.com/9ee45adb42b31e19a52837c6db38b96823c7a201/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7848447a484262455a58496859413d3d2d3935313733333938312e313633336534383837303732643339383436323231353332373831372e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**"Mom, why are we here?"** Eight whined as she looked around and saw miles of nothing but grass. 

"Well, hun, I didn't need you to burn down my beautiful trees," said Ella with a happy James in her arms.

"Okay mommy, the first to step to taking control is well, knowing what type of power you hold," James explained from his grandmother's arms.

Eight sighed and nodded. 

How the fuck did she know what type of power she had? All her life she went doing what she knew. Lifting stuff, reading minds, waving around a lasso, and teleporting.

After reading her father's journals she reads she has immense power living inside her, but how does she activate it?

Closing her eyes she got thinking. 

_"Number Eight! Wake up!" the voice of Reginald Hargreeves shouted._

_Eight gasped and sat right up, breathing heavily, looking all over the place, and then her blue eyes landed on her father. Quickly she gripped him into a hug._

_"Dad I saw the world, it was in flames, nothing survives nothing..." The young blonde cried._

_The older man gripped the small child in his arms, soothing her hair as she cried, "It's alright, I'm here to help."_

_But what he had seen was unnatural. The minute he had stepped into the room, it was burning. The walls crack under the pressure of the heat._ _Her body glowing and looking as she never had before._

_This was a new discovery of her powers, and this one was the one that made things special._

_"Luther if you don't stop this instant..." Eight threatened as several stones floated around her._

_"Or what? You're going to throw rocks at me?" Luther taunted._

_Eight narrowed her eyes, "Luther you better tell me what Five actually said," she said, not feeling as the courtyard began to feel a bit hotter. Just as the rocks around her began to turn red behind her._

_"Oh, that you were just an experiment for him? To see if you'd actually believe he liked you?" Luther replied not really thinking, I mean does he ever?_

_Luther's eyes widened as he saw the flaming rocks being thrown at him. Luckily he ducked in time avoiding getting hit. As he looked back at her, he was surprised by what he saw. It was Eight and her hair was floating above her head, just as her body was glowing a golden hue._

_"You don't want to lie to me Luther, not today not ever," she hissed and mentally threw him towards one of the walls._

_"Hey aren't you Reginald's daughter?" An older man asked as he looked at the little girl in a uniform sitting in a chair._

_"That would be me," she replied with a smile as a dimple appeared on her cheek._

_"Now what's your name?" He asked, sitting down on the chair across her._

_"The name Number Eight Hargreeves," she replied with a smile still on her face._

_The man chuckled, "Oh right, Reginald and his odd named children," he said looking as her smile wiped off her face._

_"Was that supposed to be an insult?" the blonde girl asked, raising an eyebrow._

_The man chuckled, "No, it's just odd that he has children, and leaves them unattended at parties..." He said with a wicked smile._

_The man looked behind her and nodded. At that moment. A large hand came over his mouth, as he grabbed her._

_"Let's go," The man told the one who was holding Eight as she squirmed._

_As the men stepped outside, more men joined her._

_"Get her in the car, and get fucking going, before her father realizes her gone," The mysterious man said._

_Eight at the moment was afraid. She's never been in a situation like this. And sure as hell wasn't going to be stuck like this. Eight put her feet together and kicked the nearest man, and bit down on the man who had his hand over her._

_"Ow! You little shit!" the man dropped her._

_Eight quickly got her feet and ran down the path trying to get away by her kidnappers._

_"Get the girl!" A man yelled as footsteps rang behind her._

_As she finally got enough room between her and the men. So, she turned around. And held her arms up. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. And as they opened the men stopped._

_They all took out their guns and faced them towards the young glowing girl._

_"Go ahead shoot me," the little girl with glowing hair said._

_The men didn't hesitate, they shot at her, but the bullets never reached her. They paused mid-air as she had stopped them with her mind. Slowly Eight lifted her and rotated them, just as the frozen bullets did the same. The men stood frozen as they watched her push her hand back and the bullets flying at them. Just as the bullets hit each of its targets, they all fell like dominos._

_"Eight!" A voice rang in the clearing._

_The blonde turned and saw her father, and ran towards him. Hugging his torso._

_"Dad, they tried taking me, I defended myself," Eight explained to her father._

_The man sighed in relief as the girl was untouched, "You did good Number Eight, you did well."_ _Reginald was glad to see his little girl alive._

Eight let a shaky breath out as she remembered all of the times she used her power. Every time she used it as a form of defense. But she can't do that anymore. She had to learn how to control it without having extreme circumstances. 

At last, she took a deep breath, and she began to feel the changes. Her hair floating into the air and just as her body began to glow. Just like all the other times. 

"Mommy, you did it!" James exclaimed, jumping from his grandmother's arms. 

Eight looked over to him, and her hair and body went to normal as James jumped into her arms. 

"Sure did, love," Eight said a big smile holding her child tight in her arms.

"It's almost time for you to leave, mommy," James said as he laid his head on her shoulder, "dad, and your siblings need your help."

Eight sighed knowing he was right, he was always right. 

"But before you head off, we need to test if you're really ready," the little boy giggled and jumped from his mother's arms.

Eight was confused as the boy ran to the sidelines. She didn't have much time to think of what just happened, as the ground behind her began to rumble. Quickly her body turned and her eyes widened at the sight. A giant human version of herself towered above the ground. The only difference between the giant was that she had dark hair rather than her blonde. 

"Well fuck, that's a way to train someone..." Eight gasped out. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, the blonde brought up her fists and stood in a fighting stance. 

The giant Eight clenched her fist and brought it down towards the ground at regular Eight. 

Before the fist could crush her, the blonde rolled out of the way. Not wasting a second moment Eight summoned her lasso and gripped it around the wrist of the giant. 

Giant Eight, groaned and lifted her wrist, along with smaller Eight swung on the glowing lasso. 

The blonde used the momentum and swung herself up to the dark-haired version of her shoulders. 

The giant was quick to grab Eight off her shoulder and throw her harshly back on the ground. 

Eight yelled as her body hit and rolled on the ground painfully. Shakily she got up and shook her head, and looked up at the giant determined to take her down. The blonde turned her head and looked far off to see a large lake nearby. 

Eight spread her arms and fingers facing herself. Slowly she turned her palms to each other as she moved in a circular motion. As she did so, a large portal appeared above the dark-haired Eight. As it opened water poured above her with force. 

"I never lifted these types of things before," Eight said to herself, "there's a first for everything." 

Eight let a breath out and lifted her hands towards the water as it fell. Her hands shook as the weight pushed down on her. 

"Fuck, water is heavy," she grunted. 

Eight didn't give up although she pushed her right foot behind her and lifted her hands as the water followed her movements. The blonde skillfully wrapped the water around the giant's head in an attempt to drown her. 

This soon proved to be a mistake as the dark-haired giant shook her head, breaking the large bubble of water. Further angering the giant. Giant Eight, did similar motions that blonde Eight had done. Lifting the water from the ground and flinging it at Eight, sending her flying through the ground. 

"The fuck! How does she have powers too?" Eight exclaimed getting up soaking. 

The giant didn't stop there. She lifted her hands, lifting giant boulders from the ground and flinging multiple of them. 

Eight shrieked and was able to teleport away from the impact of the giant flying rocks. But as she reappeared more rocks were sent flying towards her, and more she teleported to safety more than once as the giant was relentless with the boulders. 

"Ugh, I've had it with you, you dark-haired freak!" Eight shrieked out of frustration. 

The blonde teleported before giant Eight and smirked. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and felt herself change once more. Her hair began to glow and float just as her body glowed the familiar gold along with flickers of purple and blue this time. 

Eight let her body float in the air looking at the giant straight in the eyes. 

The giant furrowed her eyebrows and chucked more large rocks at the small Eight without hesitation. But before the rocks could hit Eight. They disintegrated to dust before her. The giant looked confused but Eight just cocked her head and smiled. 

Eight lifted her arms in front of her, palms facing towards herself. Turning them outwards, waves of flames and gold energy sprouting from her body. 

The giant's eyes widened in fear, her eyes meeting the glowing gold eyes from blonde Eight.

"No sign of Vanya," Five said as he told Diego and Klaus.

"She's not downstairs, either," Luter commented.

"How about Ellie? Has she come out of the room?" Klaus asked the siblings. 

Five pursed his lips and shook his head, "Still in dad's study."

Diego sighed but shook his head and patted Klaus' shoulder, "I'm leaving."

Klus turned to his retreating brother dumbfounded, "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Vanya's still out there, and so are Hazel and Cha-Cha," Five said to his brother who paused to turn to his brothers. 

"I know. I'm still gonna get my things and then I'm outta here," He said, his voice lowering, "I got some unfinished business with those fools."

Five sighed but then turned to Klaus, "Hey, did dad say anything about the apocalypse when you spoke to him? Any clues as to how it happened?"

Klaus just sighed and lightly shook his head, "No, no clue. Truly terrific shave. But no clues." He finished saying not all that interested. 

"Jeez," Five said and walked away going down the steps. 

"You know come to think of it, he did mention something about my potential and how I've barely even scratched the surface of my—" Klaus began to say as he followed Five down the steps. 

"How did he know about the apocalypse?" Five said ignoring whatever it was that Klaus had said.

"I don't know but listen. This whole jumping through time thing of yours, how did you know how to do that?" Klaus asked as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't. You'd realize that if you were actually sober," Five sneered pushing past Klaus. 

"Hey, I _am_ sober. See if Ellie was here she'd believe me. God that's why she was my favorite," Klaus whined turning to Five, "I've been clean for almost two days!" 

Five scoffed at the mention of his wife, "Yeah, Eight sure loves to disappear....and two days are you kidding me?"

"It feels like 45 years," Klaus whispered as she shivered.

"Who are you kidding Klaus? I've seen you fidgeting all day," Five commented looking at his brother.

"Well, I guess we're both fighting our addictions, then," Klaus said looking at his older little brother. 

"I'm not an addict," Five deadpanned.

"Yeah, you are. You're addicted to two drugs, one called the apocalypse, two your sexual frustration with dear Ellie," Klaus explained with a cocky smile.

Five clenched his jaw, "You're wrong." 

"First sign, denial," Klaus scoffed, turning around and trying to walk away. 

Angrily Five teleported in front of Klaus a finger pointed at him, "You and I, we're not the same."

Klaus chuckled at his reaction, "I've seen that look in the eye of someone who doesn't know who they are without their high anymore. Apocalypse done, Ellie off who knows where. Trust me. Just let it go."

Without a second thought, Five flung the prosthetic eyes towards the wall, shattering it. And then proceeded to walk away.

Klaus stood shocked and watched Five walks away, "Figuratively, but yeah, that works, too." he said sighing and scratching his hands, "One day at a time."

Five had made his way to the bar and began blending a mixture of margaritas. He had nothing else left. His wife has yet to return from who knows where she is. And the apocalypse was finally over. So what best way to celebrate than a few drinks. 

Five plopped swirly straws and umbrellas in his, Eight's, and Delores drinks. As they both sat by the counter. The lonely seat beside him with a drink prepared. 

"Well, do you think we really did it? Think we actually stopped the apocalypse?" He questioned the mannequin that sat on the other side of him, then leaning down to take a sip of his drink.

"Now what?" He repeated as he looked at the woman. 

"I don't know, maybe hope Eight comes back with a way to make me look older..." He starts as he reaches to pull his collar, "Because Klaus was right...I miss her..."

Before Delores could reply there was a knock on the door, "Eh, I'll get it," Five sighed and got up with his drink in hand sipping through the straw. Walking over to the door he opened the door bored. He was met by a familiar sight, "Hey old-timer," Hazel greeted with a gun in hand. 

"Do you have my sister? And if not, would you like a margarita?" He asked but didn't wait for a response, "Come on." He offered and walked into the home leaving the door open. 

Hazel still holding the gun walked in hesitantly and closed the door behind him.

"Are you here to kill me?" Five asked looking at Hazel's gun in hand. 

Hazel realized and apologized, "Oh, shit, sorry. Old habits," He replied tucking away the gun.

Five sat on the stool and continued to sip on his margarita. 

"Well, I can understand why you might feel that way, you know..." 

"Well, you attacked our house, tried to kill my wife and family, kidnapped my brother," Five listed not feeling threatened by the large man.

"Oh right, Eight was your wife, sorry. There's not much I can do about the past. Both you and your wife were killers too." Hazel replied giving Five a stern look, "Doesn't help Eight who was considered one of the best too."

Hazel then blushed, "Speaking of which, your wife in Budapest? Legendary. If only she were here—" 

Five furrowed his eyebrows, there was never a day he couldn't hear about Eight's remarkable work, "Hazel, why are you here?" 

"Well, I know—" Before he could start Hazel was kicked from behind by Diego. 

"Diego, stop," Five exclaimed at the man. 

This did not stop the leather-clad man. He jumped over Hazel's body and kicked him in the face as the man had gotten up to his knees, and then punched him. 

"You know before you kill him, you might wanna hear what he has to say," Five commented as he watched the fight continue. 

Hazel swung at Diego's stomach and sent him to the floor, quickly Diego flipped back up taking out a knife. 

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Patch," Diego seethed and swung forward with the knife. 

Hazael was quick enough and jumped back before getting a cat and dodging more of his swings that Diego threw at him.

Five rolled his eyes, "Or don't see how that goes," he said sipping on his drink.

The two continued in a fight, as Hazel dodged Diego's attempts in slicing or stabbing the larger man. In a lucky swing Diego through his knife in the air and caught it swinging it towards Hazel's thigh. The large man screamed loudly as Five grimaced at the sight. Hazel angrily swung forward and pushed Diego straight in the face pushing the knifeman back. 

"That's gotta hurt," Five committed still not moving from his seat, and looked over at Dolores, "You're right Eight would've loved to see this."

Hazel took out the knife from his thigh and groaned as he did so. Diego was quicker and jumped in the air and landed a harsh punch in his face and another in his stomach, and once more with his foot. That's before Diego did a backflip and landed a good kick on Hazel's face. Not giving up the large man swung at Diego but he caught both his arms, so he resorted to head butting him, and grabbing him by the torso tightly and lifting him in the air. Diego couldn't get out of his hold, so he leaned forward and bit Hazel's ear harshly as he screamed in pain. 

At his Five put his cup down and teleported on top of the couch with a vase, breaking it over Diego's head conjuring him unconscious.

"I draw the line at biting," Five said, stepping off the couch and walking around limply, "Hazel, whatever you came here to say, I suggest you make it quick before he comes around."

Hazel brushed off any vase parts off him and looked over at Five, "I left my partner, quit the Commission, came to volunteer."

"For what?" Five inquired as he picked up his drink again.

"To help stop the apocalypse," Hazel responded, brushing off shards of his shoulder. 

Taking a sip, Five chuckled, "Hm."

Hazel looked at him confused, "What on earth could be so funny to you right now?"

"Before I answer that? Why do you wanna help us?" Five asked looking at the man curiously. 

"Let's say I have a vested interest in a doughnut shop," Hazel replied. 

"Well, I hate to break to you pal, but you're a day and a dollar short. The fact that you're here right now means, without a shadow of a doubt, that the apocalypse is over." Five responded.

"How do you know that?" Hazel asked. 

"The mark is dead. Found him this morning," Five replied looking down, "You were the last known equation left in the equation."

Hazel chuckled, "Shit really?"

"Mm-hmm. And if you're out, then Hellrider ain't riding." Five confirmed. 

"Oh!" Hazel said with a bit more of happiness in his step, "All right." he said laughing walking over to sit next to Five, and siping on the margarita that was meant for Eight. 

"So now what?" Hazel asked. 

"You know, to be honest, I don't know," said Five holding his glass, "I've been chasing this thing for so long, with Eight, I...never really thought about the day after. What about you?"

Hazel looked down at the table, "I'm done with all this madness. Time to start over. You should do the same. With your wife, Eight. Settle down have children," He told the teenage looking old man. 

Five chuckled, "I had one, his name was James," he finished with a smile. 

Hazel gave him a small smile, "What happened?" He asked cautiously. 

"He inherited his mother's powers, and couldn't control it," He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hazel said looking at Five sadly. 

"It's okay it happened a long time ago, and I know that kid wouldn't want me talking all sad about him," Five replied chuckling, remembering his happy little boy. 

Hazel got up from the stool and looked at Five, "Hey, you now have a chance to give James a sibling. You are able to grow up with them." 

Five tuned to him and nodded, "You're right."

"Good luck," Hazel said, getting up to leave. 

"Hazel," Five called looking at the man, "One more thing before you go."

"Shoot," the man replied. 

"Which one of you was the triggerman for Detective Patch?" Five asked looking at him. 

"Trigger woman," Hazel corrected. 

Five sighs, "Huh, that's too bad. That gun could have cleared my brother's name."

Hazel reached behind his pockets, "Well, today's your lucky day, amigo," He said as he took out two guns from behind leaving them on the table, "Take 'em both. I'm done with this life." Hazel finally said and walked out of the mansion for the last time.

Five took the time to now sip on his drink and wait for Diego to wake up.

As he did the man groaned, "Shit," he said sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"Good, you're up," Five said looking at him, "ready for a drink now?" 

Diego quickly sat up looking around the room, "Where is he?"

"I let him go," Five replied. 

Diego's eyes wet wide as he walked towards the teenager, "You what?"

"Now that the apocalypse is over, it's time for the fighting to stop," Five replied as he put his drink behind him.

Diego angrily turned and grabbed his knife on the floor, ready to head out. 

"Hey, he didn't kill Patch. His partner Cha-Cha did," Five told him. 

"So what?" Diego raged, "Wouldn't you kill anyone who was involved if anything ever happened to Eleanor?" 

Five sighed disappointedly, "Eight can't be killed that easily, " he said pausing, "This half of the partnership gave me both their guns. Which will clear you because the ballistics will match Patch's crime scene." 

Diego paused and walked over to the table where the guns were present. 

"Hazel came to her looking for a way out. He wanted a fresh start. And he happened to have in his possession the one thing that could make our family a little good." Five said towards his brother. 

"Not a chance," Diego whispered. 

"Suit yourself,' Five said getting up and grabbing Delores, "I'm curious. Your girlfriend, Patch. What did you like about her?" He asked now standing on the spot he woke up from. 

"A lot of things," Diego said. "Cute butt. Nice legs." 

Five rolled his eyes, "Your favorite sister would have punched you to orbit if she heard you talk about a woman that way." 

Diego sighed knowing it was true, "She believed in people. No matter how much shit and filth she saw on the street. She always saw the good inside."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be proud to know that you're killing Hazel and Cha-Cha as a way to honor her memory." Five said and walked away from him.

The ground shook from under the giant, as her eyes darted elsewhere. The small Eight was glowing in gold flames and she slowly destroyed the giant piece by piece. Cracks were appearing throughout her body and she howled and scrambled in pain. Slowly just like ashes, she fell to the ground, to become a heap of dirt. 

The blonde floated back to the ground, her power disappearing off her body. Slowly she turned to her family and smiled. Walking over to them happily. 

"You're ready my darling," Ella said smiling. 

Eight was going to hug her she felt pain from her stomach. She toppled to the floor in pain. 

"Eleanor?" Ella's frightened voice came through as she watched her daughter writhed on the floor. 

"Mommy?" James' frightened voice echoed as he looked at his mother and grabbed onto her head in pain. 

Eight had never felt like this before, in all her days of living, she never felt like a continuous pain in her abdomen. Her eyes teary as the world around her looked blurry and painful. Eight turned around on the grass and gripped the blades of grass tightly. Gasping as if she couldn't breathe. Then she gasped loudly and looked at the bright sky. 

" _Vanya_ ," Eight gasped.


	14. I N T E R M I S S I O N  T W O

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/62941ad8647ced0389e529eff29afb81b4c12f41/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f376d5249655f2d4f30515a7757773d3d2d3935313734333035332e313633336538666465383534386162363937383130333231323335392e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

**James** Hargreeves was the happiest boy that could exist. And he had wonderful caring parents as well. They loved him as any parent would to their child. Unlike other children, he couldn't be spoilt with toys, clothes, or games. But that didn't matter when none of that existed in the first place. He brought so much happiness to the married couple. Even when they thought nothing could bring back a sense of such joy. But he did. Every day until his last.

Eight Hargreeves couldn't live with herself when she had to bury her child. It cracked her heart to the point where she cried every day for weeks. And nothing Five said would calm her down. She refused to speak, to eat, and step out of the broken home. She missed her bundle of joy. She missed the stress that she went through those nine months carrying him. The joy she and Five had when they found out she was pregnant. 

_It had been a few months since Five and Eight reunited. Together they traveled hoping to find any life anywhere. But to no avail. Life after whatever happened here was no more. The only life left was, plants and the non destroyed supplies in many stores._

_The two were the happiest they could be. Glad to be reunited once more. The teenagers back together and enjoy every moment they had. That meant they enjoyed each other's company in more ways than one._

_Eight walked past many stores and nothing seemed well enough to eat. But suddenly she brought her hand up to her mouth as she gagged on nothing. She paused hunching over in case she was about to puke._

_"You alright? Love?" Five asked as he rubbed his hand on her back as she gagged more._

_"Yeah—" She replied, going to stand up but quickly doubled down when she puked all over the ground. Groaning at the gross feeling._

_It wasn't the first time this happened. For the next following week, Eight would pause in whatever they were doing and began puking terribly. The two thought she might have a stomach bug, but it was much farther than a stomach bug._

_Then one morning when Eight woke up in a small intact home, she removed the blanket over herself and walked over to a mirror that wasn't too shattered on the wall. She looked at herself and noticed a few changes in her body after a while of staring. Eight moved her hands up to her breast and furrowed her eyebrows. How are they bigger? She asked herself as she noticed them looking more plump than usual. Slowly she trailed her hands down to her tight shirt and lifted it, then gasping. A small bump had formed on her stomach. It was mostly unnoticeable, but she could see it. That was the lucky thing about being skinny, that putting on weight could be easily spotted._

_"Love are you okay?" Five said his voice slightly raspy as he got up and looked at her and put her shirt down through the cracked mirror._

_Eight turned around and looked at him, "Do my boobs look bigger to you?" She asked bluntly, as she looked down._

_Five's sight traveled down to her breast and looked at them. He raised both his brows and cocked his head. He got up and walked closer, this time hunching to take a better look at them. "Yeah? Why are you wearing a new bra you found?" he asked her standing back up straight._

_"I think I'm pregnant," Eight blurted, biting her lip. Then reaching for his hands and placing them over her small bump._

_Five's eyes widened when he felt the difference. He had seen and touched her enough times to know what she felt like. His eyes teared up at the news. Finally something good. He pulled her into a harsh and fast kiss. His girlfriend did not hesitate to kiss back. As they kissed Eight felt his hands travel up north._

_Breaking the kiss slightly, he grinned, "They feel bigger_ _too_ _, that for sure," He said, making her giggle, pulling him back into the kiss._

_Over the next months, Eight continue to grow in size. Her stomach is big, and her attitude as well. Five at times couldn't spend moments without her being annoyed, horny, or moody. God, he wished this baby would come soon._

_Besides Eight's grumpy moods, the ride with having this child was everything. She got to feel what being a mother felt like. She was already protective of the child even if he hadn't been born yet. She couldn't wait to meet the child that keeps her away at night, which makes her need to pee all the time. Eight was excited to meet whatever was inside her._

_Soon enough it was exactly that moment. Five had been scared out of his mind in the small home they had found. He was nearing ripping his hair out as he heard his girlfriend's screams in pain. He had no experience in childbirth obviously. So Eight had to be the one to educate him on how to make sure this child would be born safely. He listened of course, but every moment that a contraction hit and she began to yell, he began to grow more anxious. No training his father had put them through would ever prepare him for this._

_At last, Eight was laying on the couch. Her legs propped up as she pushed and screamed. Five encouraged her to watch as the child's head came out of his girlfriend's body. Eight was sweating as she finally heard baby screams surround her._

_Five had pulled the child out and wrapped him in a small blanket they had found, "It's a boy," He told her as he looked at the brilliant blue eyes of the boy. He handed the child over to Eight as she was now breathing regularly._

_Eight grabbed the bundle of a baby and smiled at the sight, "He's beautiful," she whispered as she looked at his eyes that matched theirs._

_"What are we going to name him?" Five asked as he kneeled beside the two watching the baby fall into a peaceful sleep._

_"James?" Eight offered to turn to look at him._

_Five smiled and nodded, "James it is," he responded, leaning in to give her a light kiss._

_The next few years were pure bliss. The growth of the child was wonderful. And his laughter brightened their days. Just as his cries darkened them. Luckily little James was more good than bad. He was able to learn how to use his powers somewhat when the couple learned he had them. Whenever he could he would blast things with his mind, giggling as it tumbled._

Five Hargreeves missed his son, one of the joys in his life. When his girlfriend fell into the deep depression, he couldn't help but fall into it himself. He distracted himself, by walking away from the home, and try and find anything. Sometimes he would walk to the library and began reading books at a time, to try and get his mind off the loss. But sometimes his anger got the better of him. He would throw things, and yell out in frustration. After he had calmed down he'd walk to James' grave and sit and talk with him. 

After months of course they would begin to see the future rather than the past. They no longer talked about the boy, but they never forgot him. Times where the name would slip, one of two would burst into tears. So from then on, they never mentioned the name to anyone. Even when they worked in the Commission, not once did they bring up his name. But obviously, the time had to come when his name was finally brought up and didn't cause sadness. The next time he was seen, he helped his own mother control the abilities they both never could. James left them with his final good-bye. A good one this time.


	15. E P I S O D E  0 0 1 0

[𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐥 _ & _𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/a23b48a8c6b180b4aa03fb56fb7fa38acb7136e1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f52513436455245636a766d4c63673d3d2d3935313733363530392e313633336535363236363835326564383236333033383533393635352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

 **Eight** knew right away that her sister was hurting. From the smallest memories when they were younger, Eight would have the visions of Vanya. Not having powers, but her yes white staring as if they'd been hurt. This was a scary time for Eight. She didn't know what it meant, but in fear of it being real, she kept it to herself. Rather than detaching herself from Vanya, she became closer to the girl. 

The very thing that Reginald Hargreeves tried to prevent. The mixture of the girls who could end life as they knew it. 

Eight snuck out of her own room to speak with Vanya when no one was around. They played as loud as they could, thankful for Eight's powers. Vanya played her the violin beautifully every time, and Eight couldn't be prouder to have her as a sister. She even took up a few lessons with the girl before things went to shit. 

Reginald sent Eight on more missions to keep the two apart, but Eight whenever she had the time sat down with the girl despite the yelling that she would get from doing so. But all those were the only memories left of Eight and Five to Vanya. 

After the two had disappeared and were pronounced dead, Vanya had no one. No one to talk to. Congratulate her. To calm her. To call her a good sister. She missed Eight.

"I need to go," Eight gasped, getting up shakily. 

James and Ella looked at each other sadly knowing it was time. The little blonde boy walked over and hugged his mother for the last time. Both hugging each other tightly. Ella joined the hug and smiled. 

"Go save the world kiddo," Ella said, pulling away. 

James pulled away slightly and smiled at his mother, "Tell dad I said hi, and that I love him."

Eight put down her son and nodded, "I will," she said pausing, "I love you both so much."

Ella now holding James nodded, "We know. Now go."

Eight closed her eyes and as she opened then she began coughing. Her hands pushed all around her but couldn't move. Frustrated, she blasted her surroundings with her newfound powers. As the rubble moved away from her. She got up and looked around. 

"God..." she gasped looking at the demolished building that was the Academy. She knew who had the power to destroy this place. 

"What the fuck did they do to her," Eight grumbled climbing off the ruble and away from the mansion. Walking along the sidewalk she found a newspaper on the floor. It was the exact headline as the original paper. The Apocalypse was still happening.

Closing her eyes she used her powers to locate any of her siblings, that's when she found their thoughts not too far from here.

 _Super Star Lanes_. She said and then quickly opened up a portal to the place. Looking up she walked in the doors and asked for some bowling shoes. 

The front desk person looked her up and down as she looked dusty and shrugged, "What size?" 

"Six," Eight replied as she was then handed her shoes. 

Then she walked over to her family and slumped down next to Five as she removed her boots and put on the bowling shoes. 

Everyone was quiet, and Klaus was shaky, "Do you all see her?" 

The siblings looked at her covered in dust and looked at her tying the shoes.

"Thanks for leaving me at the house guys," She grumbled, crossing her arms around her chest. 

"We thought you were dead, Vanya took down the entire Academy, and we couldn't open the door," Luther said leaning forward. 

Eight stood up and punched Luther in the face, "You're a fucking idiot you know that? Why would you lock Vanya down there?"

"Ow!" Luther exclaimed grabbing his nose, "She has—" 

"Yeah I knew a long time ago, King Kong," Eight seethed leaning forward to look at Luther, "Now why did you lock her?" 

"She was a danger to all of us!" Luther said. 

"Did you even attempt to maybe calm her down? Offer to help her?" Eight questioned. 

"No...I didn't think—" Luther began but Eight interrupted. 

"You never think, you babbling monkey!" Eight exclaimed and slumped down on the chair next to Five. 

Weary Luther looked around to his siblings, "Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare," He said. 

"For what?" Diego asked defensively.

"To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya," He replied just as quickly.

Eight got up suddenly ready to attack the large man, but Five grabbed her wrist pulling her to sit back down. Allison was lucky enough to smack him with her notepad. Eight didn't have to ask anyone to know what happened to Allison.

"We may not have a choice Allison," Luther said, looking at the woman. 

"Bullshit," said Diego, "There are always options." 

"Yeah, like what?" Five finally spoke up. 

"I don't know," Diego said, responding.

Luther got up, "Look, whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya and fast she could be anywhere," he told his siblings.

"Or....here," said Klaus motioning the newspaper in his hands and leaning forwards so they all could see.

"That's right. Her concert is tonight," Diego mentioned. 

"Hello," A woman wearing a blue polo popped up, "I have to intrude, but my manager says if you're not gonna bowl, you gotta leave," she said and walked away.

"Who's turn is it?" Diego asked. 

Eight got up from her seat and looked over at the chubby man at the counter, she grabbed a bright pink ball and lifted it over her head and threw it angrily. As the ball landed, it bounced its way to a different lane granting her a strike elsewhere. The blonde huffed and glared at the old man, then sitting back down next to Five. 

Allison began writing in her notepad and looked at her siblings, 'She's our sister.'

"Allison is right Luther," Eight said as she had seen the woman writing.

"We're the only ones capable of stopping this. We have a responsibility to Dad," Luther said to his siblings. 

"To dad? No, I've heard enough about—" Diego began loudly. 

"—He sacrificed everything to bring us back together," Luther finished.

"I'm with Luther on this one," Five said, looking at the man, "We can't give a chance to fight back. There are billions of lives at stake. We're past trying to save one." 

Eight glared at her husband, "We're not winning by killing her Five. I'm with Diego."

"Hey, guys maybe I can help," Klaus offered to his siblings. 

"Now is not the time," Luther told the Séance.

"No, let him finish," Diego interjected, "He saved my life today."

"Really?" Five and Eight chorused. 

"Is that true?" Luther asked.

Everyone is now staring at Klaus. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I did take credit for it," He forced out looking around and then to Eight who probably would be the one one to believe him, "In fact, the real hero....was Ben."

Everyone looked at him a bit weird including the blonde. 

"Darling explain yourself what?" Eight said. 

"Today, he punched me in the face. And earlier at the house, he was the one who saved Diego's life, not me." 

"You are unbelievable, Klaus," Luther said, a bit shocked as to where his lie would go. 

Eight and Five looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Alright I'll give you proof," He said, picking up a bowling ball, "All right, it's showtime, baby," He said looking over Five's shoulder to where Ben is supposed to me.

But nothing happened, the ball bounced straight onto the floor. 

"Is there a way to silence that screams out to be the center of attention?" Luther said angrily. 

"Hey don't talk to him like that," Eight said towards Luther, "I believe you, Klaus, just next time try not to fail."

"You know I liked you a lot better before you got laid," Klaus said equally as mad. 

Eight choked on her spit, "You were a virgin?" The girl laughed loudly, slapping her hand on Five's thigh. The boy jumped from the action. 

Klaus realized his mistake and looked at Allison who looked up with wide eyes, "It wasn't his fault, he was ridiculously high, right? And the girl thought he was a furry." He tried saving.

Eight threw her head back in laugher, "A furry! Aha, this is the greatest thing!" she giggles wiping away fake tears. 

Allison looked at Luther and took her notepad and walked away, "Allison, wait," Luther called after her, as he followed her.

The blonde continued to giggle as the two left hurriedly. 

"Excuse me, it's my son Kenny's birthday today, wouldn't your son and daughter be happier playing with kids their own age?" A large plump woman walked over with her son, "Assuming it's okay with your two dads." 

Five and Eight looked at each other, and then back at the woman.

"I would rather chew off my own foot," Five seethed at the woman. 

Eight slapped her left hand over her mouth, and giggled, "Sorry about my husband, you and your potato child may leave now," the blonde stated with a large smile, her dimple showing. 

The smile on the woman's face fell and looked at the duo's hands. And indeed the two bands were on their left ring finger, "Husband?" She whispered oddly and took her son away from the weirdos. As they left, Five and Eight heard the familiar swoosh from near them. 

The two got up and ran towards a different bowling alley, "How the hell did she find me?" Five asked to grab the container. 

"The stupid candy," Eight said, "Told you not to trust dessert anymore," she finished.

Five quickly handed the container to Eight and searched his pocket, and indeed the tracker beeped. 

"She's good," he said before dropping it and stepping on it. 

Eight rolled her eyes and opened the container taking out a fortune cookie, and cracking it open, "Time marches on...or does it? Rain Quail, Rm 12..." Eight read aloud as she looked at him and dropped the paper in his hand, "You go, I'll make sure these idiots don't die." 

Five gripped the paper and nodded, "Stay safe okay?"

Eight nodded and leaned in and kissed his cheek, "You come back to me in one piece okay?" 

Five nodded and turned and disappeared, leaving her to bowl with her siblings. 

Walking back she was met with Diego's gaze, "Where's Five?" He questioned. 

"Away for the time being," she replied, picking up a ball and walking up and pushing the ball forward. Strike.

After many, many, strikes, Luther and Allison returned.

"Where's Five?" He asked the blonde. 

"Gone," she replied simply knowing their small brains wouldn't get the type of work they do. 

"Oh for the love of..." Luther began. 

"I don't know, now get to you speech moon boy," Eight said not interested in a long speech. 

"We go to the Icarus Theatre," Luther said simply. 

Eight rose her eyebrow, "Great leadership Number One," she said scoffing as she shoved popcorn in her mouth.

"That's a location, not a plan," Diego added but Luther remained silent, "What is that all you got? Look, you wanna be Number One, fine, but you're gonna have to get us on the same page, Because right now we're all over the place."

"You're right we need a plan," said Luther but was shushed by Eight who got Spidey-feeling.

"Take cover!" Was all she said when she shoved Diego out of the way as bullets began to rain on them. 

"Who the hell are these guys!" Diego yelled as he now held Eight from getting hit by any bullets.

"Maybe they're here for Kenny's birthday!" Klaus said.

"No, you idiots! The Commission sent them," She yelled from under Diego's arms, "We need to get out of here!" 

Diego quickly let of Eight and stood up shooting a knife at one of the men. Seems they hit the sound and light system as they fell. The building fell into a lot of glowing lights with Saturday Night blasting in the speakers.

"Diego give me one of your knives!"Eight yelled over the noise.

Without hesitation, he did as told and watched her fling it using her telekinesis, and hit her target, and just as it did she pulled it out and watched it soar to a new body. 

Diego and Eight looked around for a way out but noticed the exit was blocked. 

"Number One what's your plan!" Eight yelled as she huddled with Diego. 

"The lanes! Let's go!" Luther yelled. 

Diego grabbed Eight's hand as they sprinted down the lanes, and quickly slipped past the pins to the door in the back. The siblings were luckily able to get away. 

As they reached the outside, Eight opened a portal, for her siblings. 

"Well go on, we don't have all day," Eight said as his siblings looked at the portal suspiciously. The blonde groaned and enlarged the portal and moved it towards them, thus forcing them to step through. Now they all stood before the Icarus Theatre. And walked up the steps, but Allison but up her notepad and faced it towards her siblings, 'I need to go alone.' 

"Allison, I can't let you do that, all right?" Luther said to her. 

Eight nodded, "For once I agree with Boots here, we're in all this together. The more we wait the worse it'll be," she finished and walked forward to Diego who looked back at his siblings. 

"You hear the music? It started," Diego told Luther.

"Do you honestly think she's gonna listen? After everything that's happened?" Luther asked suspiciously to make it look bad.

"Luther to you maybe not, but Allison and I have a chance here," Eight added, pulling Diego, but he pulled her back and let Allison go. 

"Diego—" she was cut off by his hand and looked over at Luther.

"You're using her as a distraction aren't you?" Diego asked his brother as he watched Allison leave. 

"Our best chance to incapacitate Vanya," Luther confirmed, "She'll thank us later."

Diego pulled Eight ahead as Luther stayed behind to talk to Klaus.

The duo spits up as Eight walked far behind Allison in case of anything, Eight stood in shock. She played so well....it was like the rehearsals in her room late in the night. The music played so profoundly, it felt alive, just like Vanya looked. 

Out of nowhere Diego and Luther began running to the girl and Eight gasped, not agreeing to this plan. That's why Diego made her go the other way. But before either of them could touch her, Vanya stood and waved her bow sending a sound wave at the two. Making the duo soar through the air and landing forcefully. The crowd, shocked, got up from their seats and began running out of the auditorium. The musicians too got up, but another wave of her bow made them sit back down as she began to play her violin, this time stepping forward as she began to glow. Angrily she threw another wave at the brothers. 

Eight stood still watching it all happen, she was shoved as the civilians ran out screaming. This wasn't the Vanya that she knew. Carefully she hid behind one of the chairs not knowing where her other siblings were. 

All of a sudden there was the same Commission men running in, begging to shoot at the spotted siblings. This made the rest of the orchestra leave frantically, not to get shot. But Vanya kept on playing just as she continued to glow a pale blue-white. 

Her blue eyes moved to her siblings that were hidden, looking around. But somehow she couldn't hear anything. Her breathing began to get ragged. Eight was having a panic attack. Far away she could hear bullets be shot again. This time someone gripped her face to look at them. It was Five, and it looked like he was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him. All she could see was his lips moving. Eight looked around and saw men continue to shoot at them. Suddenly she remembered something. 

"Klaus," Eight said suddenly, removing herself from Five's hands. Getting up she walked out from her hiding spot. The men shot at her, and multiple voices screamed out for her. But no bullet hit her as they all disintegrated to dust before touching her.

"What the fuck?" Diego yelled seeing the blonde walk over to Klaus without being injured. 

The man walked in and was targeted by the bullets, but was saved when Eight reached for him. 

"Klaus I read your mind, dad was right about your potential," she told him, "If Ben really did punch you and saved Diego. He might be able to save us all, with your help," Eight encouraged. 

Ben looked at Klaus and then at Eight, "Told you she believed in you," he laughed. 

Klaus nodded and clenched his fist as they began to glow a bright hue of blue. His face showed struggle as he began to get up from the ground. 

Eight smiled at his brother, she knew he had in him, he just held himself back all these years. Slowly Ben's body appeared growling a similar blue to Klaus' fists. 

"Ben," Eight whispered happily, seeing her lost sibling. 

Ben's ghost looked over at her and smiled, then yelling, releasing the beast. Grabbing all the gunmen above and near them. Either taking them or ripping them apart to their fatal end.

"How's the lookout?" Klaus asked as the men were finally killed, he looked over at Eight who was hunched on the floor and hugged her tight, "Thanks for believing in me."

Five rushed over to his wife who was in the middle aisle looking terrible. She was sweating, and he could feel the waves of heat coming off her body. 

"Love, look at me, you have to help us," Five said gripping her face who was breathing hard. 

Eight nodded weakly, and lifted her hands to his face, and pulled him into a kiss. Five was surprised but did not pull away. Rather he embraced her and kissed her harder. It was their first kiss in a very long time. The kiss was loving and tender. Her lips were soft just like he remembered. Still having the faint taste of strawberries for some reason. 

Five pulled away breathing hard, "I thought you didn't want to kiss me when I looked like this," he chuckled as their foreheads touched. 

"James told me to tell you, that he loves you," she said, pecking his lips once more, but this time pulling away completely.

Five's eyes widened, "You saw James?" he asked sadly, and the blonde nodded sadly. 

"He's with my mother, in the house we used to live in," She said with a smile. Her husband just smiled in knowing his little boy was okay, wherever in the afterlife. 

The two looked back at Vanya as her suit began to change to a brilliant white, just as the building began to shake and crack under the pressure she was creating.

Everyone huddled around each other, just as Diego got back. 

"Hey, where were you?" Luther asked sarcastically.

"Honoring a memory," Diego replied back as he gave Five a look, "So, how do you wanna end this thing?"

"We surround her," Luther yelled, "Alright? We come at her from all angles," He told his siblings. 

Five gripped his wife's hand knowing what was about to happen.

"So, a suicide mission," Klaus asked.

"Yeah, but one of us could get through. It's the only chance we got," Five said looking directly at Eight.

The blonde took a shaky breath, and squeezed his hand, "We all in?" she asked her siblings who all nodded.

"Yeah," they all nodded, as the building around them shook.

"Spread out, I'll take the dead center," Eight replied as her siblings took off. And Five released her hand. 

Eight turned around and slowly walked up the aisle, she knew the warnings her father wrote were probably right, but right now she was the only one that could face Vanya's powers. The building dropped dust from the cracks the building created. 

Her husband and siblings ran towards her, but like she knew was going to happen they were caught by her power. 

Eight took a deep breath and let her powers go. Her hair and the rest of her body glowing a fiery golden. She levitated in the air, and just as if there was an invisible platform she began walking towards her sister.

"Vanya, let them go," Eight said as she walked past her sister's barrier. 

The White Violin was confused as to how this was happening. She had easily broken past her barriers with her fire.

"Don't make me fight you," Eight threatened but she didn't listen. 

The blonde walked closer her feet now on the stage, tears blurred her eyes as her hands now glowed bright orange and purple. Her power began to surround the two, orange, gold, red, and bits of purple swirled around them. 

"We can help you if you let us," she told her now in front of her.

Vanya's bright light dropped her siblings as the power of Eight grew hotter and hotter. The ring grew small to the point it covered them up completely. And just like that, a large explosion of orange erupted in a ring around the two. Shutting down Vanya's blue-white force.

Gasping the women in white glowed for a moment and her stress and anger exploded in a ray towards the ceiling. Eight's powers quickly shut off as she reached for the falling Vanya, and caught her before she could touch the ground. The other siblings quickly surrounded her, Allison taking Vanya in her arms checking for injuries. 

Five gripped his wife in a tight hug, glad that she was okay, "I didn't know you had that much power." 

Eighth laughed into his neck, "Our son taught me how to control it," she said, crying just a little, thinking that everything was over.

"Of course that kid taught you," Five chuckled holding the blonde close to him.

The group was silent as they went over what happened in their heads, that was before Klaus said something, "Uh....guys?"

Five and Eight pulled away from their hug and looked up to where he was pointing. 

"You see that big Moon rock coming towards us?" he asked his siblings. 

The duo stood from the ground and held hands as they did indeed see the flaming rock hurtling towards earth. They didn't stop the apocalypse. 

"That's not good," Luther said wide-eyed, also staring at the flying rock.

"So this is it? So much for....saving the world," Klaus said disappointedly looking down at his dog tags.

"If only Sir Reginald could see us now...The Umbrella Academy. A total failure," Diego said standing and staring at their incoming end.

"At least we were together in the end, as a family," Luther said looking around at his siblings. 

Eight looked down at their intertwined hands, "Five when I read Father's journals on me he said that usually _The Force_ amplified my powers. My portals would be too dangerous to test, as We'd get stuck in some other universe for all we know. But I can amplify your ability with time-manipulation...." Eight told Five as he was trying to think of anything.

Five looked at her and realized it could be possible. He didn't know if alone he'd be strong enough to take everyone back in time. But with Eight they might have a shot. "Eight's right, this might not have to be the end of this."

Luther looked back at Five, just as all the other siblings did, "What are you two talking about?"

"I think I have a way outta here, but you have to trust me," Five told his siblings. 

But the boys all shook their heads, "Uh no thanks," it's not that they didn't trust Five, it's they didn't trust Five. 

Eight groaned, "Okay well trust me," she said over to them and they gave each other a look, "Look we don't have long before anything, in less than...." she looked down at her bare wrist and looked up, "a minute we'll be nothing but dust."

"What's your idea then?" Diego asked the married couple. 

"We use my ability to time travel, but this time I'll take you all with me. Last time I was able to take Eight with me, but all of you I'm not so sure," he explained to all of them. 

"Five that doesn't help our situation—" Diego said towards Five. 

"—Listen, idiot, he won't have to try too hard, I'll be using my ability to amplify his powers enough to get us out of here," The blonde explained towards her stupid siblings.

"Can you both do this?" Diego finally asked. 

"We don't know, first time," Five replied. 

"What's the worst that can happen?" Diego suddenly said realizing it's either death or time travel. 

"You're looking at them, 58-year-olds stuck in different aged bodies," Five said looking briefly at his wife.

"Oh, what the hell? I'm in," Diego confirmed looking at his other siblings. 

Klaus still clutching his tags nodded, "Yeah, whatever. I'm in." 

"Me too. Allison?" Luther agreed now looking at Allison who held Vanya's unconscious body.

The curly-haired woman nodded confirming her thoughts.

"Ben?" Eight asked making sure not to leave her brother out. 

The ghost of Ben smiled, now knowing his sibling counted him in, even if he was dead. 

"Great, yeah, he's in," Klaus confirmed looking at the blonde.

"Okay, great. Luther, grab Vanya," Five asked as he moved to her.

Luther did as he was told but looked up, "Wait, should we be taking her? I mean, if she's the cause of the apocalypse. Isn't that like taking the bomb with us?"

"Vanya may always cause the apocalypse, but this time we have a chance to train her, get her used to this new power. I know I'll be able to help her," Eight said as her siblings surrounded each other. 

"Okay all of you grab onto each other," Eight said as they followed her instructions, as they did she grabbed a hold of either side Five's face and nodded. 

Five and Eight both looked into each other's eyes as their powers worked together. Slowly her hair began to float and glow in its familiar gold. Just then her powers built a bridge for Five to activate his much easier. Opening the large tear in time, where it began to open larger around them. The couple groaned as they pushed their abilities to their max, as the electricity around them began to crackle. Five's blue mixed with Eight's bright colorful hues of oranges, and reds. 

"Hold on! It's gonna get messy!" Five yelled to his siblings.

Just then all the sibling's flickered to their young bodies, all matching Five's. And with a final push from the two, the tear in space zapped them off into a new time. Just in time before the Moon's destruction took everything with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i’ll see you soon for the next season!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
